


It's a Girl

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Assault, Blood and pus, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Cock Licking, Cooking, Cravings, Crossdressing, Cum Eating, Depression, Dirty Talk, Domestic scenes, Double Penetration, Dry masturbation, Felching, Fluff, Homophobic Slurs, I must add Shane's a bitch too, I'm a weirdo, Jealousy, Just in chapter 30, Language, Lori's a bitch, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Male Pregnancy Support Group, Marriage, Massages, Mentions of Abortion, Mpreg, Negan eats that smoothie in chap 33 and likes it don't read if you don't, Not by Rick, Panties, Pec touching, Pool Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Rutting, Shower Sex, Spanking, Stubble Burn, Thong, Two pregnant dudes bumping bellies, Vibrator, Wet Dream, banana ass smoothie, cockring, dildo, dominant Negan, finger sounding, foot job, fruit insertion, lollipop, lotion, mastubation, mention of past suicide, minor sexual humiliation, not graphic, one chapter but not much, panty sex, sperm belly, spit, tags will be added as story progresses, yes that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 60,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Rick finds out he is pregnant thanks to a rare genetic condition. His baby daddy isn't excited but maybe he will find love along the way.**new chapter added.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I'm writing thanks to crazstiz. We e-mailed a while back on plot points. I hope you like it and the changes I made. As with male pregnancy a suspension of belief is needed. Enjoy!

Rick stared down at the store bought pregnancy test in total shock. He was pregnant. About one hundred years ago the first man got pregnant and then some more. It was a rare genetic condition and only about a thousand men a year had babies in the United States. Rick started to cry, he had begged his boyfriend to wear a condom but Larry had refused stating the chances of pregnancy were slim and there was no way to test if you were capable of getting pregnant, it just happened.

Rick didn't want to have a baby but he didn't believe in abortion. He also didn't love Larry but wouldn't keep him from his child. Maybe he would marry him if Larry asked but he didn't really feel like doing so. Worst of all he didn't think he could give birth in Woodbury, there had to be specialized Doctors because a caesarean was always the only option for men.

Rick decided not to worry about anything and just went to bed crying. The next morning Rick was in total denial, the test had to be wrong. He went to the drugstore to purchase another test. “Carol quit your hee hawing and buy the expensive migraine medicine, you already said it was the best!” Rick froze with the test in hand. Larry was arguing with a woman. She gave Rick a polite smile as she picked up the medicine. Rick stared at Larry. “Got a problem?” Larry yelled. “No sir.” Rick replied before putting down the test and running out of the store.

Rick ran around the corner and puked. Larry told him that he had divorced years ago. He went on duty avoiding Shane. Today he felt like he was the problem with his life. If his ex best friend didn't screw his wife he would still be married, never would if found out he was gay because he was no cheater, and would not be pregnant. “Hey man. You got up come to Carl's game Friday.” Rick was in a terrible mood and nauseous, male pregnancy didn't take as long as females so symptoms progressed quicker. “Fuck off Shane!” Rick snapped, at wits end. Thankfully Shane backed off. 

Rick got off shift and took the test again, it was official that he was pregnant. He sighed and decided to call Larry. After three rings he picked up. “What the hell you want Grimes?” He stammered. “I uh,,.saw you with that girl...at the pharmacy.” Larry laughed. “Well cat's out out of the bag, I'm married!” Rick felt sick. “You told me you were divorced.” Larry laughed again. “You were some fine ass! All gentlemen and shit. If I told you I was married you wouldn't let me stick it in.” Rick didn't like Larry much to begin with but the hurtful words weren't his usual flair. He was used to sweet nothings whispered in his ears and respect. It was like everything changed. Rick began to cry. “Larry. I'm pregnant.” He heard a ice cold voice. “That shit isn't cool or acceptable in these parts. Get rid of it!” Rick cried harder. “You can't mean that!” Larry’s voice was firm and final. “It is freak and my best advice is to terminate!” With that the phone slammed down. Rick cried some more.

Rick felt like crap. His feet hurt and his pecks were tender, he ached all over and was tired. He sat down at the desk and put his head on the desk. Captain Morgan came up about then slamming down a police report. “Rick this report is shit!” Rick looked up with bloodshot eyes. “Holy shit. You look terrible!” He felt Rick's flush face, pasty pale. Rick croaked. “I'm fine.” Morgan shook his head. “I see anything I don't like or a head down again and you're going home.” Rick plastered on a fake smile and blearily tried to check the report.

Abraham and Rick were patrolling when they got a domestic abuse call. They responded being the closest to the call. When they got there a old lady was outside pointing to her neighbor’s house. “He always beating on her and she just takes it, I heard her screaming.” Abraham put a hand on the woman's shoulder. “It's alright ma'am we got it from here.” He knocked on the door. “Police. Open up.” There were steps behind the door before a man came to it. “What do you want?” Abraham flashed a smile. “We got a call. Where is the misses?” The guy made his own smile though it looked creepy. “She's here, Louise come here.” A meek looking woman with a black eye came forwards. “Hello officers.”

Abraham took a step to her. “Ma'am are you okay? Have you been hit?” She smiled. “Yes sir, I don't know why anyone would call though we were watching a tv show and a woman was yelling.” That was a common line, blaming screams on the tv. Rick came forwards then. “Ma'am are you sure everything's okay? We have gotten three calls in the past two weeks from different neighbors.” The man stepped out of his house sneering. “You calling my wife a liar?” Rick held his hands up. “No sir, it's just a question.” The man pushed him hard, making him fall. “My wife is fine!”

Rick felt a searing pain in his back and stomach. He grabbed his belly moaning. “Rick you okay?” Abraham asked. Rick tried to get up but his ribs started to hurt as he sat up. “Yeah, just need a minute. Abraham shoved the man against the wall. “That's assault on a officer right there.” He slapped cuffs in the guy and put him in the car. Rick tried to get up again but his body felt too sore. “hey man, you feel pretty hard on that concrete but what the hell?” Rick breathed deeply. “I don't know, everything just hurts.” Abraham helped him up but Rick started to moan and grip his stomach. “Okay, I'm calling a squad car to pick up this prick. We're going to the hospital.” Rick blushed. “I'm fine Abe.” He eyed him skeptically. “No, this is an assault, everything's going on paper.” 

Rick sat in the car nervous as the man in the back kicked on the gate in the back. After Abraham threatened to cut his nuts off he finally stopped. Rosita and Tara arrived taking the angry man away. Rick paced the pavement despite his soreness. “Let's just go back and type this report.” Abraham shook his head. “No can do. Need me to hold your hand?” Rick felt a heat of nervousness spread through his body as he walked in.

Dr. Greene was working at the hospital today. He was Rick's family doctor and friend. He also ran the hospital and was signing off paperwork. He would never let cops or firefighters wait to be seen and personally escorted Rick back. “So nasty fall huh?” He directed Rrick to the exam table. “Not really. A ginger haired man is just concerned. Hershel laughed at that. “Well, it's better to be safe than sorry. Where did you fall at?” Rick swallowed. “On my back.” Hershel got some exam gloves. “We'll unbutton that shirt and we will take a look.” Rick did so and Hershel moved behind him gasping. “Rick your back is bruised up.” The cop didn't understand how that fall could make that happen. He looked at his stomach and it was slightly pink. 

Hershel pushed his sore back to check for injuries. “Shit!” Rick yelled as his lower back was pushed. It sent a pain to his front and he cradled his belly. Hershel came to his front and touched the tender flesh as Rick hissed. He put a hand on Rick's stomach and pushed in as Rick howled. “Rick you're pregnant.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rick hung his head down. “I know Hershel. I just found out.” The doctor pulled out a chair and sat in front of Rick. “Male pregnancies are very fragile. You have to be on desk duty, any big bump or stress to this unborn child can cause a miscarriage. I can't tell your employer your business Rick but working is risking your babies life.” Rick started to tear up. “You mean I can't be a cop?” Hershel patted his leg. “I mean if you want to keep your life the same termination is the only option unless you let your body miscarry. If you want this child you need to go to a male pregnancy specialist. They are as rare as these pregnancies. Another police station will surely not hire you for desk work with you condition. I wish I could help you but it's out of my scope of practice. You got life choices to make son.”

Rick started to cry and Hershel got him a tissue. “I don't even know why I'm always crying. I don't know why I'm crying now.” Hershel checked out his swollen stomach. “It's the hormones. It's very natural.” Rick laughed out in stress. “Yeah normal.” Hershel started to write him a prescription for prenatal vitamins. “It's going to be okay. “I'll give you the information I know. Stress is bad on the baby. You have to be careful. For the next five months you will be very tender and bruise easily. After five months you will have the child by cesarean. I can help you find a doctor that specializes in that but you will need to move. You will have to have check ups every two weeks and need to be near the doctor in case of emergencies.” Rick soaked in the information.

“Now Rick I've known you a long time and I know this is a shock and I don't want to pry but do you have support at home?” Rick started to wail. “He told me to get rid of it.” Hershel gave him a tissue. “I know you have had a rough road relationship wise but Rick maybe a move will be good. Never doubt God’s plan.” Rick knew the doctor to be spiritual but he didn't see any good in this situation.

When he walked out Abraham was waiting. “I didn't think you would stay.” Abraham took in his sad demeanor. “Of course I did Rick. That sorry SOB better be glad I didn't punch him in the nuts.” When they got in the car Rick tried to stifle his sobs. “Want to talk?” Rick took a deep breath thinking it would be easier to say it out loud. “I'm pregnant Abe.” Abraham took his hand and squeezed it. “It's okay man. I'll make sure you're okay.” Rick looked up at a non judgmental Abraham. “You're a nice guy Abe but I didn't expect this reaction.” Rick held on tightly to his hand and Abraham didn't let go. “I hate bigots. I'm here for you man.”

Rick got to the station and told Morgan what was up. He was also very supportive but told Rick desk duty was the only option, also emphasizing a move was needed and that he would make sure a month's pension was paid if he decided to move. He also told Rick to go home with pay after getting hurt. When he stepped out Abraham was sitting by the door. “Morgan said go home?” Rick nodded. “Come on, I'll give you a ride home.” Rick thanked Abraham again before going in and slipping into bed. His stomach and back hurt so much.

Rick woke up to pain and pushed in his stomach. “It's okay baby, I'm going to do right by you.” Rick made up his mind he was moving. He was scared to leave his town and leaving Georgia if he had to but this baby deserves everything good. He rubbed his belly and decided to go dig out one of Carl's children books. He found one in a storage box in the garage and read to his baby. His pain eased and he went back to sleep.

A week passed and Rick decided to go to Alexandria, Virginia. A Dr. Negan was the number two male pregnancy specialist in the U.S. He had won numerous awards and was offered incentives to move but refused to move. Rick packed up his car plus a moving trailer that Morgan insisted on paying for. He sweated as he looked at Larry's house. He didn't want to go through this alone and was going to try one more time. Breathing deep he got out of the car.

He wiped the sweat from his brow as he waited for Larry to answer. The door opened. “Now what? Wanting money for the abortion costs?” Rick looked at him with contempt. “I'm keeping this baby and I'm moving. I don't care how you feel. I was just giving you one last chance to be a father to our child.” Larry laughed. “I don't want to play house with this freak child and it's daddy.” He pushed his hands into Rick's stomach and shoved him back. Rick's stomach burst into hot pain at the touch. Rick got in the car and didn't look back.

After four hours of driving Rick took a break and got a meal. He got a call from Abraham. “Hey man I was just checking on you. How's that trip treating your body?” Rick grinned “Not bad. I'm going it alone.” Abraham helped him pack and had visited yesterday giving him a $800 check and a big hug. Rick cried and tried to give the check back but his friend refused. He was sure he would miss Abe most of all. “Damn! I'm going to want the bust his head in next time I see him.” Rick grinned again. “He's not worth it.” Abraham laughed. “Well he is because he hurt my friend. I don't want to waste your time but please call me when you get there and I got a personal question to ask.” Rick twirled his straw wrapper. “What?” Abraham breathed hard. “Did you intend to funnel in that bisquick and take that chance?” Rick spat out his water laughing so hard. “No, it just happened. Actually Larry's idea, I didn't want to take that chance.” Abraham laughed too. “That sorry shit’s got it coming. Love you man.” Rick knew he would see his friend again. “Love you too. I will call when I get there. Bye.” Rick got back in and wondered how Virginia would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for Negan y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Negan!

Rick unpacked the essentials in his modest one bedroom apartment. He wa glad it was on the bottom story and that Morgan had hired some movers to help him with the furniture. He didn't think his body could take it. He also knew his wallet couldn't afford the movers itself. He slept on a air mattress reading to his baby.

Rick was happy he made the appointment before he arrived. Dr. Negan saw all male pregnancies quickly because they were rare but he didn't think his nerves could take much more. A nurse took his vitals. “Mr. Grimes we had your patient records faxed to us and your blood pressure was normal. Are you nervous? Because it's elevated.” Rick held his belly. “Yes ma'am. I've never been pregnant before.” The nurse held his shoulder. “You will be fine. Dr. Negan is the best.” Rick smiled. “I've read.” 

The nurse didn't close his door completely. Rick was getting more nervous by the minute. He heard a doctor yelling. “Eat more fiber! Go walking further than your mailbox you lazy fucker!” Then he heard a employee speaking. “Mr. Negan can you look at this mole? It looks funny.” There was a pause. “Great! Would you look at this shit? Maybe if you didn't lay in the sun all day you wouldn't be killing yourself. Wear some damn sunblock and go to the dermatologist. Shit looks funky and I'm not into free consults!”

Rick started to pant. His doctor was an ass, a mean ass. He would call him worse things than Larry, worse than anti male pregnancy groups. He started to feel hot and wanted to run. He grunted as his stomach started to hurt. Then a flashing smile walked in on a big body. “Hey Mr. Grimes.” Rick crossed his legs and stared as he clutched his stomach. “Rick I'm going to need you to calm down.” Rick started to cry. He watched the doctor get some keys and unlock a cabinet before grabbing a water from a small fridge. 

The doctor sat down looking at his chart. Rick felt calm and his stomach pain subsided somewhat. A stool parked in front of him and hands touched his legs pushing them apart. “First thing. Crossing legs is a no no. The little booger needs room.” Rick nodded pushing his legs further apart. “Now stress is a big no as well as all those common simple rules. No heavy lifting, no climbing ladders. Blah, blah, blah. I'll give you the pamphlet but you're stressing out Rick. I can see those dark eyes and the near panic attack you were trying to experience in my presence. Why were you freaking out?” Rick didn't want to say he thought he was an ass hole by hearing him yelling at two people, including a co worker.

“I'm just nervous. Never thought I would be pregnant.” Negan put a comforting hand on is knee. “You need to think of this as not a curse but a gift. Just think your DNA is so amazing you can produce life. There are women who can't even conceive and here you are. You are going to have a healthy child and give them a good home. I can see that already.” Rick brightened up at the kind words. “I'm a mess.”

Negan smiled. “Hormones. Now you got a while until you can find out the sex of the baby but how about a ultrasound? Are you waiting on anyone to be with you?” Rick shook his head. “Just me and little pea.” Negan smiled getting his equipment ready. “Nice baby nickname. Bond with your child. Pull up your gown please.” Rick blushed thankful for his boxers as he did so. “This gel will be cold.” Rick hissed at the sudden coolness to his stomach. He looked on the screen seeing a little shadow. “You won't hear a heartbeat until about a month. Don't worry.” Negan looked at the screen, then Rick's chart. 

Rick stood staring at his child. “So you fell Rick. I can see some trauma to your stomach but the baby looks okay. You got to be very careful though.” Rick looked at the screen crying and started to hiccup. Negan took his gloves off and took Rick's hand. “Hey. Relax it's just a spud on the screen.” Rick put a hand in his hair and started to rock. “No my boyfriend pushed me. Is my baby okay?” Negan sighed and pulled Rick's chin to him. “I need you to listen close here Rick. I just said the baby's fine. You do need to cool it though. I need you to let some shit go for this baby. Can you?” Rick closed his eyes and breathed. “I want to but I can't. Everything's a mess.”

Negan sighed. “Are you taking.” He looked at his chart. “Dr. Greene’s prescription for prenatals?” Rick breathed deeply. “Yeah.” Negan wrote him a prescription for a mild anti depressant. “Okay take this too.” He pulled out two papers. “Try this support group. Thanks to me we got lots of male pregnancies in the area. The other is a pamphlet on do’s and don'ts. Do not fuck this shit up.” Then Negan winked before giving him two more cards. “This group can help you financially. Insurance will cover your medical costs but you got lots more expenses and here's my cell phone card. Do not give that shit out. You bump that little stomach or work yourself in a tizzy I'll be there. Receptionist will set you up for another appointment on two weeks. Chill Rick.” With that Negan left the room. Maybe Rick's first impression was very wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cravings and a little lust. Just a little.
> 
> **comments always appreciated and wanted. Please let me know if there is a scene you would like to read.

The movers set Rick up quick and after rearranging light furniture for the sixth time he decides to pull out the Pregnant Males Support Group flyer. Thinking what the hell he got a fruit filled doughnut he thought was previously disgusting and drove on. He parked and looked as a few pregnant men entered a building. He looked at his sunken in and tired face before stepping out.

He made a beeline to more doughnuts and fruit to try to even it out and sat down. A few more men came in and he started to feel out of place as he noticed they all had someone but him. A man got up. “Well as you most know this is anonymous because some don't like prying but this can be a trying time and I want everyone to feel comfortable. No berating or negativity will be tolerated. Everyone will feel different about their pregnancy and opinions can differ. Now any new men may stand up and say hi.” Rick saw a few men look his way. He cleared his throat and stood up. “Hey. I just moved her from Woodbury, Georgia and I'm five weeks along.” He got a few claps and thumbs up as he sat down shoving a doughnut in.

After the meeting he felt better, like he wasn't alone and could do this. An attractive man and his partner came over. “hey I'm Aaron and I'm from this town. Lucky me, it's my first pregnancy and I just wanted to let you know that me and my fiancé Eric are here if you have questions or need to tour around Alexandria.” Rick shook his hand. “Thanks. I'm sure I will need your help and I'm still figuring out your beautiful town.” He felt better when he got in his car with Aaron and Eric's phone number in his phone.

He went through his bedroom and started putting clothes away when his phone rang. He frowned as Lori’s name flashed across his phone. “Hey Lori.” She huffed. “Good to see you can answer a phone. Rick you just told me you were leaving a week ago and I didn't believe you! Now I see your house is for sale! What the hell?” He rubbed his temples. “Lori why would I lie? I even told Carl, I wouldn't do a prank like that with him.” He could hear her aggressively putting dishes away. “Are you going through a midlife crises? I can't believe this shit!” Rick was getting agitated. “You have no right to my life. I told you I was moving. I give you child support. I do not owe you a explanation!” Lori didn't like that answer. “You are being a deadbeat dad. Carl needs you.” Rick stomped his foot. “I had a long conversation with Carl. He understands.” Lord hissed. “You say he understands but no loving father would do that to his son.” That struck a nerve with Rick. “Lori, I'm hanging up.” 

Rick felt like shit, Carl knew he was pregnant but he didn't want Shane or Lori to know. He missed his son and his life. He didn't want to be there all alone. He drew a hot bubble bath to calm his nerves. Slipping in he put his ear buds in and listened to some music. Screw Lori. He played with the bubbles breathing in slowly. As the water cooled he added more hot water letting it calm his sore muscles.

An hour later he got out and dried off before putting on pajamas. He felt woozy as he put his bottoms on. He sat on the bed feeling like the room was spinning. Closing his eyes before opening them again, he felt worse. He crawled to his nightstand and called Negan. “Doctor Negan speaking.” Rick was really worried and started speaking fast. “Doctor, its Rick. I'm dizzy and feel real bad. I'm worried about my baby. What do I do?” Negan spoke calmly. “Rick, breath. Lay down don't move and give me you address. Are you bleeding or in pain?” Rick tried to calm his voice. “No. Just dizzy.” Negan told him he would arrive soon.

Negan drive quickly wondering how this gorgeous man could have such issues. Absent baby daddy, falling, the other man pushing him, and now this? It would seem some Prince Charming would already claim him and fuck him calm. He wondered if he was really dizzy, probably just had gas. He went to the address and saw an apartment complex full of tiny apartments. Negan tried the door, glad it was unlocked. The doctor called out. “Rick?” He heard a moan. “In the bedroom.”

Negan saw Rick laying on his side, eyes closed and covered up. “Hey Rick, let's have a look.” He started to pull on the blanket. “You decent under here?” Rick pulled the cover back. “Yeah.” Negan leaned over. “Roll over please.” Rick complied with eyes still closed. Negan put a hand to the stomach pushing in. The skin was warm. “Did you take a hot bath?” Rick touched his stomach. “Yes.” Negan pulled the blood pressure cuff from his bag and took his blood pressure. “Rick you need to read that pamphlet thoroughly and soon. It would tell you no hot baths, that's why you're dizzy but your blood pressure isn't too high.” 

Rick looked up. “I had no idea.” He started laughing maniacally. “I was actually try to calm down and it helped till the walls started to spin.” Negan looked at him concerned. “What are you stressed about?” Rick frowned. “My ex wife doesn't know I'm pregnant and claimed I dumped my son and don't love him.” Negan handed Rick some medication. “Maybe you should practice the art of I don't give a fuck.” Rick laughed. “I was actually doing good. I was pissed instead of sad and crying.” 

Negan was glad to hear that but thought maybe Rick needed a counselor. “I went to that support group today. Met Aaron and Eric. They offered to show me around town.” Relief flooded Negan but he wasn't sure why. “That's great Rick. Make friends, relax, maybe have your son visit and no more hot baths.” Rick laughed. “You were fast getting here and I appreciate it.” Negan had sat on the bed at sometime during the conversation and went to stand up but paused when a warm hand grabbed his. “Is the baby okay?” Negan smiled. “Yes Rick.” 

Rick laid on his side touching his still exposed belly. “When will I feel a kick?” Negan pushed on the still warm stomach. “Two to three more weeks.” Rick grabbed his wrist. “Will it hurt or feel funny?” Negan grinned. “Won't hurt but funny yes. You will be peeing a lot more too. He or she will be sitting on your bladder.” A flash of hurt flashed on Rick's face. “I'm going to do this all alone.” Negan collected his things. “No Rick you have friends, a son. Less strong men and women have been through this alone. You don't need a man or a woman to have this child. You will be fine.” Rick smiled. “I'm not sure.” Negan sat on the bed again. “I'm a smart man, got a lot of education to back that up. Let that father nurturing take hold. Care for your baby more than everything else and you will be fine.” Rick looked into Negan's eyes, seeing a beauty in them he never noticed before. “Yeah, I just have the let some things go.” Rick went to bed relieved after Negan locked up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer!

Rick decided to call Aaron up and ask for a town tour. He was craving some chinese and wanted to know the best restaurant. Aaron picked him up and drove him around, showing off historic places and things further out. After mentioning chinese Aaron decided he wanted some too and they dined in. Rick pigged out then rubbed his stomach. “I never understood the pregnancy craving thing, I thought I was just an excuse to eat a lot. Now I understand my wife begging for pickles at 3 am.” 

Aaron laughed. “Yeah, I crave the weirdest things. So you were married?” Rick ate more of his chicken. “Yeah, she cheated on me and we got a divorce then I went on some dates with women. It didn't feel right until a guy asked me out. I didn't think I was gay when I said yes. Just thought we would play pool and I would maybe get a peck on the lips when the date ended. See what all the gay hype was about. When he kissed me it was fireworks and the sex was the best I ever had. That was it.”

“Well for me I always knew I was gay. I met Eric four years ago and we hit it off. We talked about adoption when we married because we always wanted kids. We knew the chances of us getting pregnant were slim. I proposed to him two months ago and I rarely bottomed. I decided to celebrate our engagement and bam! I got pregnant.” Rick smiled. “I'm glad your getting what you want and perfect timing too. I haven't even told my ex wife not that I think I have too. Her fiancé is my ex best friend.” 

Aaron extended out a hand to Rick. “Damn. I'm sorry. That just sucks.” Rick sighed. “Yeah, i just think she's a bitch now. I do things to goad her, don't answer her questions and such. Stole her grandma's china. Shane my ex friend though, I hate him. He was my best friend since kindergarten. We played sports together, went to police academy together, were each other's wingman getting girls. Marriage is a gamble, there's the possibility of divorce. He was my brother and he did the ultimate betrayal. I never would have thought in a million years he would do that too me.”

Rick drank some water. Aaron could tell he had time to process. He didn't seem all that bitter. Aaron decided to ask what he really wanted the know. “So the father of your child. Is he just coming up once you have the baby?” Rick shook his head. “We were only what I guess you would call fuck buddies. I mean he was nice to me. We went on dates and he bought me stuff. Spoke sweet and I liked him. I knew eventually we would go our separate ways. There was no love, just amazing sex. I found out after I was pregnant that he was married, I was just there for sex. He wanted me to have an abortion. I'm scared having this baby but I never believed in abortion. I took that risk, it's my problem. Though Larry was the one who pushed me into not wearing a confirm but I could have just said no.”

Aaron couldn't believe what this guy had been through. “Well whatever you need. I'm here.” Rick laughed. “Maybe I can borrow Eric for 3 am runs for tacos?” Aaron laughed. “Deal. He will probably already be out getting me McDonald's.” Aaron touched his stomach as his baby kicked. He stood up and came over to Rick. “Touch my stomach. He's kicking.” Rick grinned and touched. “Wow. It feels weird right?” Aaron rubbed his belly. “Yeah, I was scared about kicking and the caesarean most of all. The kicking isn't as bad as I thought. Let's hope the other isn't either.” Rick sure hoped so.

Aaron sat back down. “What about Dr. Dreamy? I saw him once on the road on a motorcycle wearing leather and it was hot! I told Eric I may have to leave him.” Rick laughed. “He's nice. I haven't thought of him that way. Might be weird with him seeing me so intimately but he's got pretty eyes and he checked on me last night at home. I took a hot bath and got dizzy.”

Aaron gasped. “He made a house call?” Rick stabbed another piece of chicken. “Yeah, he gave me his cell number and said call him if I needed him. The room was spinning.” Aaron giggled. “Hot damn. I haven't got his number just ago to the ER if you feel you need to speech.” Rick closed his container. “I thought everyone who was pregnant got it.” Aaron got up. “Nope, seems you are special.”

After Aaron took Rick home he decided that he should get Negan a gift basket. He already wanted to do something nice but now he knew house calls weren't common. Getting his keys he went down to a gift shop. He picked out a chocolate gift basket that contained so many different types of chocolate. In the end when his mouth watered he bought a bar of his own.

Parking in front of the hospital he felt a nervous heat spread inside. “Get it together Rick, it's just a gift.” He got out and walked in. Lucy, the receptionist from his first visit was at the front, that made him relieved. Trying to walk casually over and keep his voice steady he spoke. “Hey Lucy, Dr. Negan helped me out last night and I wanted to leave him this.” She got real excited seeing the basket. “It's so pretty and he loves chocolate. He rarely gets gifts before the babies are born because he's so brash. Wait here.” 

Rick sighed as he sat down. He wanted to leave the gift and run. Lucy came back. “Do you mind waiting a while? He's with a patient but he loves getting gifts personally from the sender.” Blushing Rick breathed a “Sure.” Ten minutes later Rick heard Negan yelling down the hall. “Get up and walk! You're pregnant! Your girl is probably tired if you sitting in the same damn spot all day. Walk and you will feel some relief idiot! You have to walk!” Rick looked at Lucy who didn't bat an eye. He figured after hearing the doctor at his first appointment that this really was his bedside manner.

Two men walked out, one frowning. They talked to Lucy, making their next appointment. As the pregnant man passed he heard him whisper to the other. “That doctor is such an ass!” The other agreed. “I know baby, just one more month. More more minutes passed before Negan walked out. “Rick! Hey, you feeling better?” He was grinning ear to ear and Rick noticed some patients staring at them. “Yes, I'm all better. He gave Negan the basket. I wanted to thank you for last night.” Negan took the basket. “Chocolate! My favorite. How did you know?” Rick attempted to look in those gorgeous eyes but couldn't. “Lucky guess.” Negan laughed turning the basket around. “It's got some of my favorites brands too. I don't believe in coincidences. You shouldn't have though. You need to save your money for the little tyke.” Damn it! Rick thought. He still couldn't look him in the eye. ”I was real scared and you made a house call. No biggie.”

Rick felt weak in the knees when Negan took his arm.”I have a break. How about I share some chocolate with you?” Rick was led to a lavish break room. Negan handed him a water. “You can't have enough of that now.” Rick twisted off the cap. “Thanks.” Negan opened his basket and took out a bar before pushing it in Rick's direction. “I think that beats the reason of gift giving if I eat some.” Negan scoffed before picking another bar out and throwing it at Rick. He barely caught the chocolate and heard a beautiful laugh from Negan. “That's the best brand Rick. Indulge.” Rick watched as Negan pushed the chocolate into his own mouth like he was starving. Rick suppressed a moan watching Negan eat as he opened his own chocolate.

“If I'm being honest. I already had a chocolate bar and chinese today.” Negan laughed again. “Most patients aren't so honest Rick. Chinese has high sodium and sweets should be in moderation too just don't go overboard on cravings.” Rick broke off a piece of chocolate. “So is it okay for me to eat this?” Negan bit into his bar again. “Yeah, just don't over indulge everyday.” They sat in comfortable silence for a while. “Aaron showed me around town, he's nice.” Negan stood to get his own water. “Yeah, I like him.” 

Rick played with the label on his water bottle. He wondered if he should get close to the man who would treat him but he was curious. He didn't have time to second guess it before it spilled out. “So how would you feel if you got pregnant?” Negan sighed. “I would probably enjoy it. I would have to take a break from work and have that prick Dr. Morales deliver my child but I would be happy. I would love to experience first hand what I practice everyday. I'm married to my work though. I don't get out much, one night stands sum it up.” He did a crude hand gesture that made Rick frown. “I probably can't carry though, God knows I've had enough potentials to make it happen.” Rick swallowed his water quick so he didn't spit it out. “You're gay?” Negan went to the trashcan. “Pssh, I'm bisexual. I love every variety available sex wise and figure wise.” Rick stared with his eyes bugged out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy will rear it's pretty head soon. I'm not sure it will be the next chapter or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mention of past suicide, just mentioned not graphic. I put stars * across the paragraph for those who want to skip it.

One week later 

Rick had been in a good mood all week and decided to go grocery store shopping. A lot of fruits and vegetables were picked and he had to remind himself to keep his cravings in moderation. Halfway through shopping he was irritated when he decided he couldn't hold his pee anymore. All that pressure on his bladder plus drinking a lot of water made him pee every thirty minutes.

Feeling more relieved he went to the water aisle. He looked at the six pack of waters along with the twenty four pack. Practicality of money versus heavy lifting had him staring back and forth. Tears threatened to form by his sheer frustration, it was just damn water. Picking up the six pack then two more he sighed feeling suddenly tired. 

“Need some help?” Rick smiled at the familiar voice. “Dr. Negan.” The doctor came over peering into his cart whistling. “Great selection.” Rick peered in. “I try, it's hard though.” Rick stared at Negan's ass as he bent over picking up two packs of twenty four waters. “I will help you lift.” Negan selected his own items that were very healthy as he helped Rick. Thanks to Negan charcoal and other heavy items were selected.

Negan followed him to his car and helped put all the groceries in. Any attempt from Rick to help was objected. Rick fiddled with his keys, wondering how he would get it in. Maybe that nice neighbor Dale would help. A strong palm slapped his back. “I'll follow you home and help you.” Rick looked at him bashfully. “My neighbor can help.” Negan had already walked to his car. “Nonsense Rick.” 

Negan ordered Rick right away to sit and drink some water while unloaded the car and put things where directed. A part of him was angry at being treated like a damsel in distress. Negan gathered all the grocery bags. “I'll recycle these unless you keep them.” Rick figured the man was an environmentalist. “Have at it.” Negan sat down with his own water. “So how is the pregnancy? Feeling good?” Rick nodded. “Everything's good. I'm doing the Support Group and Aaron, Eric, and I go out and eat. I feel more at home.” Negan chuckled awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck. Rick we trying to figure out his deal.

“So um taking the medication I prescribed?” Rick cut his eyes at him. “Yes, doctor.” Negan did a small cough. “Good. You just seemed upset when I saw you at the water.” Rick felt weak and wounded, Negan thought he wasn't taking the antidepressants because of his meltdown. Taking a sip of water he decided on telling the truth. “I was emotional over damn water. I used to be married. Lori my ex said I always had problems speaking my mind. I guess it's true. My mother battled with depression and my dad thought talking was weak and medication was bullshit. I guess I inherited both their faults.” 

Negan sighed. “Depression is inherited and your dad's opinions were ingrained into you at an early age. It's okay to be upset over water but if it gets to be too much I can recommend a counselor.” Rick put a hand to his ever stretching belly. “You think I'm messed up.” 

***************************

“Rick look at me.” Rick looked into those mocha eyes. “Messed up isn't what I would call depression or seeing a counselor. Empowering is a better word. If you talked to your mom without your dick bag dad she would probably agree and recommend it.” Rick looked away at what was about to be seen as a train wreck in Negan's eyes. “Probably would if she didn't commit suicide.” Negan just couldn't understand the depths of this man's despair or how strong he was.

******************************

Rick felt a warm hand on his cheek tilting his face up. Negan's eyes were so stunning that he couldn't hear the words being said to him. “What?” The doctor was pulling him up and Rick was amazed by his strength. “I said come here.” A chest flushed against his and warm arms engulfed his waist. He leaned into the hug, Negan talked low into his ear. “You are so strong and everything is going to be okay.” Rick closed his eyes and let the other man support his weight.

Two days later Rick decided to take a walk. Negan had really talked to him about counseling and what it could do to benefit. Rick had a lot of shit and agreed. He went to a counselor that morning and just discussed the basics, mainly Larry the ass hole. Then he went to his Support Group. Now he was at the park walking the trail. He heard running behind him but turned when no one passed him. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Rick didn't know how he kept running into Negan though it was a small town. Looking over at a toothy grin he shut his mouth a little too quickly. Negan was wearing his leather jacket and gloves. “I decided to take a walk. Little pea seems content.” Negan put his hands in his pocket. “Walking is great for pregnancy and water.” Rick sped up a little. “Yeah, I wouldn't want to be cussed at.” Negan touched his arm. “Come again?” Rick blushed at the double innuendo. “When I bought the chocolate I heard your bedside manner.”

Negan chuckled. “I give some leeway but when I get enough I explode. I may be hated afterwards but health is more a main concern. As far as I know your only fault so far is chinese and too much chocolate in one day.” Rick smiled. “I'm not perfect but I try. A confession, that first appointment my blood pressure was hiked because I thought you would judge me. I heard you yell at two people because the door was cracked.” Negan grimaced. “I'm sorry I made you feel that way, now as you can see I'm not such a bad guy once you get to know me.”

Rick rubbed his stomach. “You sure? The verdict's still out.” Negan playfully swatted his arm. “Yes, I'm sure. I'm a peach to be around.” 

“Yeah, you are.” Rick agreed then turned from Negan's face. “I went to that counselor today and the support group. I've been thinking, I was twelve when my mom passed. I probably haven't handled it well and I want to set an example for my children. Mental illness isn't a weakness and it's okay to speak out if you're hurting.”

Negan fist pumped in the air. “That's what I'm talking about!” 

Rick side eyed him checking out the leather clad man when he froze. “Oh my gosh Negan!” The doctor looked at a ecstatic Rick. “What?” Rick pulled his gloves off and put the hands to his belly, underneath his shirt and he felt a kick. “Ricky, you're ahead of schedule.” Negan stood still touching the stomach as Rick held his hand in place. “I was so freaked out. It's not that bad.” Negan grinned. “Say that when little one keeps you awake at night.”

Finishing their walk and heading to their separate cars Rick pulled Negan in for a hug. “Thanks for everything. You do so much for me.” Negan looked into those blues. “No problem.” Rick squealed when the baby kicked again. Negan didn't ask for permission before touching the flesh again. It would be night before Negan realized Rick didn't put doctor in front of his name. Rick wouldn't realize he was referred to as Ricky until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like this still, jealousy one of my fav's will come next.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy yay!

Five days later 

Rick was rearranging a vase for thirty minutes. Abraham was coming for a visit and he was nervous. He heard the doorbell and looked in the mirror, pushing some curls from his face before scoffing. This wasn't a date, it was a good friend visiting. He opened the door.

“Look at that baby bump!” Abraham exclaimed excitedly before hugging Rick as he picked him up off the floor. Rick hugged the large man tightly before being put back on the ground. Rick offered to take the couch for his stay but Abraham refused and they sat and talked.

Rick told him about the Support Group and Aaron and Eric. About counseling and Dr. Negan though he left a few things out. “I had to contain my anger Rick. Larry got arrested last week for hitting his wife while drunk. It's safe to say you dodged a bullet.” Rick didn't want to admit that it didn't surprise him too much. “I really know how to pick them.” Abraham sat closer. “Don't worry about that ass wipe.” 

Abraham eyed his stomach. “Can I touch it?” Rick raised a eyebrow at the man's childlike innocence while asking. He grabbed a large hand inspecting it, it was he huge. He put the hand to the belly and Abraham looked on in wonderment. Rick smiled to himself when Abraham hadn't moved the hand for minutes, it was awkward as hell but he didn't say anything. Finally little pea moved and Abraham put both hands on him, they almost completely covered Rick's stomach. 

Abraham seemed to be on sensory overload. “I'm calling it, it's a girl.” Rick always wanted a girl. “We will see Abe.” Rick couldn't help but think Negan's hands felt so much better on him. He shook the thought away almost telling Abraham about his developing crush. Negan didn't feel the same and could have anyone. Larry and him just broke up.

Rick insisted on making dinner. Abraham loved his stuffed shells and after a little argument Abraham agreed as long as he drove to the store and bought the ingredients. Rick rolled his eyes and agreed. 

Rick compared two sauces while Abraham got deodorant because he had forgotten his. “Well, well, well if it isn't my favorite patient.” Rick felt his heart speed up. “Doctor I keep running into you. Are you following me?” Rick saw a pink tongue swirl across pearly white, perfect teeth. “Small town. Only two grocery stores and a little tip the other has shitty produce.” Rick shook his head at the man's language.

“Butter my butt, call me a biscuit. Rick Astro pops in a off the radar civilization!” Negan did an up and down sweep of the huge man. Looking into the figures face he dropped his smile. He thought Rick's pea would be cute but maybe not so much. Rick looked back and forth between Negan and Abraham who seemed to be sizing each other up. The silence was broken. “I'm Dr. Negan.” Abraham shook the offered hand and saw a tight gripped challenge taking place. “Abraham.”

Abraham finally let go. “Well Rick, Abraham. I must be going. Have a good day.” Rick swung his head around not only to stare at that retreating ass in those tight jeans but in confusion. Abraham's name was spoke with extreme bitterness. “Dudes not cool, looks like he could take my head off. He your doctor?” Rick picked a sauce as he evened his voice. “Yep, that's him.” Abraham put his deodorant and candy in the cart. “Weird dude.”

Negan you're so big! I love feeling you in my tight ass! Yes Negan! Right there!” Rick rode Negan, plunging the dick further and further in. Negan put a hand on his protruding belly. “Like the feel of my cock?” Rick didn't slow down. “You know I do doctor. Need you harder! Harder!” Negan put his hands on his waist fucking up as Rick thrust down. Moaning as the sound of skin slapping on skin filled the room. “Fuck Negan!” Was yelled when he went for his prostrate. Negan grabbed Rick's red, seeping cock as Rick changed positions. Changing from his knees to his feet Rick increased his speed, flopping up and down greedily. There was no warning as his cock was milked dry into Rick's hole. Negan woke up feeling a sticky wetness. “Fuck me!” 

Abraham decided to go with Rick to his appointment. It was his last day and though Aaron and Eric were quickly becoming good friends Abraham was a ball. He told him about what a douche Shane was and that Morgan tried to put them together as partners and Abraham refused. His loyalty was unwavering, amazing since he could separate his personalities and be professional at work. He really has Rick's back. 

Negan could be heard screaming at a patient. “Colorful language.” Rick rubbed his stomach. “Yeah, he snaps easily.” Abraham pinched his arm. “Sure you don't want to move to California?” He giggled. “Very sure.” Negan busted in and looked at the pair. “Greetings.” Rick pouted at the gruff voice. “Doctor.”

Negan looked over the chart. “Any concerns? Changes?” Rick crossed his arms. “Everything's good.” Negan avoided looking up. “Good, good.” He turned on the ultrasound machine. “Cold.” Was muttered before the cream was hastily put on his stomach. Rick hissed at the sensation. Abraham spoke up. “Doctor, your bedside manner sucks. A little warning before slopping on that shit would've been nice.” Negan gritted his teeth. “I said cold.” Abraham straightened his back. “Then didn't pause before you did it.”

Rick looked at the challenging stars. “Boys! Quit whatever this is. Ultrasound.” Abraham relaxed his posture and Negan slid the machine attachment against his stomach. Negan pushed around mechanically avoiding small talk. “Looks good.” He snapped a few photos, printing them out. Negan gave them to Abraham which Rick didn't understand. “Okay guys, check up in two weeks.” Negan didn't look up from the chart and exited the room.

Rick took a shower, feeling like shit. Maybe he did something wrong hugging Negan at the park or letting him feel the kick. He didn't consciously do it because of his crush but now he felt the doctor was pulling away. He just needed to remember he was only a number on Negan's resume of live births.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Negan had a wet dream. So unprofessional!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluff and an admission.

Rick put some diapers in his car. He just got done price checking baby items and it was going to be expensive. Cranking up the car and putting on some classical music he wondered if it really made a difference compared to some pop music. Rubbing his baby bump and talking as he went. “Fuck!” He screamed when he noticed he had a flat tire. Pulling over he rubbed his stomach. “It's okay little pea.” He pulled out his phone and noticed it wasn't in his pocket.

“Shit!” Rummaging through his car he thought before remembering he left it home. It was only five pm and he had plenty of light to walk. It would be a struggle though, he felt run down all day and his feet had been swelling. Locking the car he walked on. Two miles into his four mile journey he had to contain the rage he felt at leaving his cell home. 

Negan was getting off early, maybe watch some tv and splurge on potato chips. Turning up the radio he sung in tune, looking over as he saw a slow moving man walking. “Fuck me!” Of all the people on earth it could be it was Rick. Negan thought of driving on but he knew where there man lived now. At the pace he was walking it would be awhile before he arrived. “Shit!” Negan sighed as he turned around. 

Rick saw a beautiful pearl black car pull over, it was surely expensive. He touched his stomach protectively knowing what happened to some pregnant men. He put his hands on his knees panting when he noticed it was Negan hopping out. Negan put an arm around a tired Rick and opened the door for him.

Rick looked drained, closing his eyes and panting. Seeing little movement he swallowed thickly before putting the seat buckle on the hardly stirring man. He put on his own seat belt and drove off. Rick didn't speak when Negan unbuckled him and helped him out. He collapsed on the couch, taking his shoes off and putting his feet on the table. Negan fetched them both a water. Rick downed it all in two sips. Negan gave him his own that was sipped slower. The doctor tilted his head to Rick's feet that were red and puffy. 

The pregnant man finally moved but only to get a pillow and put it against the arm rest and snuggle against it. “I might should get you some more vitamins.” Rick laughed, eyes still tightly shut. “Too long a damn day.” Negan smirked at the rarely cussing man's words. “Well I should go, I don't know why you were walking down the road alone but do I need to call your boyfriend?” Rick did move then laughing and clutching his stomach. “Loser daddy? I wouldn't call that piece of shit a boyfriend.” Negan would agree, remembering he pushed the sweet man. “Abraham and you have another spat?” Rick looked at the doctor blearily, laughing till tears were in his eyes. “Abraham? That's my friend and police partner in Woodbury. I'm not exactly tiny or exotic enough for his taste. Plus I got man parts, that might be a problem.”

Negan turned pink at his error. “He went to your damn doctors appointment Rick. It's natural to assume he was the other dad.” Rick went into another laughing fit. “He's kind and generous. He was worried about me being alone here. He gave me a $800 check when I left. It's natural to assume he wanted my ass too. But it was false.” Negan blinked his eyes at the amount Rick told him. That was a good friend.

Negan leaned forward and took Rick's feet. Rick cut his eyes at him. “Looks like you need a foot rub. I will oblige unless you want me to call Aaron.” Rick bit his lower lip, a foot massage would feel good. He turned on the couch and closed his eyes, putting his feet on Negan's lap. Negan willed the twitch in his cock away at seeing that lip bite. He concentrated on the pads underneath Rick's toes first. A moan escaped Rick's lips and he touched his belly, exposing it. Negan increased the pressure and massaged his feet and ankles. A smirk came on his face as he heard Rick snore.

Negan was never one for boundaries. A sweep was made through Rick's apartment and he found a screwdriver to fix a loosening door knob. He changed some light bulbs and did some light dusting. He laughed at his appearance in a mirror in the hallway. He was acting like a papa bird attempting to nest. Standing over the pregnant man he ran a thumb along his cheek. Rick had soft skin, probably from all the produce he ate as he fridge signified. “Damn. I'm such a creeper.” Negan spoke to himself. He decided to use the restroom and leave before he made a fool of himself.

Rick woke up feeling better after a nap and his feet no longer felt tender. Negan must have left. Rubbing his tired eyes he thought back to Negan's cold demeanor last time compared to today. Jealousy came to mind but that was ridiculous. He couldn't possibly like him, Negan could have the cream of the crop. A light humming went down the hall and Rick looked up meeting Negan's gaze.

“I was just leaving.” Negan thought Rick looked beautiful post nap. Rick smiled. “No rush. I can make you dinner.” The doctor jutted out his hips making Rick stare low. “Don't bother with me Rick.” Negan must be imagining things, he swore Rick looked at his crotch. “Wasn't going to be a full course dinner but suit yourself. What's the best mechanic in town?” Negan bowed out his back, yeah Ricky was definitely checking him out. “Myers's Tires. Was that why you were walking?” Rick rubbed his belly lazily. “Yeah, just a flat tire but I would rather know the best mechanic just in case. My car is old.” Negan walked over, resisting the urge the touch the man's stomach. “Where is it? Simons a friend he can tow it in.” Rick looked at the man who did so much for him. “No. It's fine. You have helped so much already.” Negan ran a tongue along his upper row of teeth. “Ricky you can't change a tire. It's a simple phone call. Street name.”

Rick gave him the facts and Negan called his friend. He didn't tell Rick that he wouldn't have to pay. Rick told him thanks and Negan gave him a you're welcome with his hand on the door to freedom. Something overcame Rick and without thinking he blurted out his thoughts. “You being an asshole last time, was that all because you thought Abraham was my boyfriend?” Negan's mouth opened and closed like a fish before a strained voice was heard. “I wasn't.”

Rick giggled. “Surrre.” He stretched the word. “You were such an asshole.” Negan decided to give Rick the answer he really wanted, he already saw the want in his eyes. “Okay Ricky. I lied, I was an asshole because I was jealous.” Rick looked over just to see Negan's ass walk out the door. Negan got in the car and laughed. “Holy shit! I'm never that blunt!” Rick patted his belly grinning. “Sweet pea. Someone likes us.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creepy Simon makes an appearance. Warning blood and pus are mentioned but I don't think it's that bad. Just more awkwardness that's jumbled in my head. Idk why this chapter exists.

Rick grunted waking up slowly to a ringing phone. “Hello?” 

“Mr. Grimes this is Simon from Myers Tires. Your car is ready.”

Rick blinked looking at his alarm clock, it was only 8:20 and his car was ready.

“Okay. Thanks, I'll get dressed and get a taxi. I shouldn't be too long.”

He heard a creepy laugh that didn't sound like it fit with the man. In fact no laughing seemed to fit the serious voice on the other end.

“Nonsense Rick. Call this number back when you're ready. Dwight will pick you up.”

“Dwight?”

“Yes, he will have long blond hair and be driving a trunk with Myers Tires on it. Take your time.”

With that the phone clicked. Rick got out of bed to take a shower. Looking to the mirror, he turned to the side. He was huge, he felt like he grew overnight. Getting a loofah out he hissed as the sponge hit his sensitive pecs. Men couldn't breast feed but their pecks got sensitive like they could, he read some even had a discharge. Rick dropped the soap and contemplated picking it up. In the end his back protested the bend and he decided to keep it there.

Not long after his call a grumpy man knocked on the door. Following Dwight out he stared as the guy opened his door for him. Rick blushed as he got in, it was silence the whole way over. Dwight parked the car and when Rick opened the door he heard the first words since hey. “Stay there I got it.” Rick followed the man's trail with his head. The employee ran over and opened the door while helping him out. “Thanks.” Rick muttered shyly and got no response.

Rick followed Dwight inside. A balding man was cursing at an employee. Cocking his head Rick wondered if this was Negan's brother. After a curse laden rant Simon turned. “Sorry Rick. I didn't know you were there.” He felt uneasy at the mustached man's sneering smile. Simon got out his keys from a lock box. “Here Rick. Enjoy your day.”

Rick stared blankly. “How much do I owe you?” The man laughed that creepy laugh again. “No friend of Negan's pays. Have fun.” Rick huffed. “I don't feel comfortable not paying.” Smile still intact the man walked over slowly. “Rick my main man Negan and I have an agreement. I scratch his back, he scratches mine. Yours has been indirectly scratched, like I said enjoy.” Rick still didn't feel comfortable but decided it was best just to leave. “Well thanks Simon.” The man patted Rick's back. “Sure thing Rick.”

Rick got home and sat on the couch flipping through channels. It wasn't long before he fell asleep. Rick could hear his child crying for food. He put her to his pec and she griped on sucking hard. The cries stopped before his little girl cried a high pitched wail. Looking down he realized he could produce no milk. Deciding his baby needed formula he walked out of the run down house. A zombie came at him, he knew this enemies well and plunged a knife into it’s head. Baby formula would be hard to find. The Georgia heat was sweltering during his trek. Coming up on a store he banged on the door, hearing no zombies he pried the door open. The goods inside were limited and spoiled. His baby cried, her stomach gurgling in pain. He grasped his pec because it was swollen and tender.

Rick sat up sweating profusely. Putting his legs down he grunted and touched his peck. A sticky discharge made his shirt stick to him. Walking to the bathroom he hissed as he pulled his shirt up. It stuck to his tender pecs. The dream had to be related to his physical pain and it was a girl. Remembering Abraham's words he wondered if little pea was indeed a daughter. Grabbing a washcloth to apply to his pecs he gasped pulling back. It felt as if he had a heart beat nside each of them.

Not knowing if avoiding a wash would make him more tender he contemplated before giving up. He sat back down moaning, zombies were a crazy concept but the dream felt so real. The desperate feeling of knowing a daughter's starvation. He ran soothing strokes up his belly. Rick jumped at a knock. Holding an arm across his pecs he got up.

Negan was at the door grinning ear to ear with a casserole bag in hand. “Ricky I bought dinner!” Rick hadn't ate lunch but he felt awful too. Negan looked over at a frowning man. “You okay there?” Rick looked at him sighing. “Yeah, just tired.” Negan sat the bag down revealing stuffed shells. “Stuffed shells with homemade alfredo sauce.” Rick grabbed some dishes, salivating at the smell. 

Negan watched Rick partake of the food like a feral dog. Finishing it quickly he made a second serving. A quick witted quip was on his tongue about chewing your food but seeing Rick gulp half a glass of water before chowing down more made him think again. Negan cut into his shell delicately as Rick wolfed down some garlic bread. Negan wasn't halfway through his meal when the pregnant man stood up and bought his own dishes to the sink and filled it with soapy water. 

Negan looked over when he heard a grunt of displeasure. “Everything good?” Rick didn't turn. “Yeah.” He replied, dunking a plate in the suds. Negan heard another grunt. Standing up he approached a forward facing Rick. He stood closer into his personal space and looked at him. Eyes trailed down to a upper moist shirt. “Ricky, you're discharging.” Rick blushed, grabbing the sponge to continue on the dish. Negan reached for a wrist. “No, no, no. Doctor’s orders to stop.”

Rick huffed in frustration when Negan pushed him onto a couch and went outside. Seeing Negan return with a medical bag he rolled his eyes. Did doctors really carry medical bags out of the office? Why did Negan always make him feel like a damsel? Wondering what Negan could really do for his current ailment he peered in, Negan handed him a cream. “It's cooling cream, it will help.” Rick grabbed it mutely and went to the restroom, hissing as he pulled off his shirt,

His pecs were swollen and enlarged. He rubbed the cream onto his hands. It seemed the coolness would be pleasurable. Hissing he touched the hot to the touch flesh and rubbed it on. It was hardly a tolerable experience. Rubbing more on his palms he reached for his other pec and cried out. The barely there touch felt like fire. Negan knocked on the door. “You okay Rick?”

Rick looked down as he blushed. “Yeah.” Touching the flesh again it felt hotter despite the cool cream touching it. He hissed and pulled away. Wrapping himself in a towel he cracked the door. “I couldn't get my other.” He cleared his throat. “Side.” Negan pushed the door open gently. Negan looked at him before sighing. “I've seen your stomach, it's just a tit Rick. An uncomfortable one at that.” Frustrated at Negan's nonchalant statement he sighed angrily and threw the towel to the floor.

Negan paid this hissyfit no mind and inspected the pecs. Leaving the bathroom he came back with his medical bag and retrieved some gloves before putting them on. Then he grabbed some different cream. “Sit.” Mad at the simple order and refusing to sit on a toilet Rick hopped on the bathroom counter. The doctor took the cream and put it on his glove. Rick flushed as Negan bent down to his pecs. “It’s numbing cream.” Negan pressed it to his less sensitive one.

Rick felt an instant relief, he wondered why Negan didn't give that to him first. Rick bit his lip hard as Negan tried his best to lather his other peck gingerly. It hurt and the heat felt unbearable. Rick looked at the ceiling when Negan blew on the lubricated pec. It felt damn good though. Negan looked at his watch and Rick felt offended. He didn't want to be in this situation and Negan was making him feel like a burden. Closing his eyes in agitation and embarrassment Rick screamed at a sudden sharp pinch to the skin. Looking down he saw a pool of pus and blood in Negan's glove. He also felt relief.

Negan trashed the glove. “I'm sorry, I know that hurt like a bitch but warning you would make it worse. I was making sure you were numb enough because I knew I had to do that.” Negan put on some more gloves and put more numbing cream on. It didn't feel as bad. The doctor then applied cooling cream to both pecs. Rick moaned. “That feels a lot better.” Negan smirked. “I bet I could do lots of things to make you feel better.” Rick couldn't believe this sexy beast just said that. He looked away not knowing what to say.

Negan was thinking about his actions versus his motives. He really liked this guy, a mix of innocence and something else. He knew Rick was a naughty little thing that had to potential for a foul mouth. He wanted to hear moans of ecstasy as much as cursing. Rick had to be a kinky little shit. He looked away out of mutual attraction, not embarrassment. How ethical was his comment though after touching the man's boob for medical reasons?

Negan took the gloves off and washed his hands, looking at Rick's ass sitting on the counter right next to the sink. “Well I'm going to leave both creams. Numbing first then cooling. If it gets bad like that again let me know. I guess if that's it I'll be going.” Rick tugged his arm and looked into his eyes. Rick's baby blues peered into his. “I don't know Doc, my feet hurt.” Negan smirked and walked to the couch sitting. Rick didn't bother putting a shirt on and plopped his feet in Negan's lap. He moaned as Negan massaged them thoroughly. 

“What kind of mating ritual was this? The hell? He's already mated!” These were the thoughts running through his mind as Rick rubbed his belly lazily and got more comfortable, shamelessly pushing his foot further into Negan's palms. Negan couldn't help but huff a quiet laugh as Rick started to snore. He didn't know it this was Rick's odd attempt at flirting or just wanted a damn good foot job. Either way Negan knew he damn well liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, boob medical job? Idk who writes this weird shit. *runs and hides.
> 
> And another dream, idk...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys once again IDK and I just apologize for this weird smut.

Negan woke up confused, he wasn't in his bed and didn't remember getting laid. Then he saw those pretty feet from a certain pregnant man. He removed them gently before taking a leak. Coming back he brushed the curls back from Rick's forehead, it was tempting to peck that head but he refrained. It was 4:00 and he had a long day ahead.

When Rick woke he wondered how long ago Negan had left. Looking in the fridge he grabbed the cold leftovers of last night’s dinner. He ate it straight from the container. He took a shower, relieved that he could actually touch his pecs, no pain remained.

Rick breathed in breathlessly. He hadn't seen Negan since he fell asleep during his foot massage, it was check up day. The door was cracked again, Rick furrowed brows when Negan laughed loudly in the hall. There was no cussing or yelling. A medical assistant and Negan exchanged a playful banter.

Rick rubbed his belly and touched the beginning of partially swollen pecs. The cream helped so much. “Ricky! How you feeling?” Negan's bunny teeth were on full display. “I'm great doctor. Only issue is my pecs but the cream helps a lot. Negan put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Great! That's what I like to hear.”

The silence was comfortable until the reminder of the cold cream before it was smeared on his stomach. Negan guided around. Rick gasped at the sight of his pea growing. The monitors volume was turned up and Rick almost fell off the exam table in excitement. “Negan!” Rick breathed in thickly at the sound of his babies heart. 

Negan turned it up a notch and Rick cried tears of joy. Enjoying the experience fully he reached out for Negan's hand. “Stupid move!” He chastised himself quickly but Negan had already held on to the hand, looking intently himself at the screen. After a long time of hand holding bliss Negan clicked some photos and printed them. Rick squealed in delight looking at them in awe. “Babies heartbeat is strong, everything's good.”

Negan turned off the screen and coughed awkwardly. “Dinner!” Rick yelled too loudly. Clearing his own throat he spoke neutrally. “Let me pay you back for the last dinner by making you my own.” Negan eyed him down like he was the meal. “Sure Rick, just make sure I have some meat, it's my favorite you know?” Rick looked at him to see it he was serious or making a sexual pun but the doctor gave nothing away.

Rick put the pork chops in the oven. He decided steamed asparagus and corn were the safe bet. Mashed potatoes were most likely repulsing to Negan. Rick sat down tiredly, he hurt all over. His feet throbbed and his pecs were startling to swell again rapidly. Rick picked up a children's book and read to his pea. A flush of panic rose through him when Negan knocked on the door. 

Negan was wearing leather and casually leaning over the door when Rick answered. He walked in like he owned the place. “Smells good Rick. Did you really cook it?” He teased. Rick rolled his eyes. “I'm not a master chef like you but I manage.” Negan snickered, picking up the book and eying it wearily. “Mr. Bunny plants a garden?” Rick laughed. “Light reading for her.” Negan came over and lightly touched his stomach. “Her?”

Rick shrugged. “Just a feeling.” Negan smirked, cocking a hip out. “I like that about you. Trusting your intuition.” Rick snatched the book from the man's hands. “You don't know me well enough to know what I do.” Leaning forward he whispered. “Oh Ricky, I always trust my own gut too. I know you.” Rick turned red.

After dinner Negan pushed Rick over and told him to sit down while he washed the dishes. Rick watched as the doctor hummed happily putting away food and washing dishes. Even wiping down the stove and counters. Rick wished Larry could be like that. No, he wished Negan was the father of his child instead. Rick watched enthralled in the domestic scene before him, rubbing his tender pecs unconsciously. 

Negan pulled the plug from the sink and shook his head. Rick sleepily looked his way, touching his flesh under his shirt. “Is it hurting again?” Rick didn't answer. “Rick!” The man's eyes got big. “What?” Negan pointed. “Sore?” Rick blushed a innocent pink. “I should probably put something on it before it gets worse.” Negan yanked the hands out of his shirt. “I got this.”

Negan led Rick to the bathroom and washed his hands. “Do I need to get gloves?” The implication of those hands on his felt heavy, he gulped. “It's fine.” Negan picked up the cream. “It's not too late.” Rick felt at ease by his concern. “No, go ahead.” Negan got a dollop of cooling cream. “I think you can hold off on the numbing cream for now but if you need it later we will get it. “We” and the assumption of time passed together made Rick feel so very domestic.

Rick suppressed a moan at the cream being lathered on him. The coolness helped but he felt his cock twitch. The caressing of his pecs was nicer than a foot massage. The more his pecs was kneaded the more aroused he got. The pain in Negan's warm touch made him feel on fire, it was just enough to be pleasurable. Negan watched as Rick got silent and leaned into the touch, his eyes hooded in lust.

Negan worked quickly, taking advantage is what this would be. He washed his hands and closed the cream. “How's the feet?” Rick swayed. “Not bad.” Negan smirked. “The truth?” Rick walked out of the bathroom. “Not great, but better.” Negan took his hand and passed him. Sitting on the couch he patted his thigh. Rick's teeth shined happily as he sat down and put them on the older man's lap.

Rick sighed at the relief of tension on his feet. Negan seemed to enjoy the massage, taking care of the redder parts of his skin. Rick didn't know how he could be single. Hot, attentive, intelligent. He must have many men and women lined up. The thought made him angry but maybe it wasn't true. Negan seemed to give him too much attention if he had side pieces. Rick huffed when Negan dug into his foot perfectly. All pain seemed to seep out, his pecs were fine now too.

Rick looked at the man again, smiling as he worked Rick's lower calves. Smirking Rick stuck a foot against his groin. Negan hissed and looked over. Biting his lip seductively Rick pushed his toes against his balls. “Shit Rick! Thought that was a foot slip at first. Got a devil lurking underneath?” Rick curled his toes against the hardening cock. Negan turned as Rick pushed his foot up and down his shaft. The pregnant man liked the needy moans escaping the other’s mouth.

Lazily running a foot up the stiffening member Negan grunted. A few more toe caresses and Negan unzipped his jeans. Rick watched in curiosity as he adjusted his boxers, releasing a good sized dick. Rick felt himself ooze at the sight. Negan hissed as a great toe touched his slit before teasing downwards. Rick released his first moan when Negan licked into his palm, lathering spit on his large hand. Negan then put it to his cock, stroking up and down. Pushing his foot against the doctor's balls he saw a pearl of precum dribble down. Negan smeared it onto Rick's foot before thrusting against it.

They looked at one another. “Touch yourself.” Negan ordered. He couldn't resist when he saw the spark of hazel in the other man's eyes. Unzipping his pants he collected his own ooze and rubbed around his sensitive head. Rick bucked up in ecstasy, he hadn't touched himself since pregnancy. Negan hungrily eyed the cock, not much smaller than his but much more narrow. 

“Negan.” Rick moaned sensually as he ran a toe up the doctor's length. Negan pushed the foot to his dick as he swirled his upper length. He watched Rick's face flush in euphoria as he touched himself and clenched his toes against Negan's own member. “Pull your shirt up.” Confusion clouded Rick's features but he pulled it up nonetheless. Negan grinded harder on Rick's foot and swirled a thumb around his slit.

Rick gasped realizing Negan was studying his large belly. He didn't feel attractive but Negan seemed to be in bliss. Rick took a moment to rub his belly slowly before stroking himself again. Then dug his toes into Negan's balls. The doctor moaned loudly, spilling out. Rick grunted, his eyes widening when Negan lapped at his cum stained toes. Rick breathed in harshly watching Negan suck a toe in, devouring a glob of his own seed.

Negan crawled between Rick's feet. He gripped Rick's seeping cock and stroked punishingly up and down. Placing another hand on Rick's pregnant belly he rubbed soothing circles and sped up his strokes. Rick cried out as he flowed over. Negan licked up Rick's still twitching cock, swallowing his load.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell? I just keep writing stuff I don't like (foot fetish). How pregnancy kink and feet collided IDK. Hopefully you like this shit. Also, I promise the next sex scene will be less weird and hopefully smuttier. Also I kinda wanted Negan to jizz on Rick's stomach. Is that too much? Disrespectful to sweet little pea? IDk, my mind is already trash.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lori's just a bitch okay. 
> 
> Please comment, I went out of my comfort zone doing this but I'm really liking it now.

Rick breathed in, his belly rising up and down quickly. Negan licked his lips with his head in between Rick's legs. The doctor purred when Rick carded hand through his curls. “I can't believe we just did that.” Negan smirked “I can.” Then he kissed his pregnant belly. A wave of peace flowed through Rick. Negan took his hand. “You okay with this? We cool?” He hummed. “We’re very cool” Rick answered.

Negan was happy that Rick seemed calm. Everything got so heated fast that he couldn't think of the possible ramifications but now he could see how negatively Rick could act now. “Rick. Don't think I do this Rick. I've never done this with a patient, with a pregnant man either.” Rick was relieved. “I believe you Negan.”

Negan had to leave soon after for work. He leaned in and Rick thought he was going to kiss him but he gave a firm hug instead and patted his stomach. “Take care of our girl. Text me” Then he was gone. Rick had to remind himself to take it easy and not get drowned in feelings. After all Larry seemed okay until it was painfully obvious he wasn't at all.

Rick stretched and took a walk, played a game on his phone, and did housework. He stayed productive as he started a store wish list for his baby items. He even ate a healthy meal and resisted the sweet cakes he bought. It all came crumbling down with one phone call.

“Rick I can't believe you forgot to tell me your pregnant!”

“Lori.”

“Don't “Lori” me, Rick I didn't even know you were gay! No wonder our sex life sucked!”

That was a low blow even for his ex.

“Lori. You know I loved you and did right by you when we were married. Our sex life was fine until you pulled away. I didn't know at the time it was Shane that was the issue. I know…”

“Rick!” Lori cut him off. “What the hell does Shane have to do with you being a liar?” 

Rick cringed at her shrieking. “What does me being pregnant have to do with our marriage either? It's been over Lori. Not telling you my business does not equate to me lying!”

Lori let out a frustrated growl. “I'm Carl's mother. Some things I have a right  
to know.”

This was what Lori always did to justify her prying, like when he attempted to date Jessie.

“Where Carl's concerned I'm a open book. He's my son Lori. My pregnancy and my sexual preferences don't concern you though.”

Lori screeched. “They do Rick. Your lifestyle and pregnancy make you a potential hate crime victim. If I ship Carl up to Virginia and he gets hurt that's on both of us.”

Rick thought that was grand coming from the woman who didn't even know Carl got out of the house and was wondering the woods when he was six.

“You know I will always protect Carl.”

“You will try, my son's safety means everything. I might just have to get a lawyer. Gain full custody.”

Rick's blood flowed harshly as his heart sank. “Lori.”

“Rick I'm so disappointed in you right now. I can't talk anymore.”

She hung up on his face and Rick cried. He cried himself to sleep. After hours of sleep Rick woke up, he turned on his side and rubbed his stomach. He didn't want to move, to eat. He felt miserable and wanted his son with him. He missed him so much but didn't even contemplate taking him with him, Rick would never uproot his son's life, especially when he was moving because of the choices he made. He cried some more as he made lunch, biting into a tasteless sandwich.

Negan was pissed, he cussed at every single living creature that crossed his path. Rick hadn't called or responded to any of his texts. Maybe he got cold feet, maybe he was passed out cold. Negan had no answers. Blessing out his secretary once more he bellowed out for her not to screw up locking up before he slammed the office entrance door shut. 

Rick was laying on the couch staring at the ceiling. Lori had just texted him about how Carl couldn't visit him like planned in two weeks. He hadn't done anything but sleep and eat in two days. The meals and prenatal vitamins shoved down his frowning face. He knew Lori was a bitch and he shouldn't worry but Carl was his one constant in life. His had a gaping hole in his heart already when he had to share custody with Lori getting more time. He got one week for her every three. Now he wondered if he would even see his son once every two months.

Rick grumbled as the door knocked. Swinging his legs over the couch he answered it. Negan was wearing his leather jacket and gloves with bags in his hands. “Shit Rick, going to stare or you going to let me in?” Rick slowly pushed the door back. Negan put the bags on the table before making another trip to his car. Rick saw a toolbox on the table. “No offense Rick but you look like shit!” 

He stared at Negan with a pout. Negan walked over and gave Rick a sniff. “You stink. What the fuck Rick? Where's my post jerk off text?” Rick stammered at Negan's choice words, he was so blunt. “Been busy.” Negan took groceries out of bags as he ran a tongue along his teeth. “Doing what? Eating bon bons and watching daytime tv?” Rick put his fingers up to pinch his nose. “I.” He sighed frustrated. He felt like shit and didn't really have a good excuse for Negan, he was to tired to find one also.

Negan came to him and tilted his head up. The doctor looked so concerned. Ruffling his hands through curls he spoke gently. “Are you taking your meds? Seeing that counselor?” Rick wanted to scream but it took too much energy. Instead he looked down. “Not everything has to do with that.” Negan put a comforting hand on his neck and kissed his forehead. “Ricky I need you take a nice warm shower with soap. If I think you're not doing that then I get to see that beautiful, pregnant belly again right?” Rick nodded walking off, he really just wanted to sleep some more.

Stepping into the kitchen after a generous wash Rick's mouth watered at the mingling scents. “Negan was stirring something on the stove.” He smiled and leaned into Rick's neck taking a sniff. “Smell sexy babe.” Rick blushed. Negan concentrated hard on the stirring. “So you going to tell me what's up?” Rick sat down seeing a cold glass of lemonade. “Don't want to talk.” Negan stirred more and didn't look over. “I don't think that's a good idea.”

Nothing else was said until Rick had a plate in front of him. “How about we eat in peace then take a walk? Maybe talk later?” Rick agreed before digging into some chicken. Negan worried about him the whole meal but he seemed to enjoy his cooking. After a few bites his expression changed. By the end of it he was rubbing his belly after three additional servings of carrots.

Negan took his hand and headed out, driving his car to the park. Rick loosened up walking, pausing periodically for Negan to touch a moving stomach. “Going to tell me why my fine ass was textless?” Rick sighed. “I doubt you ever go without attention.” Negan topped Rick from walking more. “Rick. Let's don't really make this about me because we know it's not.” Rick gave up.

“I wasn't happy when I had to move, I did it because little pea deserved it. Only other option was abortion and I never even thought of it. My ex wife Lori didn't know why I moved it wasn't her business.”

“Of course it wasn’t Rick.”

“She found out. I don't care what she thinks or feels on the matter. She threatened to keep Carl from me. I already feel like I'm losing him because of his age and my move anyway. I just, I can't lose him.”

“Oh Ricky don't tell me you're down over this bullshit.”

“It's not bullshit Negan. He's my son.”

“Rick, your son is twelve right?”

“Yeah.”

“And I'm a doctor.”

Rick did that little headcock that Negan was starting to love, it was so cute. “What are you getting at Negan?”

“Rick she's a stay at home mom. Shane's a cop. Carl's old enough that the court is going to listen to what he says and I'm a fucking rich doctor! If I need to get us a lawyer it's gonna fucking be a much better than the one they can afford.”

“Negan, that shouldn't be your problem”

Negan hugged Rick. “Rick, you are already my problem. How long have you been getting the shit end of the stick? I got too much damn money anyway.” Rick laughed. “Don't rub it in.” They continued to walk, talking about things Negan thought were a better waste of breath.

Even though it was cold out Rick was sweating. “Darn hormones. I'm going to take another shower.” Negan took his jacket off. “Okay.” Rick thought maybe he should cool his jets but when Negan bent down to retrieve a fallen glove. Rick saw it. A beautiful, glorious ass. He swallowed thickly. “Want to join?” Negan smirked “Hell yeah!”

Rick turned on the shower, letting the room fill with steam. Negan never modest striped down before Rick could even adjust the water to the right temperature. Rick turned and yelped, viewing a muscled back and firm ass. Negan worked out and a lot. Rick thought about his own flabby thighs and love handles with a protruding belly. Negan turned with a glint in his eye. 

He pulled Rick's shirt over his head, kissing his stomach to the right of his belly button. Negan then went for his pants, unzipping them. The actionand the shower head making the only noises in the room. Next Negan pulled off his boxers and gave a wink before stepping in the shower. He gave Rick a hand, helping him in. Rick noticed he was at the front of the spray. A shower sponge came out of nowhere and traced down his back. Rick sighed as Negan's other hand rubbed at his tense muscles.

Every piece of skin was lathered on Rick's backside, except his ass. Negan's dick pushed against it and strong arms circled his stomach washing it. A kiss on his neck, underneath his ear was placed. “Negan.” Rick huffed happily. Negan placed tender kisses all down his neck and shoulders as he washed his front. Everything was sweet and tender? Rick was impressed with his self control. The cock pressed to his back never hardening. “Let me see that belly.” Rick turned, gasping when Negan fell to his knees washing Rick's stomach enduringly. 

Rick felt himself getting hard when Negan's sponge traveled to his legs, stroking suds up his body. “Hmm. Want me to take care of that?” Rick always had a thing about sex, it had to be equal or less for him. He didn't ever want to get more sexual gratification than his partner, equal was fine though. Right now they were right at equal. “It's fine Negan.” The doctor licked the corner of his lip then ran a finger down Rick's length. “Sure Rick? Because I think you need a little help.” He pushed two fingers into Rick's belly button as he kissed Rick's stomach.

A trail of precum trickled. Negan touched his slit, gathering the substance. “Ricky, why don't you let me have a taste?” Hissing Rick moaned. “Ookay.” Negan took the swollen head in with no warning sucking greedily. “Negan.” He whined, pushing his back against the shower wall. Negan massaged under his balls, taking in all of Rick. A tongue rubbed up and down his underside as his tip hit the back of Negan's throat. Rick could only stay still and grunt as the other man pumped his cock in and out of his mouth.

Rick cried out cumming into Negan's hands. Rick panted hard his stomach moving with each breath. Negan's eyes traveled the movement of his stomach. Rick observed it as well as Negan licking his lips. Rick noticed that the seed was still cupped in his hands, Rick couldn't fault him. The taste wasn't for everyone. “Turn off the shower.” Rick shuddered at the command, turning it off. Hands smeared the seed on his stomach, coating a large area. Rick gasped when Negan's tongue licked him clean before it delved into his belly botton. The pregnant man moaned at the tongue swirling inside before s tender kiss was placed upon his stomach.

Negan cleaned Rick quickly a second time, swift hands cleaning his ass and cock. “Dry off good then lay on the bed naked.” Negan finished his own shower sure Rick was obeying. Negan went to the kitchen in just a towel and retrieved a bag he bought earlier. He heard soft words being read and gasped when he walked in to see Rick laying naked, his large belly poking up further than the rest of him.

Negan clicked his tongue. “Damn Rick you don't know how sexy you look right now.” Rick looked at him sheepishly. “Stop.” Negan produced a container of cocoa butter. “Oh baby when you stop looking like that I will!” He climbed up the bottom of the bed and crawled over. Opening the container he gathered the lotion and spread it on Rick's belly. Rick closed his eyes moaning and Negan thought he would cum right there. He rubbed every spot of the porcelain skin along with his hips and thighs. “Feels nice Negan.” He kissed that belly. “Good babe.”

Rick's eyes drifted shut, he rubbed a lazy hand down his stomach. His eyes snapped open at a loud moan. Looking at Negan he saw his hardness poking through the towel. “Need some help?” Rick asked ever the courteous lover. “No baby, just touch that stomach.” Rick cocked his head eliciting another moan. “Serious?” Negan touched his cock. “Yes serious.” Rick rubbed large circles around his stomach as Negan stroked his length. “Negan this can't seriously get you off.” Negan gave him a sinful smirk. “Sue me Rick, it's my profession. My life.” Rick swept hands across his stomach as Negan fucked up into his own hands, his sped rapidly increasing. “Negan!” Rick moaned before biting scandalously on a lip. Negan put a hand on Rick's stomach, rubbing it affectionately. Rick put his hands on top of his, locking their fingers. Negan grunted through his release, spilling it on his discarded towel. Negan laid down butt naked on the bed. He yawned, putting a hand around Rick. They both fell asleep, happy at being reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took 2 days. Yesterday I ran out of time and today I could have posted a hour earlier if my new cute little kitten didn't keep demanding all my cuddles. Also, I believe this is the longest chapter I've ever done. My chapters are never long in any of my fics.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this just got steamier. Now I must uh go take care of something.

It was Saturday and Negan had nowhere to be. Rick was sleeping, his stomach on full display. Negan groaned, he always thought pregnancy was remarkable man or woman but he swore Rick's body was made for it. He licked a stripe up the ballooning belly before kissing it. Pouty lips parted in sleep and a hand touched at the stomach, even in sleep Rick couldn't keep them off his pea.

Those lips had never been touched by Negan. Leaning in to peck them now a phone rang. Rick stirred grabbing it while remembering Negan's presence. “Lori?” Rick spoke in a sleep driven voice. Even from his distance Negan could hear a shrill voice speaking. Lori was yelling that Rick's child support wasn't enough this month. Carl needed new clothes and had baseball fees. He also needed another bookbag and the new dog he insisted on getting needed expensive dog food.

Rick patted circles on his belly listening to the spill. Nodding a head Negan knew he was about to agree. Grabbing the phone Rick spoke. “What are you doing Negan?” Negan had enough of this shit. It was obvious Rick wasn't financially stable after the move, the birth and child would cost more. Rick always took shit and never had a cheerleader.

Negan put his strong, smooth, loud voice to use. “Listen here cupcake. Maybe Ricky here will think about helping out more financially when you start to uphold your end of the deal like say sending Carl here to visit.”

Rick heard Lori's voice start to boom. 

“Uh uh, I'm not done. You can speak your shit when I am. Rick has a lot of expenses coming up. You remember how much pregnancy drains the account. I expect to see Carl here in one week. If not I'm getting my lawyer Maggie Greene to petition for full custody for Rick with you paying him child support. Trust me I will win because she's a fucking vampire, always looking for blood. Now in case you're confused and by your lovely little voice it sounds like beauty might be all you are cut out for you can search that lawyer. See how your chances really look in print and then after you search that awesome ass name you can google a even more badass one. Negan. Yep, no last name. I don't need one and see what I'm capable of, actually I don't even mind if you type net worth in behind it. I'll cut this shit down right now. Don't mess with my boy Rick and I'm pretty sure Carl gets his IQ from the brighter side of the tree but if you try to manipulate, say bad things to sour Carl against his dad well let's just say it's that last bad mojo you get to cast. Now questions? Comments?”

Rick couldn't hear Lori for a change. 

“Sounds excellent Mrs. Lori and I do want to say thank you for listening and understanding. It saved me a stat plane ticket to Georgia. Let's all three, yes three be civil from now on but I want to make one thing clear. If I hear or suspect anymore negativity towards my Ricky we will be chatting again. You understand where I'm coming from? I mean you've seen those eyes, that gorgeous ass.”

“Negan!” Rick fussed, hitting his arm. Negan winked while nodding. “Okay dear, I hope you have a lovely day.” He put the phone down smiling, darting a pink tongue along teeth. “What did she say?” Negan ran a hand up Rick's smooth stomach. “She will be respectful, there will be no problems now. Oh, and Carl is coming next week.” Rick's eyes lighted up. “What?” Negan finally claimed those lips but just for a peck. “Yeah, we just had to lay down the law. She's probably online now. Good thing I'm the real deal.” Rick huffed, edging up on elbows. “Negan.” He whispered, pulling him forward. Negan kissed him all tongue and Negan knew officially Rick was a very bad boy.

“Shit, you're gonna get me all hot and bothered and confession time I love when I power play so I'm already halfway there. Rick touched his cock. “Maybe I can help.” Running a hand up his shaft and circling the head Negan's dick became fully erect, Negan leaned his head back. “Fuck Rick.” Rick let go and crawled to Negan's cock putting his head towards the cock then laughed as he laid on his side. “I can't suck your dick like this.” Nega joined in on the laughing. “I could of told you that babe. Getting my ass on your kitchen table and you sitting down to blow me is about the only way.” Rick did a fake contemplating face. “Maybe next time.”

Negan rubbed his dick on Rick's stomach. “Shit I think this is enough.” Rick made a sound with his mouth. “If I went to your house would I discover nothing but pregnant male porn?” Negan laughed. “I might have one but it's not like that Rick. I saw that picture of you in the living room. Even without this bump you are just so damn hot! But you like this, it's just giving me a constant hard on.” Rick tried to make it sound playful, keeping the real insecurity out. “Guess I better stay pregnant then.” Negan kissed him. “Better just stay you then. Rick you are so compassionate, I like the person you are. I'm a hot mother fucker but have to be careful. Plenty of men and women just want my money. You knew how I looked at you, you could of ran or with a shit ton of it just showing me that sweet ass of yours. You have no malice, I love that about you.” 

Rick never thought about that. He was no user but he never really thought of his morals, his personality. Everyone just wants his body, he didn't even think on it anymore. Just let people take until they were full. Negan kissed him tenderly then pushed his hard dick against Rick's stomach again. “Shit Ricky. I'm gonna have blue balls soon.” Rick thumbed his slit. “Wouldn't want that.” Negan put both his hands on Rick's stomach, one near the top and bottom and rutted against him. Rick leaked at the feeling, the line of a hard dick against his sensitive stomach. Negan had his eyes closed, fucking into him, hands splayed. 

Rick gasped when his cock was grabbed and jerked hard. Negan shifted pulling Rick to his back, straddling Rick's upper legs while grabbing both members. Rick arched back letting both Negan's hands circle their dicks, stroking up and down. Rick pushed his head up and licked his lips. Negan was looking at him so he put on a show of licking his fingers before pinching a pec. Negan moaned when Rick pinched it and bucked down. Negan ran a circle over his slit, gathering the beading precum. Rick took both his hands and rubbed his stomach. Negan's stroking sped up and Rick felt the increase of substance.

“Hand me some lube.” Rick groaned at the domineering voice and with shaky hands threw it his way. Negan kissed his tip before running a tongue around it. More lube joined Negan's hands and Rick gasped at hands circling his hole. One hand still rubbed his belly but the other clenched sheets. “Negan.” Was panted. “Like that baby?” Negan's thumb rubbed circular down there. Rick pushed into the hand. “Want more.” Pressure was applied to his cock. This feeling felt more intense than ever before. “Yes.” He whispered. 

Negan touched his hole, pinching his balls lightly. “Huh? Say something?” Rick panted. “Please Negan. Please.” Negan saw the belly jiggling with breaths but that hand still rubbed it like he enjoyed seeing. Taking pity Negan complied, something that usually took loud begs to receive. He pushed a slicked up finger in the tight hole. Rick's hands paused and Negan went straight for that sweet little spot. Negans face froze in shock when Rick screamed and pushed back.

The doctor spread both of Rick's legs wide open and plunged two fingers deeper. His abdomen pooling in arousal at each of Rick's cries. His huge belly brushed against both their cocks on each thrust down, an attempt being made by Rick to plunge those fingers deeper. Negan was only holding onto the base of both their dicks now as he fingered Rick's hole furiously. Rick's fingers were shaking, now only lying still on his stomach as he pushed up and down. A whimper and moan was made at every touch to his prostate. 

Rick felt euphoria, he loved dick or fingers. Well anything up hIs ass. He was always loud when his prostate was milked but it felt much more intense. His insides felt wet and tight, the drag to his walls almost too much. Negan spread his legs further, pumping a third finger in. The stretch and steady onslaught this his nub made him cum. “Dah-mm!” Negan laughed wickedly. Rick panted and looked down to see his seed still flowing. Negan gathered some on his stomach, pushing it with fingers into his belly button. Ricks orgasm finally stopped. Negan trusted against the bottom of his stomach. Rick watched his mushroomed head being pinned against his pregnant belly as Negan's other hand stroked fast. Rick bit his lip, drawing blood as he saw Negan's slit release the milky substance onto him. Negan pushed the seed into Rick's belly button with his own. He once again straddled Rick's legs but then bent his head down. He pushed a tongue into Rick's makeshift bowl and lapped up their mingling juices. Rick laughed huskily and yanked Negan's hair hard. Negan's gasp was heard as his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at Negan taking care of his babies. Negan takes no one's shit...except maybe Rick's but he's adorable.
> 
> I swore I would do Shane/Daryl's next chapter before I did another of this but I was writing smut and it wasn't as streamy and I gave up because my muse begged for Rick/Negan. I will try harder. *holds head in shame.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure and simple fluff and no sex. Boo!

Rick rubbed a lazy hand up and down Negan's chest, eyes drooping. “Why don't you get some more sleep?” Rick stretched. “Lay with me.” Negan dropped off his knees and laid beside Rick. He put a hand on a pillow to pet his curls and another rubbed up and down his belly making Rick sigh. There was light in those baby blues with a matching smile. “Negan you make me so happy, just tell me you will stay.” There was desperate hope on his face. “I'm not going anywhere Ricky.”

Rick didn't go back to sleep. They laid in comfortable silence snuggling. A shower was taken together hours later. Negan made breakfast and then they walked in the park afterwards. He drove Rick to the grocery store and they matched each other's strides down every aisle. Healthy food was picked without the doctor's suggestions as well as a few sweets. Negan understood that. When they checked out Rick went to pay and Negan wasn't having that. After a few words were exchanged back Rick gave up realizing that he would never win.

The best part was when arriving back Negan demanded Rick sit down. Negan put everything away before giving Rick a foot rub. It went on and on and on. Feet became legs and then arms. Rick moaned as every inch was massaged. “Roll on you side.” He faced the couch and Negan took to his back. Rick hummed as his spine was taken care of. “Negan.” He panted when the sore dip of his lower back was massaged. He didn't even know it hurt until it was being massaged numb. “You okay baby?” Rick breathed out deep. “Yes.” He whispered as deft hands continued. 

“Looks like two babies need a nap.” Rick turned to him and nuzzled his neck since he was eye level. “Lay with me.” Negan smirked at the needy voice. Apparently this would become a thing, he was down with cuddling Rick every day and night. Laying in bed Negan couldn't keep his hands off Rick. “Have you thought of baby names?” Rick looked proud. “Yeah I have. Might be a boy and I'm thinking Hershel. He's is my doctor back home but he's more than that. I moved away from home young, he taught me thangs.” Negan bit the insides of his cheek to suppress the laugh of his country twang, it was most times sexy but thangs? “He was the good dad I never had. I'm thinking it's a girl though. Judith or Chloe. I just like the name Chloe, think it's pretty but Judith was my mom's name.” Negan really liked the name Judith, seemed right somehow. “My vote doesn't matter but I think your mom would like that. It's a nice name anyway.” Rick kissed him. “Of course your vote counts.”

Negan picked up a children's book at a lost of how to react to Rick saying that. Kissing Rick's belly he started to read. It didn't take long for Rick to fall asleep with their fingers intertwined. The doctor took a long time observing Rick sleep before he got up. Going to the toolbox he bought the day Rick had a breakdown over Lori's bullshit he got to work fixing Rick's cabinet handles. He had a list and Rick's place was going to be nice when the baby came.

When Rick woke up he was thirsty. He didn't see Negan around so he figured he left. Chugging down a glass of water he saw his cabinets, shiny new handles were on every one. Negan had fixed it, out of curiosity he turned on the switch to his back lights that never worked. They did now. Rick smiled, he didn't know Negan was a handyman and it felt good that he was taken care of for once. Going to his bathroom to pee he screamed. “Negan! You scared me!” He stepped out of the tub. “Sorry darling, I didn't mean to.” He looked over seeing his showerhead dismantled, it would drip when turned off. “Are you fixing up the whole house?” Negan kissed him. “Yep.” Rick nuzzled into his neck. “You're too good to me.” Negan licked a line up his neck. “Baby, I couldn't never treat you too good.” 

The two snuggled on the couch watching tv. “I've been meaning to ask how did you meet Simon?” Negan laughed. “We go way back. High School.” Turning down the volume on the tv he then turned to him. “So how do you have his back?” He laughed again. “His husband Dwight and him have like four kids now. They prefer men carriers. I don't charge my fees because it's costly as you know. They have to pay all hospital bills for the carrier. Both Simon and Dwight have children that are biologically their own.” Rick kissed him. “That's sweet, they been together long?” Negan pushed him back, pinning him to the couch. “Forever, high school. Dwights my friend too but Simon is my best friend,” then Negan kissed him.

Negan was a great kisser and soon Rick was out of breath. He pulled back panting. “Soon you're not going to be able to fit over my belly.” Negan attack kissed his neck making him squeal and laugh. Then he made out with Rick some more. He hardly had room on the couch laying on his side curled against a flat back laying Rick. “Ricky, be my boyfriend.” Rick looked at him. “You sure you want that? I'm not always happy and I got drama and I can't do much for you.” Negan kissed him. “Don't do that, put yourself down. Want me to be narcissistic? I can be though it's true. Rick Grimes I can have anybody I want pretty much but I want you. You can't help being depressed any more than you can help the things that happened in your life. Rick I want to be with you because I like you. All of you. You give me more than you know. Be my boyfriend.” Rick really wanted that. “Okay.” Negan fist pumped the air. “Hell yeah!” Rick giggled and leaned in for more kisses. Naturally Negan traveled down to plant kisses on his stomach. For once Rick didn't have any second guesses about going into a relationship.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been four days! Crazy work and a real good fic had me wrapped up. On the plus side it's a longer chapter. I hope the wait was worth it.
> 
> Comments appreciated

It was the day. Rick would find out if his hunch was right that he was carrying a girl. He could hardly sleep that night. Negan had spent every night with him but he had to get to work earlier today. “So pea are you going to be my little girl?” Rick asked.

Tomorrow Carl would be flying in at Negan's expense. Lori was being more hospitable and offered to pay half but Negan said he had travel miles, there was no telling if that was the truth. They had agreed to not tell Carl about their relationship. Rick never let Carl meet his boyfriends and always waited a while to tell him he had one.

Rick swung his legs back and forth. Then moved up and down the exam table. Getting up he looked at his teeth in the reflection of the paper towel holder. Sighing many times he fiddled with a machine. He was pacing the floor when Negan came in. “Ricky, cool your jets. You got that wild look in your eye.” Rick laughed. “Sorry, I'm nervous.”

“Rick it's just a sex determination. Nothing to get your panties in a twist about.” Then he swatted Rick's ass. “Mmm panties. Maybe we could explore that.” Rick blushed. “Yeah right.” Negan kissed him. “Seeing that round belly hanging over some black, lace panties sounds tasty.” Rick turned because he didn't want Negan to see how red he had gotten. “Lets see what my oven’s got.”

Rick was happy to see Negan wash his hands and put gloves on. The panty talk forgotten. “Cold.” Negan reminded him. Rick's eyes were glossy at the sound of his pea's heart beating steadily. Negan put a gloved hand toRick's. “You a fortune teller Rick? It's a girl.” Rick held on to the hand. “Oh my gosh Negan. I'm having a girl!” Negan touched his stomach. “Yeah we are,”

“Shit! Cool move!” Negan thought but Rick put a hand over his. “Yeah. Our little Judy is gonna be tough as shit!” Negan chuckled at Rick's language a byproduct of his company and then a warmth spread through his chest at realizing Rick agreed with the sharing terminology. ”I wish Carl didn't have to miss this.” Negan didn't want to admit he was selfish and glad they had this reveal alone. “Yeah but he will be here tomorrow.” Rick kissed him. “We still on for tonight?” Negan took his gloves off after taking more pictures. “Of course baby. Nowhere I'd rather be.”

Rick took the dish out of the oven and paced. He was glad Carl would arrive soon but he would miss Negan's assuring presence, everything was easier with him there. Rick answered at the knock. Negan came in wearing his usual leather ensemble. “Smells good.” Rick walked over and made two plates. “I'm starved.” Negan looked on as he greedily ate his food. “Fuck Rrick look at you all hungry.” Slowing his chewing and swallowing he muttered. “Sorry.” Negan grabbed his hand, “I think everything your cute ass does is well...cute. I wasn't picking.” Moaning at a particularly good morsel Rick then replied. “Soon this ass is going to be huge.”

Negan laughed heartily. “It's going to keep being cute. This one time I took home this bigger chick. Olivia. She had a real nice ass and I just got up in there and you know.” Rick put his fork down. “Are you seriously telling me about eating a big girl's ass?” Negan smirked. “Well yeah but that should just tell you no matter what I'm here.” Rick threw a dinner roll at him. “Ass.” Negan huffed and threw it back with a coy smile on his face. “Ass licker you mean.” Rick took a chunk out of the roll. “You ain't right.” Negan swooned at Rick's thick southern accent saying “ain't.” “Yeah well you already knew that.”

After cleaning up Negan came into Rick's room where he ordered him to lay down after a shower. Negan slathered cocoa butter everywhere on Rick, earning grunts of pleasure when he massaged it in. Rick's body was beautiful, just a little on the pale side, his enlarged belly poking up. Not thinking Negan touched his crotch as the other hand continued sliding down Rick's body. Negan hissed when his nipple was pinched. “The fuck Grimes?” Rick licked his lips. “You seemed a little out of it, I wanted to make sure you weren't dreaming.”

Negan trailed a finger down to Rick's bellybutton. “Never with such a perfect specimen in front of me.” Turning his head to hide in a pillow Rick smiled. A tickle to his sides bought him out of said pillow. “Negan!” Rick laughed as more tickles followed before they became kisses. As the kisses traveled to his stomach Rick ran hands through Negan's hair. A tongue soon traced his balls before a mouth sucked in his tip. “Hmm Negan.” Rick moaned.

“Give me that pillow sweetheart.” Negan lifted Rick's ass onto the pillow and pried his legs apart. Rick took a deep breath that suddenly left as Negan licked around his tight ring of muscle. Soon warm saliva was spreading into his hole. Negan lapped into his walls, his tongue plunging further. He closed his eyes and let the warm heat engulf his muscles. Negan's cock swelled at the sight of Rick pushing back on his tongue demanding more action. 

“Negan!” Rick moaned. His walls clenched down on Negan's tongue, it felt too good. Negan slapped his thigh. “Bad! Trying to make me lose my tongue?” Rick pushed his ass back whining. “Negan please!” Rubbing a finger over his slit Negan licked a stripe up Rick's hole. “Promise to be good. Keep that little ass still and let me work.” Rick pushed his ass out more and practically meowed. “Negan!” “Promise.” Negan said before popping his balls into his mouth and sucking. “Promise!” Rick whined as precum oozed down his dick. Negan traced a tongue up to taste it before licking a trail back down to Rick's ass. 

Rick touched his dick as Negan coated his walls in thick saliva delving his tongue deeper into the cavity. Slapping Rick's hand away he pumped his dick. Rick panted and shut his eyes. Everything was so much more intense. Attempting to close his legs at the overstimulation the doctor pushed them back apart. “Negan it's too much!” Negan pulled off, a string of saliva connecting his mouth to Rick's ass. He kissed Rick filthily. Touching Rick once again he stroked faster. Rick moaned into Negan's neck as he came. “Damn! Those hormones are in overdrive sweetie.” Rick nodded in agreement then kissed Negan. The doctor watched him affectionately as he fell asleep.

Rick picked Carl up from the airport the next day. “Dad!” Carl ran excitedly up and gave him a hug. Rick was relieved that the pregnancy had not caused tension. He gave his son a big hug. “Dad, you're crushing me!” Rick let go. “I'm sorry, I've just missed you so much. You're getting too big!” Carl puffed up his chest proudly. “I grew two inches!” Putting a hand around Carl he took him to his car.

Walking in together Rick held his belly. “I wanted to tell you in person. I had an appointment yesterday and I'm having a girl!” Carl's eyes bulged with wonder. “Dad. I'm having a sister.” Walking over he looks on shyly. “Can I touch?” Running hands through his son's hair Rick laughed and took his hand and put it on him. Carl smiled then yelled. “Shit!” Rick tugged at his shirt. “Language!” Carl shook his head. “Sorry, was that a kick?” Pulling Carl close for a hug he smelled his rubbed his hair. “Yes son, it is.”

They spent the day driving through Alexandria and buying Carl junk food that Rick would no doubt eat. That night Rick tried to give his bed to Carl knowing the couch was suitable for sleeping but wanting his son to be as comfortable as possible. Carl quickly refused stating he was pregnant and needed it more.

Rick moaned around a powdered doughnut as he patted his stomach. Carl was in the shower and they would eat breakfast before taking a walk on the park. Hearing a knock he brushed the powder off his face. “Negan!” Carrying a breakfast casserole he came in and kissed Rick. “He baby. I bought breakfast. Rick followed him the the kitchen. “Thanks but we had an agreement with Carl here and I can manage breakfast.” Negan tapped on the opened bag of pure sugar. “Yeah this breakfast is full of sugary shit.” Rick nuzzled into him. “Carl picked some stuff out.” Laughing Negan rubbed his belly as he kissed him. “You're going to tell me that you ate none?” Rick looked down guiltily and huffed. Negan kissed him all tongue tasting those damn doughnuts. “Can't lie now.” Rick smirked.

“Everything good with Carl?” Rick hugged Negan. “Yeah, he likes the name Judith.” Negan backed him up against the fridge and kissed his neck and lips. “Well it is one bad ass name.” Pulling back Negan sealed the doughnuts. “Eat fruit.” Then he pet Rick's hair before pulling his shirt up and kissing his stomach. Putting a hand to Rick's cheek he looked into those blue orbs. “Rick I just really missed you and wanted to see you and little pea and wanted you two eating well. I'm not trying to disobey the rules.” For the first time Rick saw doubt in his eyes, a sadness of guilt. “It's okay Negan. I know you look out for me.” Negan leaned into his neck and inhaled. “I just...this is new and I don't want to push you away but I like seeing you everyday. It starts my morning right.” The sentiment stung Rick's heart, Negan never appeared this way before. “I feel the same way. You can't be late for work though.” He kissed Negan as they held hands. “You will text me right?” Rick looked at him intently, he suddenly seemed to be a gooey guy. “Of course. That was the plan. I'm promise.” Negan seemed assured at the words and left after another peck. Both men were in it so deep that they didn't notice Carl had witnessed the whole exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many thoughts. Pregnant panty fettish? Maybe later. It's a girl! No surprise there. Olivia? I really think Negan would have tried that if given time. I didn't really like the smut on this chapter. I think Negan really is a insecure guy and my fics tend to do Rick's POV. I wanted some of Negan's insecurities to slip through.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Busy day and it took forever to finish but I did it. Y'all got another chapter. I can't wait for more smut, that belly is gonna get it good!

Carl noticed a change in his dad. He was grinning and joking around ever since he picked him up. Carl would never tell his dad that he was really worried about him moving and being pregnant, it was no secret that he had depression and Carl stayed awake many nights worried that he would follow in his grandmother's footsteps. He never even met her.

He expected plenty of sleeping and crying. It all made sense when he saw that man with the leather jacket. Larry was an jerk, Carl didn't meet him until six months in and only saw him three times total. The man belittled his dad and he took it, no surprise since the few men and women before that were no better. The large stranger bought food though and seemed emotionally invested. There were apologies for coming over and “we” not “I” was said from the man's mouth. Carl wondered why it was a secret.

The next morning Carl woke up and showered. Entering the kitchen the scent of pancakes hit his nose along with the image of a happy, humming dad. “Morning Carl. After breakfast we need to stop by the pharmacy.” There was a empty package of turkey bacon in the trash and fruit salad on the table. Health stuff. “What happened to the doughnuts and pop tarts?” Rick continued to hum and flip pancakes. “It's in the pantry but we need to eat right. Specifically little Judith and I.” Carl agreed the name was perfect. “Yeah, I love pancakes.”

Parking the car at the pharmacy they got out. Rick needed to buy a few things along with his medication. Watching his dad pick out chapstick a booming laugh was heard that made everyone turn. “George. That story was almost as good as mine.” Negan slapped the back of a man in a lab coat as they both laughed contagiously. The man George shook Negan's hand. “I'm glad you came and I'm glad we can continue doing business for the next year.” Negan agreed before mentioning golf and walking off.

Carl witnessed their eyes meeting. “Ricky.” Clearing his throat he spoke with less enthusIasm. “Rick. How are you?” There was a barely contained smile. “I'm good, picking up a prescription.” Shuffling his feet Negan put his hands in his pockets. “Awesome.” Rick pushed Carl towards Negan. “Carl this is Negan.” His dad's voice was high pitched and he cleared his throat before speaking more mellow. “Doctor Negan is my baby specialist.” Carl shook Negan's offered hand and the grip was firm as his hand was shook up and down energetically several times. “You dad is a great patient.” Carl reminded himself not to roll his eyes but his tongue couldn't hold off a muttered reply. “Yeah, I bet he is.” Rick scrunched up his eyebrows but Carl just walked away to look at chewing gum.

Rick walked closer to Negan. “I'm not sure what that's about.” Negan shrugged his shoulders. “Funny kid I guess.” Rick fumbled with his chapstick. “Not usually but he's getting older. Personalities change.” He couldn't help but think that his son meant something in the words he spoke but it wouldn't be figured out right now. “Shouldn't you be working Doctor?” Getting closer into Rick's personal space he spoke low and clear. “Well i am. My offices medication comes from here. We were having a business meeting.” Rick peered down at Negan's wet lips. “That's good.” Rick felt like he would melt into Negan. He smelled so good and was wearing his street clothes and leather. “I better get going or your son is going to get a view Ricky.” Negan whispered then put a hand around Rick's arm, letting it linger before letting it go and walking off. Rick stared at that ass until it was out of view. Carl was on the other aisle but was tall enough to see the interaction, he couldn't help but roll his eyes then.

Rick wanted to ask Carl about his comment but other things got in the way like his crush on Enid. They were watching a movie on low volume while they mainly caught up. Rick almost choked on his popcorn when Carl asked him a question. “Since Larry and you are over have you talked to anyone else?” Carl never pried into his love life and he wasn't one for lying to his son. “Why do you ask?” Carl slumped down into the sofa and tossed some popcorn into the air and caught in with his mouth. “Geez dad just a question.” Rick would just lie then, though he wasn't sure why. “No. Judith and me have a lot going on right now.” Carl took the answer and turned up the volume on the tv.

Carl gave Rick an unimpressed look at another healthy breakfast the next morning. He didn't reply though and ate it. After going to the movies, eating a big lunch, and watching tv for hours on the couch Rick decided they needed a walk. Carl saw the large figure before Rick did. Negan was jogging while listening to music. Carl watched on as Rick's eyes lightened up. Negan jogged right over taking his earbuds out. “Ricky err...Rick how's little pea?” Carl openly rolled his eyes. These two men couldn't be subtle if their life depended on it. At the very least a doctor should be educated enough to know Carl knew of the special knickname of his little sister. One a simple doctor patient relationship wouldn't see as pertinent information to know. “Hey Negan.” He coughed. “Doctor Negan fancy meeting you here.”

Carl had enough. “Okay lovebirds have your talk or whatever. I'm going to finish this trail.” With that Carl snatched Negan's iPod to see it he had any good taste in music and to be entertained on his trek alone. Negan didn't put up a fight over his borrowed property and Rick was too busy staring in horror. Carl decided to soften the blow by giving his dad a big smile and a wink before turning back around.

“Okay again I don't know what gives.” Negan smiled and ran a tongue along his teeth. “Oh he's smart. Saw two bumbling idiots that obviously had the hots for each other.” Rick kissed him. “Probably right. I should have known after that pharmacy comment.” Negan pulled him closer. “Did you ask him about it?” Rick touched his belly. “No but he asked if I was talking to anyone. I had no reason to lie but I did.” Fearing Negan would take it the wrong way he looked away. Hands grabbed both of his. “Ricky don't worry. I get why you did that. We had a long talk about why before Carl came. No offense but you've picked some real losers but I'm here to stay. It's not the whole problem why you didn't tell Carl but I hope with time you will see that it's true. I'm here for the long haul” Rick knew his insecurities were part of the reason he didn't want Carl to meet Negan but all his others were indeed losers so he saw the need to keep Carl out of it. They walked hand in hand for a long while before Carl came back. He shoved the iPod in Negan's hands. “Your taste in music doesn't totally suck. What are we three eating for dinner?” Rick thought things might be okay when Negan explained why classic rock was king of all music before they started throwing out suggestions back and to about dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love some comments and feedback from some of y'all who haven't commented yet. I don't think it's much to ask. To my usual commenting peeps I love y'all and you give me life!


	16. Chapter 16

Rick could do nothing but stare on as Carl helped Negan make pork chops and sides. Driving back to Rick's place after the park Negan and Carl decided to grocery shop. Negan offered to cook whatever his son wanted and soon they were loading up the shopping cart and chatting.

Carl was stirring as Negan was chopping and they were talking about Carl's gym coach that Negan somehow knew. He sounded crazy if the nickname The Governor indicated anything. Negan used gentler words than asshole but it seemed they agreed that he was exactly that. 

Rick stood up and ran to the bathroom needing to use it. When Carl could tell it would take a minute he looked at Negan. “I can tell my dad likes you but you better treat him right.” Negan dried his hands off. “Kid, I plan to. When I met your dad I could tell he's had it rough but I'm here for him.” Carl started back stirring. “I just want you to be here when you realize how bad he's had it.” Negan pulled him from the bowl and looked head on, making sure the boy knew how serious he was. “I know he has depression and self confidence issues. That his dad isn't in the picture and his mother committed suicide. Judith, who he will name his daughter after. I know Larry didn't give a shit he was pregnant and I may know more about him than you. Carl I get your concern and I want you to stay that way. To care for him but I'm going to prove I deserve a spot next to him. I hope your mom is acting better now.”

“You talked to her? She was real mad dad didn't tell her he was pregnant. Shane too, then suddenly it didn't matter.” Negan snickered. “Doesn't matter what Shane thinks period.” Carl smiled. “I agree. I used to see him as my uncle but after what he did to my dad i can't stand him. He tries to suck up to me.” Negan put the pork chops in the oven. “Well kid I'm not going to go low. He's your elder and I'm sure Rick wants you to respect him and blah blah blah.” Carl laughed. “You know I think my dad did right by picking you.” Negan put his ingredients in Carl's bowl. “Kid I did right picking him. He's just...indescribable. He's great.”

“Yeah. That’s very true.” Carl said. Rick walked in on the last sentence. “What’s true?” Carl grinned at Negan. “That Negan seems to be able to cook well.” Rick saw a smirk on Negan followed by him winking at his son. Rick felt they were talking about him but it seemed to be a lighthearted conversation. After dinner Rick rubbed his belly sleepily. “Rick take a nap while me and Carl clean up and then we will go rent a movie.” RIck wanted to protest but he felt too tired. “Okay.” He was in the bed quickly.

Rick realized Carl and Negan got along great. They were talking and joking. He started to worry less about what Negan's influence would be on Judith because he seemed to contain his potty mouth in Carl's presence. Rick sat in the middle of the sofa between the two and Carl was okay with Negan holding his hand and being lovey dovey.

On the day before leaving Carl confessed to Negan that he didn't like living at home. He couldn't look at Shane the same and Lori was talking about having a baby. Lori was selfish, that was the boys own words and he feared he would become a hinderance. On the other hand Rick seemed like he had room for two children. Carl also didn't want to be away from Judith after the delivery. Negan felt bad when Carl eyed glistened saying his dad and him discussed him visiting for the delivery but he didn't want to meet his sister and then leave. Negan filed it in the back of his mind.

Rick hugged Carl tightly barely holding it together. It had been a week and Carl was leaving. Though he got along with Negan he was still shocked they hugged last night before Negan left. “Dad I'll be back soon.” Rick kissed his forehead. “I know. Two months but that's a long time.” Carl felt the same but didn't say it. “I love you dad.” Rick hugged him even tighter. “I love you too son.”

Rick got in the car and cried. Starting the ignition after his full on wail subsided he went home. Sitting down the tears started again before he sobbed harder. Turning on the tv he calmed down. Two hours later he was crying again complete with a headache. Curling up on the couch he decided maybe it wasn't about Carl at all. It didn't make sense to him because he was taking medication. Patting his belly he groaned with fatigue.It was Saturday and Negan was off. Hating to call him but at wits end he pressed the call button.

“Hey hot daddy.” 

Rick smiled at the name.

“Negan hey.” 

“Hey baby what's wrong?”

“I just need you.”

“Rick are you okay? Are you hurting?”

“No. I just miss Carl and I'm a mess.”

“Hey it's okay. I'm on the way okay?”

“Okay.”

“You need me to stay on the phone?”

“No just hurry.”

“I will.”

Rick didn't have to wait long and there wasn't a knock just Negan walking in leather clad. “Ricky.” Rick got up and cried into his neck. “I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm not really sad. I just can't stop crying.” Negan pushed him towards the bedroom. “I'm sure you're tired too right?” Rick laid in bed. “Yeah.” He sighed. “Baby it's just your hormones.” Rick cried some more. “That's just stupid.” Negan stripped down to his boxers and pulled Rick's jeans and shirt off. “Very stupid but true. Just cry it out okay?” Rick didn't feel he had a choice. 

It felt like hours later though Negan assured him it had only been 45 minutes. The tears finally subsided and Negan gave him something safe for his headache. Negan lotioned him down then kissed his slick belly. “Sleep baby, when we wake up I'll wear you out again.” Rick blushed at the implications. He was ready for a good, hard fuck. Two nights ago his dick felt like lead and if Carl wasn't there he was sure Negan and him would have already been at it like bunnies. “Sounds nice.” Rick slurred as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what happens next. BOOTY TIME!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the promised butt sex! It's short but that's ok!

Rick woke up to large hands caressing his belly. Opening his eyes he saw Negan running a wet tongue along his lips as he rubbed his belly down with more cocoa butter. Rick gasped when his lower belly was touched. “Negan.” Rick could hardly speak. Negans cock oozed when Rick arched off the bed, his stomach pushing up into the air. 

Negan removed his boxers then licked two fingers and rubbed at Rick's hole. “Mmmm.” Rick moaned. Negan already had lube out and popped the top. Rick stayed still as he heard the cap and saw Negan apply it to his fingers. A thumb slid into his hole and was swirled around. The doctor must have been right about hormones because it felt like the first time all over again. “Damn Ricky your right.”

Rick gave up on speaking and lifted himself up on both arms, arching his ass further onto Negan's finger. Negan's cock twitched at the sight, he ran a hand along the protruding belly and shoved two fingers in deep. Rick kept up the pace moaning when Negan massaged at his prostate. Negan pushed the man down gently and traveled up. He kissed Rick's belly, licking into his belly button. He pinched Rick's peck as the other hand swirled his slit. 

“Negan.” Rick whined. “What you want baby?” Rick started to pinch both his own pecs. “You know.” Rick was pink and feverish all over. He was humping into the air. Negan had already let go of his dick. Rick grabbed Negan's hand and rubbed it against his stomach before pushing it to his crotch. “Fuck me Negan.” Negan smirked and pushed his boxers down. He got a condom just for Rick to throw it on the floor. “I can't get pregnant, I want to feel you.” Negan wanted to give the protection speech but he knew the were both clean and he wanted to feel the bare walls of his pregnant man.

Negan slipped his tip in slowly but Rick pushed back moaning and took him deep. Two thrusts later Negan was balls deep. He felt his precum seep into Rick's hole as Rick clenched down tight and pushed down. “Do me hard Negan!” Negan got on his knees and bent Rick's legs, wrapping them around his waist. He plunged in deeper and Rick cried out as his prostate was hit. Negan fucked in at a harder pace hitting Rick's prostate harder and harder. Rick moaned out loud seemingly unworried about neighbors. 

Negan pushed on Rick's lower abdomen as he slowed down, his body slamming gently into Rick's. His boyfriend stared on with crystal blue eyes trying to push back harder but unable at the angle. Negan stared back and started pumping in and out faster. Rick tried to touch his leaking cock but Negan slapped it away. “Come with just my dick baby.” Negan put his legs down and spread Rick further, his dick twitching more at the sight of Rick's stomach moving fast with his breaths.

Negan pulled out completely before slamming back in. Rick howled. Negan pulled out again before teasing just his head in and out of the tight hole making Rick pant. Negan ran a circle around Rick's slit before plunging completely in and out. Rick moaned loudly, his unattended dick heavy and dripping against his round belly. Negan watched the angry cock bounce up and down at his own thrusts. Negan pushed in and stayed in rubbing against Rick's prostate. Rick grunted and found enough strength to rotate his ass making sure the sheathed cock penetrated his whole nub fully. 

Rick cried out as his seed flowed over his pale belly. Negan pounded in harder and rubbed Rick's still seeping slit before pulling out. He kissed Rick's stomach, lapping up all of his substance. Then he rubbed his stubble over Rick's belly getting it a nice, irritated pink. He kissed Rick sinfully before rubbing his cock against Rick's stomach. Pushing into his tight fist he came on Rick's stubble burned stomach. Rick moaned out and pulled Negan into a searing kiss after watching the man rub his substance into the skin of his belly. Negan laughed pulling away and kissing both of Rick's pecs. “Baby I hope you like it better than this because tonight was pretty vanilla.” Rick sighed wondering exactly what he got himself into and couldn't wait to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may edit some wording later if I don't get lazy (probably will). I like the just of my smut but could of probably spent more time editing it. Seemed I used too many of the same words. Whatever Rick got laid! Yay! *throws rainbow confetti.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the best. Smut! And my favorite: spanking! You're welcome!

Negan watched Rick sleep for hours. Between his crying and ass pounding he understood he was wore out. Negan swore he never seen a more beautiful creature. Eventually Rick turned on his side and huddled into Negan's warmth. He decided to join in on nap time. 

Rick woke up to the smell of bacon. His stomach gurgled at the reminder of a missed lunch. Looking at his phone Carl texted him to let him know he was home. Rick was about to get up when Negan walked in with food. Bacon, fruit salad, eggs, an actual fresh scone completed his plate with fresh squeezed orange juice. Rick was most pleased with the scone, something sweet that he was craving. “You cooked a lot.” Negan scoffed. “Eggs and real bacon. Cut some fruit. The scone was bought in the store.” Walking forward Rick expected the plate to be placed on his naked lap. Instead Negan sat beside him and put a fork to his mouth. 

It was a little weird but mostly romantic being fed. Negan even put the cup to his mouth to sip. As if reading his mind all the foods were given in small portions with the scone left for last. Tearing off small pieces he put them to Rick's mouth. Rick hummed and patted his belly appraisingly at the sweet and fresh pastry. After a few bites Rick licked at Negan's hand as he pushed a piece in, batting his eyes seductively. Negan smirked and pushed the next piece in further. Rick wrapped his tongue around the fingers and nibbled at the offering as Negan grunted.

Rick got on his knees and took off Negan's t shirt while kissing him non stop. Rick paused to push the rest of the scone into his mouth making his boyfriend chuckle. Negan touched his dick. “Damn baby, I could wrap a hand around my cock and get off on you just eating shit while naked.” Rick thought that was absurd but so was getting off on a pregnant belly.

Negan slithered out of his boxers, he wore no pants while cooking. Rick kissed him, biting down on his lip. Negan groaned and stroked Rick's shaft hard. “Negan.” Rick whined. Negan sucked on his pec, grazing teeth around the hardening pebble. They felt extra sensitive and Rick hissed at the pleasurable pain. Tracing a trail to the other pec he sucked it in hard too, biting gently. Rick took Negan's member into his hand and stroked it in rhythm with his own oozing dick. “Get on all fours.”

Rick wasted no time listening to Negan. Rick moaned filthily when his ass was spanked hard. “Like that Ricky? Your ass getting all red and marked up?” He pushed his perky ass back further when Negan spanked his other cheek. Rick felt stubble burn repeated on the same exact spot as earlier and dripped on the sheets when Negan slapped the raw area extra hard before rubbing out the sting. “Ricky look at that hanging cock just ruining your nice clean sheets.” Rick felt more precum run down collecting in a small pool.

“Why don't you lick that up?” It wasn't much but the command was enough. Rick pushed his ass down further on the bed and licked at the small wet spot. With his ass raised higher Negan ran a tongue from his taint up to the top of his ass crack. Rick hummed at pushed back gaining another hard spank. Three lathered fingers breached his still loosened and slicked hole. Pumping back Rick oozed more when Negan bit hard into his ass and fingered aggressively at his prostate.

Negan stood up in bed and lined up at Rick's hole sinking in slowly. Rick felt large hands around both sides of his belly before Negan thrusted in and out, gripping his ever growing belly. Rick cried out feeling a big dollop of juice drop down his shaft when Negan's hands pinched hard on his pecs. A burst of arousal traveled down Rick's body right to his dick. Rick rocked back meeting Negan's slow thrusts that lazily met his prostate. “Touch yourself. Slow.” Rick grunted at the domineering voice and grabbed his dick tightly, making slow work up and down. He was amazed at the multiplying amount of slick gathering in his hand. Panting at a particularly hard brush to his prostate he grabbed the base of his dick hard, holding his orgasm at bay. “That's right, don't come yet.”

Rick spread his legs wide and cried out when Negan inserted two fingers into his already full ass. He felt stretched wide but felt like he needed it deeper. As if reading his mind Negan pumped in harder, thrusting at his prostate at every push. Rick clenched down on the buried cock and fingers. Rick pushed back, feeling like it could never be deep enough. Negan watched on as Rick took a hand off his hardened cock and put in on the bed. Bending his elbows he pushed his ass up higher and pumped harder on Negan's cock. 

Negan grabbed Rick's thighs and plummeted deeper in, fastening his pace against Rick’s prostate. Negan pulled out quickly making Rick whine. Pushing the pregnant man onto his back he tugged on his dick a few times before cumming on Rick's cock. Taking the milky coated dick into his hand he stroked it aggressively while fingers of his other hand massaged deeply on his prostate. Crying harshly Rick came, his spunk double coating his softening dick. Negan bent down and took Rick dick whole, cleaning him of their mingling seed. Rick whined as the tongue licked the underside of his thick vein and lapped at his slit. Popping off Negan nibbled lightly at his balls before traveling up for sweet kisses. Rick panted knowing he would succumb to sleep soon. “Baby wait until you get my gift tomorrow.” Rick was sure by the devilish smirk it was more a gift for Negan but he couldn't be bothered enough to mind. Kissing Negan all teeth he ran a hand down Negan's ass. He grinned amusedly when Negan yelped loudly. Rick made sure to pinch his ass hard, payback was a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rick got his payback! Though I don't think Negan minded. So you know what that gift is. Spanking is so much fun! If you're doing it! J/K Diffent folks, different strokes. Hahaha...strokes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? What? Another smutty chapter with panties!

Rick slept all night huddled against Negan. For once in a long time Negan felt peaceful. Getting up he went through Rick's apartment and reaffirmed his thoughts, this place was too small for Rick and a child. Negan was thinking by the end when Judith was born Carl may be living here too. Judith needed a nursery with pink walls and baby furniture. Carl would need his own space regardless of how often he was here. Negan sat on the couch wanting to buy Rick a quaint little house but knowing he would refuse such a lavish gift. Hell, maybe Rick would want to move back home.

Negan walked back in the bedroom and heard the shower running. Stripping down he went to the bathroom and slipped in behind his man. Rick hummed and pressed his back to Negan's broad chest. Negan took the loofah from his grip and lathered down Rick's belly. The humming continued as Negan washed his whole front then his backside. Negan kissed his neck before smirking, soaping up his fingers he pushed two foamy fingers into Rick's crack and washed it thoroughly. Rick put his hands to the shower walls panting as Negan pushed the fingers deep into his walls. Spanking his ass hard with his other hand he spoke smoothly. “Got to get that dirty ass all nice and clean, I can't wait to see that pink hole stretched tight later.”

Rick's dick hardened at Negan's dirty mouth. Negan turned him around and let the shower spray wash off the suds. Pushing in Rick's hardened pebble he sucked hard before going to the other. Negan helped Rick out before washing himself. Stepping out Negan towel dried Rick head to toe, dropping to his knees to completely dry his bottom half. Rick ran a hand through Negan wet locks, his heart full at Negan's precision of care. 

Negan put the creams on Rick's pecs, rubbing it in good then rubbed him down on cocoa butter. Rick was hard and leaking. Negan pushed a thumb into his balls then ran a pointer finger slowly up his shaft to his mushroomed head. Rick grunted and rubbed his stomach seductively. “Damn baby, you're hot!” Rick put his fingers in a “v” shape and licked them. He rubbed the moist fingers over his pecs before pinching them hard, moaning and arching off the bed. Negan stroked himself looking at Rick's flushed face. Negan got up from the bed and went to the living room smirking at the fancy box he had in mind for later. Pulling out a toy he had already washed at home he put it behind his back. 

Rick was panting, stroking his cock and pushing his bulging belly towards his hand. Negan's member twitched and he gave it a few quick tugs. Coming to the bed he showed Rick a decent sized bright red butt plug. Rick moaned at it, Negan knew Rick could take a larger size but wanted to start slower, though it wasn't too small, more on the medium size. Negan put the plug in front of his dick and started stroking harshly, using his precum to better slide his hand. He saw that beautiful belly pushing down as Rick's hands jerked swiftly. Negan pushed the hands away. “No touching!” Rick cried out but halted his movements. Stroking harder Negan came hard on the plug. Adding a small amount by of lube to the plug he spread Rick's legs wide and fingered his hole with still slick fingers. Negan's dick jumped at the steadily gaping hole. There were four fingers buried deeply in the hole. The cum stained plug breached the loosening hole. Rick panted and pushed back but didn't attempt to touch his dripping cock. Negan grunted when he saw the flat end of the red plug nestled deep in Rick's ass. Pullmy Rick up he swatted both his ass cheeks. “Come on. We got things to do.”

Negan drove Rick's car with him in to town. He needed gas then took him to the dollar store for supplies. Though Rick wanted to pay Negan refused. They were almost back to the apartment when Rick patted his belly. “Negan I want ice cream.” Negan lover at his cute little pregnant man. “We got some at the house.” Rick shook his head and whined. “No. I want the good stuff from the ice cream shop and i want a sundae.” Negan didn't hesitate to make a u turn, what Rick wanted he got.

Rick let out a soft moan when he sat down, feeling the plug teasing his sweet spot. Negan ordered a healthy smoothie thank goodness it contained kale. He was astonished that a high calorie ice cream joint could contain something healthy and low in sugar. Finishing the small treat ten minutes ago Negan watched on as Rick downed the whole dessert, the largest sundae available. Negan now knew the trials of his patients better halves. When suggesting the junior size sundae he got got a scathing stink eye followed by a growl. Rick wiped the cream from his mouth and belched loudly. It was not attractive and then Rick just giggled saying he was sorry. At least Negan now knew his boyfriend was truly comfortable with him and happy. At the beginning such an act would result in a blush and tears.

When they finally made it home Rick pushed him against the door and kissed him, nipping at lips and shoving his tongue in forcefully. “Thanks for the ice cream and buying my stuff.” Negan put his hands under Rick's shirt and rubbed at the large belly. “No problem gorgeous.” They started to kiss as Negan pushed him back to his bedroom not breaking their kissing. 

Negan undressed Rick and rubbed up and down his stomach. “Show me that pretty little plug of yours.” Rick moaned and got on his knees, pushing his ass out in front of Negan's face. Spreading his cheeks wide Negan moaned at the red plug. He nudged it making Rick whine as his cock twitched, dripping wetness onto the bed. Taking a hold of the plugs base Negan nudged it back and forth across ricks prostate. 

Rick's thighs started to glisten with sweat and arousal pooled in his stomach while Negan continued to push the plug in and out but kept it in his walls. When Negan decided to pull it out there was a slippery squelch as it popped out. Spreading his cheeks wide Negan whistled at the gape of Rick's ass. Pushing a digit in he was pleased to feel that all of Rick's walls were well lubricated. Keeping a hand on both cheeks he licked into the large, dark hole pushing his whole tongue in. He traced his tongue along walls before pulling off. Negan's cock jumped because the ass in front of his clenched and unclenched several times on nothing.

Negan spanked his ass making sure to mark it red. Pulling Rick's cheeks apart he ran his stubble along Rick's hole. “Negan!” Rick grunted, his seeping dick heavy and hot. Negan licked the salty sweat off the flesh of Rick's ass cheeks. Playing with Rick's ass he ran his tongue and fingers inside intermittently. Rick lets out quiet gasps and pushed back longing for Negan's fat cock to impale his insides. “Be loud baby. Tell me you want it.” The message was delivered with anopen palmed sting. 

“Negan just fuck me! You ass!” Negan thought just earlier that he would abort giving his gift until tomorrow and give Rick what he needed but he was being a very rude boy. “Oh I'm going to need that ass all wrapped up pretty like a present before I plow it.” He spanked Rick hard. “You've been rude and before I give you my pretty, big dick I need something from you.” Rick huffed in frustration into a pillow when Negan got up.

Returning Negan placed a box on the bed. It was white with a gold ribbon. Sitting up Rick opened it, there was a folded piece of cloth inside. Unfolding it Rick discovered a black pair of lace panties. Rick blushed and saw that they seemed large enough to fit him. “Negan, you can't expect me to wear this.” Negan clicked his teeth. “I do, I want to see that belly above those pretty little panties.” Rick huffed, remembering Negan's mention of it weeks ago. “Try them on for me.”

Rick turned impossibly pinker and put them on. They fit just right, ending right below the bottom of his protruding belly. Negan stroked his dick. “Damn baby, give me a show.” Negan twirled his fingers in a spinning motion. Rick slowly and lacking sexual energy spun around. Rick shook his head. “This won't do.” Negan ts’kd. Taking the panty clad man's hand he led him to the bathroom. He positioned him in front of the mirror. “Look at that hot boyfriend of mine.” Rick looked at himself in nothing but panties, a big belly poking out. He didn't feel hot or ugly. Rather a neutral and a little ridiculous in women garments. Negan wrapped a hand around his stomach and pushed his palms up and down. The hands went down into the front of his panties and stroked at his cock, pulling just the tip out. Rick gasped at the slow and steady pace of hands. Those hands traveled up and took one pec into each cupped palm and squeezed. They felt more tender but he gasped at the pleasurable pain. Negan pinched one hard and spanked his ass at the same time. The panties darkened at the moisture steadily oozing onto them.

“Look at that gorgeous body, that cock, and tha ass.” Negan turned him around. “Look at that ass.” Rick looked back in the mirror. He saw an okay ass in black lace. Negan kissed his belly and cupped a hand to the cloth, grinding down. Rick panted and was them turned around. “Look.” Negan went to both pecs again, massaging them hard. Rick saw his bulge grow in the reflection. He saw black pupils and sweaty skin and a nice, round belly breathing harshly. Negan took to his cock again and pushed the panties down slightly to give him a peek of his hard and angry dick. “You look gorgeous yes?” Rick moaned. “Yes.” Negan spanked him more. “Tell me what's so gorgeous.” Without hesitation Rick answered. “My round belly in these black panties.” Negan pinched his ass. “Damn straight.”

Negan took him to the bed and demanded another twirl. Rick obliged actually starting to feel sexy in the lace. Negan pushed him down on the bed with his ass up, Negan licked his sweaty thighs. Velcro was ripped away and cold air hit his ass. “They are peek a boo panties, we can have fun with them on.” Rick whined when cheeks were spread open and Negan blew into the hole before kissing at his gape. “Delicious.” Negan cooed. Feeling the lube cap pop Rick hissed at the sudden action of a tip breaching his hole. “Sorry baby, I should of warned you, you're loose enough already.” 

Negan wasted no time pushing in to the hilt, going for Rick's prostate. A hand rubbed at his still clothed dick. “I want to see white in these panties.” Rick moaned loudly as he was pushed up the bed by the force of Negan's dick plunging in deeper and deeper into his hole. “Damn you're still so tight.” Rick oozed as Negan didn't let up. “Rub at that dick.” Rick took over and Negan rubbed at his pregnancy as he sped up. It still felt like it could go deeper but it felt so good. Negan teased slow at the nub then left it alone, choosing to thrust just short of it. 

Rick grunted in frustration but put a hand to Negan's, he kissed the hand before placing it back on his belly. Though it was a good fuck he felt okay holding Negan's hand over his child's in favor of his own cock. Negan felt in awe of the sweet gesture and paid attention to Rick's prostate once more. He went slow, kissing at Rick's side. Slamming in hard twice Rick cried out flowing into the black panties. Negan grunted and pulled out. Rick turned over just in time for Negan to deposit his seed on his stomach. 

Rick’s stomach moved up and down as hands touched at the spunk. Rick figured Negan would rub it in but instead gathered it in his hand. Pulling the panties back Negan whistled. “Dah-mn those panties are ruined!” Rick gasped when Negan's warm seed joined his own inside the panties. Negan licked the leftover substance away and kissed Rick's neck. “Leave those on tonight.” Rick shook his head in agreement and pushed Negan onto his back. His kissed Negan's own neck then his lips. He closed his eyes, curling around the strong man. He heard Negan laugh happily. The last thoughts before consciousness seeped away was that Negan was a kind, gentle lover but also one big, kinky bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this took me forever but it's worth it. Rawr! I think soon Rick's gonna get something big! This is becoming pure smut but whatever! 
> 
> On a side note I'm attending walker stalker for the first time and just bought Norman and JDM photo ops. I'm so pumped!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this longer but decided to break up what's next in it's own chapter.

Rick woke up from a deep sleep content. Feeling lace he blushed remembering the earlier events. Negan was still asleep. Rick ran a hand through long chest hair then sucked on his pec. The doctor woke up to a warm, moist heat latching on. “Shit Ricky.” Negan grunted before turning and pushing Rick down on the bed, pinning his hands above his head. Kissing on the round belly he traveled to his belly button and licked, depositing a pool of spit into it before sucking it back up.

Rick gasped when his clothed crotch was sucked on. Negan put his teeth to the side of the garment and tugged it down. It didn't go far with Rick's ass in place. “A little help.” Rolling his eyes Rick pushed his back up and let Negan pull the panties off by his teeth. Negan put his nose to the black lace and inhaled. “Damn baby, we smell good together.” He then proceeded to lick at the dried white stain.

It was too ridiculous but looking into the man's hazel eyes as he smirked and as the pink tongue lapped at the stain Rick couldn't help the clench that came from his ass or the twitching of his cock. Negan put the panties around his index finger and got the lube before fingering Rick's hole. Rick opened his legs to display his pink hole. Negan oozed at the sight of the black panties pushing in and out of the pinkness. It still didn't feel deep enough but Rick whined when Negan stroked his cock in time with the clothed finger in his hole.

Rick felt so wet inside despite the garment at Negan's fingers. He swore his walls were leaking as well. “Negan shit.” He panted pushing back and grabbing Negan's hands to stroke him faster. Rick felt an arousing wave go through him as he came on Negan's hand. He felt embarrassed that he didn't last longer but then Negan deposited his seed in his belly button before grabbing his own girth and stroking fast. Negan touched Rick's oversensitive dick. “Touch your stomach.” Rick did a seductive smirk and did just that Negan came fast on his belly.

Negan produced the red plug before sucking Rick's seed from his belly. Rick moaned loudly at the light pressing lips and tongue to his flesh. Negan pushed their joined substances into Rick's hole. Pushing the tip of the plug into Rick's hole Negan grunted watching it disappear in two big thrusts. “Oh Ricky you may need a larger plug.” Sighing Rick replied a raspy “yes.” He felt he could take anything obscenely large in his ass these days.

Negan washed him well, nudging Rick's plug buried deep in his ass. He loved hearing his man hiss in pleasure. Negan hated it but he had to get some work done at his home office. Rick agreed work came first as he brushed his teeth, bending over the counter to expose his plugged ass. Negan slapped hard on the circle of red that he could see relishing in the shudder Rick produced. “I got dinner with friends tonight. Come with me.” The new territory of meeting his boyfriend's acquaintances scared him but he saw that hopeful look. “Sure.” Negan spanked his ass hard before rubbing it then dipped him back in a searing kiss. “Great. I'll pick you up at six.” As soon as Negan left Rick's phone rang. It was Abraham.

“Abraham!”

“Hey Rick. I just got back from Mexico yesterday with Rosita.”

“How was it?”

“Nice when her mom wasn't around. Womans got more spitfire that Rosita.”

Rick grinned. “Well she sounds lovely.”

“Yeah sure. How's the baby?”

“It's a girl!” 

“The text finally came through last night.congratulations. Judith it is?”

“Yeah. Negan likes it.”

Abraham smirked. “Just Negan huh?” He picked up on the lack of doctor in front of the name.

“Yeah. Actually he's my boyfriend now.”

Abraham laughed happily. “He finally get his head out of his ass and ask you out?”

“What? You're not surprised?”

“Took me a minute but I can spot jealousy. I'm still not sold on the prick.”

Rick couldn't really blame him on that, plus it made him feel warm inside, his friend caring. “You could have pointed it out to me you know? I just thought he was a huge ass.”

“He is but I figured if he liked you enough he would get there himself. Guy had more confidence than a prostitute in a room full of virgins.” 

Rick scoffed at the saying. “Well he treating me well. Buys all my stuff, spoils me, the sex is amazing and…”

“Whoa whoa whoa Rick! I'm happy for you but I don't need to know how he squeezes your sausage or you his.”

Rick laughed. “Sorry. I'm just real happy. I'm waiting the other shoe to drop.”

“It wont Rick.”

“How do you know?”

“Because we're a lot alike Rick. He's rough around the edges and foul mouthed but he's loyal, treats what he loves right. I could sense that about him, doesn't mean I like him now.”

Rick shook his head at the craziness of it all. “Well Abe I need to clean up some but I liked talking to you and I hope to see some pictures of your trip posted online soon.”

“Of course! One more thing though. When I was gone on my trip Shane arrested Larry for distribution of cocaine. I almost broke his jaw after he told the whole department your baby daddy was a drug dealer. Also, he won't shut up about him and Lori trying to conceive a normal baby. His words. Normal my ass with those two crazy bitches.”

Rick didn't care at this point what Shane said about him though the Larry thing stung. He was glad he was done with the dumbass and never suspected illegal activity. “Abe you shouldn't have done that. You could get suspended.”

“Psh. Mr. I can bench press two hundred pounds? I might be bigger than him but I still hurt his pride. He warned me he took up boxing.”

Rick laughed. “Yeah well I would feel terrible if you lost your job for my beef with Shane. He's not worth it.”

“Not true, your beef is my beef. Always.”

Rick couldn't help the swell of love he felt for the man. “Thanks but behave.”

“I'll try. Love you man, I'm visit again soon.”

“I'll hold you to that Abe. You know you're my best friend.”

“I do. Bye Rick, time you got a sugar daddy.”

He laughed. “Bye Abe.”

Rick moaned at the nestled butt plug. It was going to be a long night with Negan's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Negan sniffing panties? I laughed my ass off! It's not arousing for me but I had to put it. Yay Abe! Boo Shane and Lori. Next up meeting Negan's friends.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This took some work but it's extra long. Please take time to leave a comment.

"Hey beautiful. Look at you in that blue dress shirt. You look gorgeous.” Rick blushed. “Is it too much?” Negan kissed him. “No. Turns me on. I want them to see why I'm so lucky.” Rick took Negan's hand and they walked to his car. He couldn't believe his boyfriend was so kinky yet so endearing.

Rick felt heat travel down his core, his swore his swelling tits were sweating. “Rick you know being anxious isn't good for the baby.” Rick rolled down the windows to cool his moist skin. “Sorry I just want them to like me.” Negan kissed his hand. “Be yourself and it will be impossible for them not to.” Rick felt like he would dissolve into a puddle of goo. 

Negan rang the doorbell and Rick pushed up and down on his heels. He asked did he need to know anything about the couple they were meeting and Negan said no, just to chill. “Negan, it's been a while!” After being introduced to recently married Bob and Sasha they were escorted to a table. Rick didn't sit down until offered a chair. Sasha beamed. “May I?”

Seeing the outreached hand Rick agreed but he didn't want to. He also wanted to make nice with Negan's friends though so he agreed. Then without warning Bob joined in. Rick looked at the table as two hands pushed into his pea. “Guys space! He's a pregnant man not a museum piece. I give you two plenty of eye candy with my talent.” Bob apologized stating he was a curious EMT while Sasha just looked guilty.

Rick sipped on lemonade while everyone else drank a beer after Rick reassured them all he wasn't jealous of his lack of alcohol consumption. An hour later Rick was famished and willing himself not to eat the whole bowl of dip with chips.  
“I better fire up this grill.” Rick was silently thankful for Bob's idea. Bob and Negan made their way out to the patio. 

“Are you excited?” Rick felt that was obvious but smiled cheerfully. “Yeah, it's my first. Well I mean from my body. I have a son with my ex.” Sasha nodded as she chopped up vegetables. Rick started to feel more at ease as Sasha told stories about Negan. Once in awhile Rick heard laughter outside the door from the other men. 

Sasha was a beautiful woman with large doe shaped eyes. Rick felt himself drawn into her charming personality with a touch of spunk. He wes sure Bob didn't wear the pants in the relationship. Rick bought Negan and Bob a second beer and attempted to stay out to get to know Bob. Not long after Negan ordered him back in when his teeth starred to chatter.

Rick sat with Sasha and talked about his dream nursery, one he couldn't afford. He was embarrassed and left out he only had one bedroom. Stuffing his face with celery Rick felt the sudden push to his bladder, a ever increasing event. Excusing himself Rick sighed in relief then made a scrunched up face as he continued a steady stream of pee into the toilet. He finally cursed out in anger when his barely fitting jeans had to be pushed down once again because his bladder wasn't quite done. Walking down the hallway Rick halted his steps at hushed whispers from the kitchen. 

Sasha: “You think it's for real?”

Bob: “I don't know. He's a player, I've haven't seen him with anyone more than once.”

Sasha: “Maybe It's a kink? He's seen so many pregnant men. Wanted a test drive with one?”

Bob: “I don't know. He seems smitten. Won't shut up about him. His eyes and ass and big belly.”

Sasha: “That's lust.”

Bob: “No, he's got that soft look in his eyes. I hope this Rick guy isn't using him. Negans got money, lots of it. Bought Rick's son a plane ticket.”

Sasha: “He's moving too fast, being extravagant.”

Bob: “That's on Negan. He told him he had travel miles. This guy's got no money but how Negan tells it, it sounds like he's offering and Rich never asks. 

Sasha: “Could be a ploy. Act calm a while then start asking for small things, work up to a corvette.”

Bob: “We will see. It's possible that he's greedy but it's more possible Negan just wants to screw a pregnant guy.”

Rick felt a pang of anguish and thought back to Abrahams call. Did Abraham really think he was a gold digger? Rick stifled a grunt of stomach pain. Waiting for the conversation to turn to another less brutal subject he stepped out. “I'm sorry. Bladders not strong these days.” They both laughed unaware of the overheard conversation.

Rick looked at Negan when he came in with a booming voice. “All done and perfect thanks to me. Bob wanted to kill the cow a second time.” Bob clapped Negan's shoulder. “You just like us all to reaffirm that you are a master griller. We already know this to be true.” Negan seemed to take that as suitable praise. “Let's eat!” 

Negan noticed that Rick was the last to make a plate. It was unusual because he was always hungry now but he chalked it up to being a guest. Sasha made loud noises as if in heaven eating the juicy burger and Bob dug into his with more toppings than his mouth could fit. Negan had to hold back on eating the thing in under three minutes, it was perfect. Negan looked across the table where Rick pushed some veggies around with his fork. He eventually ate a mouthful of beans. The burger was put together but not touched.

Negan got distracted by Sasha’s questions but when he looked back Rick looked pitiful. He was staring down at his plate and doing nothing else. Negan pushed a foot under the table,friendly bumping him. Looking up Rick did a half smile before looking down at his plate again. Negan knew something was up but didn't want to call him out. Everyone turned their heads when Rick hissed and put a firm hand to his belly. “Rick you okay?” A fake smile made another appearance. “Probably gas.” Everyone laughed but Negan wasn't convinced.

“Well we're going to call it a night.” Bob tried to talk him into staying and Sasha could tell something was up. “No Bob I'm just going to make sure it's just gas, can never be too sure.” After thanking them for the invite and burgers and Rick shaking hands and saying a polite goodbye they walked to the car.

Rick got in staying mute. “Ricky what's wrong?” Shaking his head Rick slumped against the window. “Nothing.” Negan put a hand to his arm. “Bullshit.” Rick sighed. “Let's just go home.” Halfway there Rick put a hand to the top of the car roof and grunted. “Rick you need to calm down.” Rick didn't reply but started deep breathing.

Getting home Negan helped Rick to the house and then the bed. Rick started crying, his denial of emotions finally too much. Negan took his chin. “Baby, talk to me.” Rick looked away, closing his eyes. “I'm just tired and I don't know why I'm crying. Hormones I guess.” Rick pushed on his belly gasping. Negan went to his car and got some safe sleeping pills. He wanted to talk it out but also felt now wasn't the time. Coming back Rick was lying down blowing globs of snot out on a tissue. Getting him a glass of water and a pill Rick didn't second guess before taking it. 

Negan stripped down to his boxers and stared at the teary eyed mess. Rick seemed the best calming down but looked away from Negan's inspecting eyes. Negan put a hand on his his belly and frowned when Rick turned around, little pants of breath escaping him. Negan nestled behind him, putting an arm around him and was relieved that Rick allowed it as he continued the sob deeply.

Negan held onto Rick until he was assured he was sleeping well. Something was wrong and he knew his friends were me too blame. Dressing quickly he got in his car and called Bob.

Bob: “Negan, it's late is everything okay?”

Negan: “It sure as hell is not!”

Bob: “What's wrong?”

Negan: “Put me on speaker, I want to talk to Sasha too.”

Bob: “She's asleep.”

Negan: “And I didn't give a shit!”

Bob had seen Negan angry once before and it wasn't pretty. Shaking his wife she woke up and he explained the situation.

Bob: “Okay you're on speaker.”

Negan: “Someone want to tell me how Rick who was smiling when we arrived at your place was crying and in hysterics by the end of the night?” 

There was a pause.

Sasha: “Maybe he heard us talking.”

Negan: “What would it be you two said!?”

Bob and Sasha exchanged grim looks.

Sasha: “He was in the bathroom awhile and we were just saying that we wondered if you had a pregnancy kink you were working out.”

Negan sighed into the phone. He had settled the insecurity a while back.

Sasha sounded sad. “We also said we hoped he wasn't using you for your money.”

Negan: “Fuck! He is pregnant but how long do you think he actually was pissing? He heard everything you morons! Look, let me spell this out Rick has trust issues, depression, and is pregnant with a fuck wad of emotional hormones! don't need you worrying about my money or my damn heart! You two hear me hammering on everyday about the hardships of pregnancy. You gave him stress cramps. He could have lost the fucking baby!”

Bob and Sasha looked at each other as Sasha started to tear up.

Sasha: “We like him Negan, we do. We were being insensitive. It's not an excuse but we didn't know he had depression and we didn't mean any harm. It's just we can tell you like it him by the way you talk. We were scared he may, not definitely but may have been too good to be true for you. We love you and only want the best for you. The kink part is just on us. We were being stupid.”

Negan felt purse pissed off at them but Sasha did seem to be heartfelt in her apology and while him and Bob were just sports and drinking buddies and somewhat close Sasha always had a soft heart towards him.

Negan: “It's fine. We're fine. But I am upset and you did break my trust a little and I thought you two were smarter. Don't talk shit about people behind their backs when they're close by. That's an obvious. You owe Rick an apology too and I don't blame him if he declines it. He's okay now thanks to a damn sleeping pill. I'll talk to you two tomorrow.”

Negan didn't wait for a reply before hanging up. “Fuck!” He hit on the steering wheel. This was bad, Rick had went through so much shit already and this was supposed to be a good day. Sasha was supposed to welcome him with open arms. Maybe she would be pregnant soon and their babies could be friends. Rick would deny he was hurt. Negan thought about the best way to do damage control.

Negan stripped down to his boxers and watched Rick sleep. When he started to stir Negan fixed him a glass of water. Rick drank greedily. Rubbing his belly he looked at Negan. “I'm good now.” Negan scowled. “Yeah sure. Let's get something straight. We have to communicate Rick. You can't suffocate your feelings like you did with Larry and whoever else. One reason is because it's not healthy and another is I actually care about those feelings.” Rick grabbed his hand. “I know you care Negan.” Negan patted his head. “Then tell me why you're upset.” 

Rick decided a half truth. “I'm just a hormonal mess but another thing is I just started thinking about us and I think I'm just not good enough for you. You're this famous doctor and I'm a out of work broke cop.” Negan looked up at him. “Just came to you huh? It had nothing to do with Bob and Sasha talking about me having a pregnancy kink or me having too much money for you?” Rick knew Negan had figured it out. “Negan they didn't mean any harm but they bought up some good points. I don't feel like you're with me because I'm pregnant but you got to admit you spoil me.” 

Negan let out a frustrated sigh. “And?” Rick shook his head. “I don't know. I don't want to be seen that way. I don't want you to think that. As long as I'm me and you're you people will think that.” Negan was getting pissed because why was Rick really upset if he knew he wasn't a user and Negan knew it too? “Worrying about other people's opinions is fruitless. I need you to answer me some questions. Just a yes or no answer okay?” Rick muttered. “Fine.”

“Did I like you before we kissed?”

“Yes.”

“When that slutty little foot of yours went for my crotch did I like it?”

Rick blushed. “Yes.”

“Do I treat you well?”

“Yes.”

“Do you treat me well?”

“I don't know.”

Negan sighed. “Let me rephrase it. Do you let me put you in pretty little panties and put nice big plugs in your ass? Do you let me play with that nice ass any way I want to.”

All the heat went to Rick's face. “Yes.” 

“Would just any guy let me do what I want? Not judge me for damn sniffing a pair of panties?”

“No.” Rick whispered. 

Negan kissed him. “Have I known you long enough to love you?”

Rick wasn't sure of the answer, love didn't really have time attached to it.

“I really really don't know.”

“Do I love you Ricky?”

Rick gasped at the realization. “Yes.”

“Damn right! And do I care what others think? Or what I spend? Or if you're pregnant? Do you give a fuck what others think about us?”

Rick felt very differently now. “No.”

“That's right baby. Now you going to let me have that ass anyway I want?”

Rick felt his dick start to harden. “Yes.” 

Negan stripped him down and nudged on the plug. “You wasted a lot of time with bullshit.” He smacked Rick's ass hard. “That's being a very bad boy. We could of ate a nice dinner and talked with my friends. Every time you moved for the salt yuu could of felt this.” He nudged at the plug, pushing the tip against his nub. 

“Sasha could have asked for the damn vegetables and you would have had to suppress a moan pushing that plate over, wishing that damn carrot was in you needy little ass.” Rick rocked his ass. “I'm just going to have to take you out somewhere real fancy and quiet with a bigger plug. Tell you to keep yourself together and not pant when that little ass of yours clenches down begging for my dick instead.” Rick felt wetness seep down his cock. Negan put a hand to the bottom of his belly and jiggled the plug.

Rick arched his back and screamed out when the red plug popped out. Rick watched on as Negan put it in his mouth. Hands started to stroke his cock fast. Negan pinched at a ball as he circled Rick's head paying extra attention to his slit. Negan slid up the bed and took the plug from his mouth. Rick saw glistening saliva coating the whole toy. “Hold this for me. In your mouth.” Negan pushed the plug entirely in his man's mouth when it opened. Rick hummed around it when Negan's mouth sucked on a pec while a hand pinched his other pec. 

Negan straddled Rick's belly sideways and rubbed his fat dick along his stomach. “Damn Ricky your skin is so smooth.” Rick watched Negan hump his pregnant belly. Removing the plug from Rick's mouth he kissed him succulently.Negan wanted to make slow and sweet love to Rick but now he we too riled up. Smearing lube into the loosened hole he stuck two fingers in, running them along the sensitive walls. “Negan just do it, please.”

“Do what baby?” Rick held his hand. “Please. You know.” Negan pushed his tip in and popped it out savoring Rick's whiny noises. He slammed his entire dick in hard and pumped into the tight heat. “Negan deeper.” Negan thrusted against his spot hard as he took Rick's length in his hand and stroked. Rick still looked tired but tried to push back to get more friction.

Negan pulled out. “Let me see that ass all up in the air.” Rick turned around and gasped. Negan licked up his crack and pushed his tongue in. The tongue went as deep as possible, running around his walls circular. Rick panted and pushed back as he hollered. Negan spread his ass cheeks apart and Rick pushed out, releasing Negan's precum from his ass. “Damn Ricky! Baby, ain't nobody can work an ass like you. Tight buy gaping. Naughty but sweet.” Negan took a taste of the liquid, licking repeatedly up and down Ricks hole. He smacked his lips. “But you think I can do better, nobody's going to be able to get me hard like you do. You ruined me.” Rick moaned when Negan gripped his hips and slammed his dick in.

Negan unmercifully thrusted in and out of Rick's hole, pushing against his prostate. “Negan deeper.” Negan spread Rick's legs and jerked up into his walls, going deeper than before. A hand went back to his cock, stroking hard. A trail of precum oozed out when he pinched on Rick's balls. Rick started pushing back, meeting Negan's thrusts. The sounds of skin slapping on skin and squelching from Rick's wet hole filled the room with Rick's high pitched moaning.

Negan watched his dick continue to disappear into the tight heat as Rick pushed back forcefully as he pounded in. Ramming continuously into his prostate Negan jerked him off fast. Rick stopped and gasped as ropey spurts of cum shot out. Pushing him onto his back Negan slowed down and looked at Rick. “Baby you are all I need.” Rick held his face and Negan could see Rick's face looked so much lighter now. Rick grinned, he finally accepted that he was all Negan needed. 

Rick laughed and let his fingers caress Negan's cheek. “If I didn't have such a big belly in the way I would kiss you.” Negan pushed into him a few more times before he released into Rick's walls. Pulling off he kissed Rick. “So who loves you?” Rick kissed his forehead. “You do and I thinK I love you too.” The “think” didn't bother the doctor because he knew it was actually a “definite.” Negan wrapped his hands around Rick and delved in for many more kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like. I may take a break tomorrow from writing to read. Stress cramps? Safe Sleeping pills for pregnancy? I'm no doctor but let's say it's true in this reality. Hope you liked the smut, I'm trying to think of some kinky things to bring your way.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron! Just some much needed filler before more smut!

Negan pulled off of Rick, the man tried to get Negan's lips back for more kisses. Sitting on the edge of the bed Negan made a come hither motion with his fingers. Negan's eyes trailed down Rick's body as he knee walked with his belly moving closer. “Get in my lap.” Rick looked at him with a confused puppy look. “I want you on all fours over my lap.” Rick thought it was for more sexcapades but hissed when Negan slapped his ass hard. “You lied about what upset you and lying is the number one no no. Let's make sure you remember why it's bad. How many licks do you deserve?” 

Rick didn't really know the answer, he thought maybe ten. He couldn't help that the situation upset him. Negan slapped harder, his ass would surely be red for days. “Not answering is a no no too.” Rick panted. “I don't know. I was justified in being upset.” Negan ran a finger up into his now dry hole. “It's not for being upset but lying afterwards. I think twenty and you count. Sound fair?” Rick grumbled. “Sure.” Rick counted as the harsh licks bit his skin. He was amazed Negan's own hand didn't hurt. 

At twenty Negan stopped the intense spanking session and pushed Rick aside. “Keep that ass in the air.” Rick pushed it out and waited. Negan came back with the cocoa butter and rubbed it into his ass. Negan laid down and pulled Rick to him. “Learn your lesson?” Rick was a little aroused but it did still hurt at the same time, he wondered if it would hurt to sit tomorrow. “Yeah. I'm sorry I lied.” Negan kissed his forehead as they settled in for the night.

Rick woke up and smelled food cooking. Walking in he saw Negan standing at the stove with just a apron on. “Hey hot stuff. You better eat good because you missed dinner last night.” Negan fixed him a plate before sitting ass naked in the kitchen chair. Rick moaned at the real bacon. “So I got to work soon. You've been a real good boy though. I want to give you a prize.” Rick stuffed some eggs into his mouth. “Surprise?” He asked with a mouth full. “Yeah. Anything you want. Wanna fuck me? Spank me? Want me to make sweet vanilla love to you? Name it.”

Rick blushed. “You do right by me.” Negan shook his head. “What you want baby?” Rick did a dramatic thinking face. “I want you to wear some hot pink panties.” Negan eyes opened wide in shock but then he smirked. “Might take a while to ship in with my size and all but okay.” Rick laughed as he bit into some toast. ”I'm kidding. Hot pink would look terrible with your skin tone.” Negan blew him a kiss. “Ricky I'll wear blue if it makes you feel better.” Rick giggled. 

“So baby what's your darkest desires?” Rick didn't let up on his eating. “To be honest I didn't have any kinky sexual fantasy.” They continued to eat and then Rick thought about what bothered him most during sex these days. “I need it deeper.” Negan looked up. “What?” Rick blushed. “Sex. I just feel like it can't be deep enough you know?” Negan got Rick another piece of toast. “Yeah, I got you Rick and I can fix that.”

Negan kissed Rick bye. He played a game on his phone then tidied up. Aaron texted him about lunch during his daytime tv watching. Rick agreed, he felt it was time to tell him about Negan .

Rick met Aaron at a sandwich shop. “Look at you, you look like you're going to pop!” Aaron hugged him. “Three more weeks!” They caught up, Aaron was getting last minute nusery things ready. “You look real good Rick. Happy.” Rick beamed. “Well I guess I should be honest. I'm seeing someone.” Aaron slapped the table. “Shut up!” Rick swirled a straw in his glass. “Yeah, you know him too.” Aaron thought about their Support Group but they all had partners. “Who Rick?”

“Negan!” Rick announced. Aaron could kind of see that now. “Wow. So how kinky is the doctor?” Rick almost spat his water out. “First what makes you think he's kinky? Second what makes you think we consummated our relationship?” Aaron scrolled through his phone and showed Rick the main page of Negan's clinic online. “Look at those eyes, they scream I'm kinky. I've seen that leather jacket. Besides hormones Rick. You're not gonna please yourself when you have a man like that around.”

Rick looked at the phome thinking of his man. “You're right. He's a kinky bastard but sweet.” Aaron wasn't surprised. “You two serious?” Rick was happy when his plate arrived. He took a big chunk out of the sandwich. “He told me he loved me. I think I love him too. I just don't want to get hurt.” Aaron nodded his head in understanding. “I get that. Before Eric I felt that way too.” 

“I met two of his friends. They talked behind my back. Their married and they thought he just wanted to screw a pregnant guy. Then it got worse they were scared I was using him for money.” Aaron winced. “I'm sorry. I'm sure he made you feel better. With his dick.” Aaron attempted humor, knowing the accusations had to sting. Rick smiled. “He did eventually. I'm upset at them but I get where they're coming from. Friends should worry about each other like that. Bob and Sasha didn't mean any harm I think.”

“I know Bob and Sasha Rick. They are my friends too and they're nice people. I can vow for them. Those two are loyal to Negan. They lost a baby before they were married and Negan tried to help. He came to the house but it was too late. Sasha miscarried.” Rick started to tear up, he was glad he let them touch his stomach. “That’s terrible.” Aaron grimaced. “Sure is. Those three are loyal to a fault.”

Rick went home feeling very bad for Sasha. He stayed lazy and texted Negan throughout the day. He decided he would talk to Sasha and Bob and start fresh. Rick started to cook dinner for Negan, knowing he worked later on Monday's. His phone pinged and Rick let about a throaty and heavy gasp. Negan sent him a text that said. “I found you a friend.” Next was a picture of a large and thick dildo that wa clear with gold glitter in it. Next was another text saying “seven inches” with a damn wink emoji. Rick grabbed at his stiffening cock knowing waiting for Negan would be torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm envisioning Negan in hot pink panties but they look better on Rick. Rawr!!!  
> That's one pretty dildo! LOL


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut! Yummy! Leave a comment and let me know what's your fav kink. I may work it in here or in another fic.

Rick stirred the pot thinking of that large dildo and how far Negan would shove it up his tight ass. He was tired but staying up would surely be worth it. Rick smiled when Negan walked in. Putting hands around his waist Negan whispered into his ear. “Ricky you need to lock the door at all times.” Rick threaded his fingers through the hands on him. “I'm sorry. Bad habit from living in the county with no neighbors in Georgia.”

Negan kissed the back of his neck as he ran a hand up and pinched on his pec. “Smells great, look at you taking care of me. I'm going to take care of you later.” A hot flush ran up his face. Rick turned around and dived in for Negan's lips. Rutting against the doctor he nibbled on a ear. “Why don't we his get started now?” Negan grabbed a fistful of Rick's ass. “Hmm baby we got to eat this nice meal you made first.”

Now Rick was sitting at the table, he made several attempts to get to playing with that toy quicker but Negan was all about Rick being properly fed. Negan tried small talk but all Rick could think about still was finally getting that deep buried itch scratched. “Baby are you thinking about how good I'm going to fuck you tonight?” Rick poked at his food. “Yes.” Negan ate slowly. “Well eat up or it's not happening.” Rick shoveled some peas into his mouth.

Negan stripped Rick slowly kissing every inch of skin in reach. Then undressed himself. He pulled the dildo out and put it on the nightstand. Rick licked his lips and looked at it. Negan pushed him back and put a lubed finger into his hole. Looking at the clear toy Rick thought about how far it would reach and started to leak onto Negan's other hand. 

Negan pumped his cock slowly as he inserted another finger, scissoring them widely. Rick's legs started to shake in anticipation and a shudder ran up his spine. Negan kissed him. “Hey calm down. I know you want it but we got time.” Rick whined. “More.” Negan saw a lustful, hazy look in those blue eyes. He bit into Rick's neck then licked a broad stripe up his neck pumping him faster and putting a third finger into his tight hole.

“Hmm I'd love to put my big seeping cock in that slutty tight hole of yours but a promise is just that.” Rick moaned and pushed his ass down when a forth finger breached his walls. “Got to loosen you up real good for that little thing.” Negan eyed the dildo. Rick moaned and felt a swell in his abdomen. He was going to cum right on Negan's hand. Negan took the base of his dick and gripped it hard. “Can't go yet. I'm not done.” Negan bit his hardened pebble lightly then sucked hard to the pec.

Rick gasped when Negan pulled off of him and walked to his jeans. He pulled out a cockring and lathered it up before pushing it down Rick's shaft. “We can do this anyway you like.” Rick didn't think twice before pushing onto his knees on all fours knowing it would go deeper this way. Negan slapped hard at his ass. “That's for trying to make that pretty little dick jizz all over my hand too soon.” Rick grunted as a tongue licked up his crack before Negan retrieved the large dildo.

Rick pushed back and huffed a breath when Negan slapped against his ass cheeks with the floppy jelly dildo. He heard the doctor lubing it up before it teased his hole. Negan slipped just a little of it in and pushed it back and forth. His own dick was seeping and ever hardening at the sight of Rick's walls swallowing the dildo. Negan pushed in in halfway in one go. Rick panted as he spread out wider and pushed back. Negan rubbed two fingers at the slit of his hanging dick.

Crawling up the bed on his knees Negan thrusted against Rick's legs as he thrusted the toy back and forth making sure another inch pushed in. Rick moaned at his prostate being stimulated in time with the jerks to his cock. Negan pulled back and slapped Rick's ass and pushed in another inch. “Look at that greedy ass taking all of that. I didn't have a doubt. Your ass was made for fucking.” Negan pulled the toy out with the sound of a pop. Spreading the pink cheeks apart he saw easily into the dark hole, it was stretched wide. Negan salivated at the sight and spat into it, pushing the spit in deep with a finger.

Rick clenched his eyes shut in sheer arousal. He knew what Negan just did and it was filthy, it made him want to cum right now and he would have if not for the cockring. Negan spanked his ass and pushed the cheeks further apart before pushing the dildo in again, fully this time. Rick felt full, content and moaned out a string of “Negan's” as the toy was thrusted in and out of his begging walls. 

Getting down on his elbows and splaying his ass in the air he moaned out as Negan got the idea and pushed it in at a different angle which delved it in deeper. Negan bit into Rick's ass globe and smirked when Rick called out his name again. The doctor fondled his balls but gave his cock no attention. “I think you can come just like this. If you could see that ass of yours swallowing this down like nothing you probably would. I should get this shit on tape.” Ricks dick twitched several times at the thought.

Negan started to finger at Rick's taint and pushed the dildo halfway out before thrusting it back in. His prostate was nudged at every push. Rick got back on his hands and slammed back moaning. Negan stopped and let Rick do all the work, watching the view of Rick's greedy ass devour the toy repeatedly. “Neg!...Negan!” Rick screamed as he came.

Negan stroked twice before he too released on Rick's ass. Rick stayed still only breathing harshly and grunting as Negan sucked on his hole, retrieving his seed from Rick's hole. Negan rubbed Rick's tender, pink flesh a few minutes before getting up. He put the toys away and retrieved the cockring. He kissed Rick tenderly before washing him down with a washcloth. “Plug.” Rick begged. Negan chuckled. “Your sweet little ass wants that plug?” Rick sighed. “Uh huh.” Negan kissed his peck. “Does that greedy little thing want a bigger plug next time?” Rick looked sleepy but let out an adamant reply. “Yes, please.” 

Negan kissed him then got the plug thinking how well behaved his boy was. Lubing it up Rick got in position and moaned filthily as it went in. Rick laid against Negan loving how the man showered him in kisses and played with his curls. Rick was almost asleep when his phone rang. Rick sleepily went for his cell and answered. “Carl?” Carl was crying. “Dad I locked the door but Shane's drunk. He shoved me down but I ran to my room!” Carl was panicking and talk real fast. “Carl, it's okay.” He said that but Rick felt a tightness in his chest. He was in Virginia and his son was Georgia scared and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! I'm trash! Good thing I don't leave y'all hanging long. (No pun intended.)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome and appreciated.

Negan heard a frantic Rick trying to sound calm while talking to Carl.

“Have you called your mom?”

“Can you safely climb out the window?”

“Is he trying to get in?”

“Try putting something in front of the door and hide Carl.”

Then Negan saw some of the composure fall as he hung up and made another call.

“Shane pushed Carl down and he's drunk.”

“I told him to hide but he's scared and Lori’s not there.”

“I don't trust just any cop to check in. Shane's got friends.”

“Thank you Abe.”

Rick got off and started getting his medication together. “I guess you heard what that asshole did. I got to get to Carl.” Rick was shaking and pacing as he tried to pack just the essentials. Negan took him by the shoulders and pressed his fingers in firmly. “Rick breath. It's okay. We will leave now. Everything will be fine.” Rick tried to calm down. “We?” Negan kissed him. “Yes we. I'm not letting you go alone.” Rick cocked his head. “You have patients tomorrow Negan.” He kissed Rick once more. “I also have a boyfriend who needs me.”

Rick watched in wonderment as Negan took control. He got them two plane tickets that miraculously left in an hour. Abraham already called and said Carl was safe and Lori was screeching and they were filling a report. Carl had a busted lip and minor bruising on his back. Now Negan was on the phone with Andrea talking about a emergency custody hearing and police reports. Some legal jargon was mentioned that made Rick more impressed with his doctor.

Negan hung up and held Rick's hand. “Andrea’s catching the next flight down. She will get you temporary custody. No doubt about it.” Rick sighed in relief. “Negan I don't know what to say. Thank you.” Negan kissed him. “No problem darling. I don't know what the future holds but Carl will need a break from all this and be with you.” Rick was just glad his son was safe and they would get more time together for a minute. Negan gave him a deeper kiss and a passenger in front of them, a guy turned to stare looking repulsed. Negan gave him the bird and gritted out in a nasty voice. “What the fuck are you looking at? I didn't get queasy watching you kiss your wife in such a heterosexual and vile way!” The man's eyes bulged before he turned away. Rick laughed and squeezed Negan's hand. He fell asleep feeling content.

Rick didn't wake up until landing time. Rick watched as Negan walked out and a driver was waiting. Thirty minutes and they arrived at the police station. Negan opened the doors for Negan. “Dad!” Rick hugged Carl tightly before inspecting his face. “Carl.” He started to cry at seeing the split lip. Captain Morgan shook Rick's hand and assured him the police force had his back. Lori came running towards Rick “Rick, it's just a mistake.” Abraham came up then. “Lori we told you to stay away from Carl until we are done questioning Shane.”

Lori protested but Abraham put her back into an interrogation room. “Rick!” Abraham almost lifted Rick in the air as he trapped him in a bear hug. Rick let his friend comfort him. At the end of the night Lori didn't object to Rick taking Carl for the night. The three of them went to Walmart and bought clothing and necessities at Negan's expense with little fuss from Rick. Carl was sleepy and walking slow. Abraham lended Rick his car ensuring them that Rosita’s car would be enough for them temporarily.

The three checked in at the hotel register and Negan politely asked for two rooms. Carl rolled his eyes and said two queens. Rick and Negan exchanged looks then, Negan gave him a smirking wink before agreeing with Carl. Rick and Negan striped down to t shirts and boxers and got in bed together. Carl was long asleep when Negan gave Rick a kiss and spooned him in bed.

The next morning Rick's legs felt like jelly when he saw Negan already got breakfast. From a real restaurant, not fast food. It was nutritious and wholesome but Rick shouldn't have expected less. Negan kissed him and ruffled Carl's hair before saying an emergency custody hearing would be at one o'clock. Carl seemed at ease with Negan and they all took a walk. 

By two o’clock Rick discovered Andrea was a shark and Carl wouldn't spend the suspected week but a month with him. Then it would be reevaluated. It didn't help that Lori freaked out and tried to spit on Rick calling him a pregnant freak. The judge had an angry demeanor and asked Rick if he wanted to press charges. Rick didn't want that, ever the peaceful man despite Andreas urging. Negan and Andrea looked victorious when the judge stated the remark and attack would be put on record nonetheless.

Rick and Negan stayed another day visiting with Abraham and reassuring Lori Carl would be okay. Negan wanted to use his colorful vocabulary against the woman but was respectful. Then the three were back on a plane. Carl had headphones on and was playing a game on his phone. “We need to talk Rick.” A pang filled his chest, this was it. A crying baby was enough of a burden on a new relationship but another child was too much. Rick didn't like his name spoken from Negan's mouth, especially so serious. It was always baby, Ricky, honey.

“I don't want to overstep but you got Carl now and a baby on the way.” Rick laid his hands flat, resisting the urge to ball then into fists. He would not cry on a plane in front of a lot of strangers. “I know you like your independance and all but you don't have enough room. You need to stay at my place, give Carl his own room after everything that's happened.” Rick felt in a daze. “What?” Negan took his hand. “I wouldn't mind you moving in permanently but Rick it's best if you two stay with me.”

Rick let out shuddered breath. “I thought you were dumping me.” Negan kissed his cheek. “Baby, why would you think that? I'm not going to leave you when things get hard. And this right here isn't hard.” Rick started to cry. “Ricky.” Negan held him as he sobbed. Carl grinned not knowing the situation but knowing it must be something intimate that just took place. 

As they walked out of the airport Negan grabbed his hand. “So what's it gonna be Ricky? Moving in a while?” Rick held the hand tight. “Yes, sounds good. Thank you.” Negan halted his steps to kiss Rick. “Okay baby. I'm glad.” Rick knew Negan would always take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Carl's back. I promise some smut in the next chapter. No one gave me any ideas so I'll manage by myself. Do I really need help? Lol


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Smut, smut, smut and its hot! Where's my fan?
> 
> I love feedback, if you like leave a comment. It only takes a minute.

After packing up some things at Rick's house they were on their way to Negan's. Carl made some thrilled noises while Rick gawked. “This is your house?” Negan patted his thigh. “Yes.” Rick shook his head. “Negan, it's a mansion.” Negan drove into the garage. “It's just a home.”

The three took a damn elevator to the second floor with luggage in hand. “Carl pick any room with a bed.” megan instructed. Rick looked at him, observing the man. “How many rooms does he have to pick from?” Negan grabbed Rick's luggage. “Ten.” Rick looked in on Negan's bedroom. It was a king size bed with black satin sheets. There was art on the wall. Rick's eyes opened wide “Rembrandt van Rijn?” Negan neatly put Rick's clothing into a drawer. “Yeah, familiar with him?” Rick scoffed. “Exactly how many babies have you delivered?” Negan rubbed Rick's shoulders. “Not enough, my parents had money.” Rick looked at him frowning. “Had?” Negan kissed him and pulled him into a hug. “Yeah, they're Dead.” 

Carl busted into the room and didn't care in the slightest at their embrace. Negan patted the boy's hair. “Find a room kiddo?” Carl shook his head excitedly. “The one with a ping pong table!” Negan leaned back. “Excellent taste.” Carl ran out excitedly and Negan swatted Rick's ass. “That room is about as far as he can get from us.” It was said with a mischievous glint. Rick smirked thinking of the implications.

Rick laid down under a solar heated panel while laying on a lounge chair. He had a smoothie in hand and a book. Carl was splashing in a indoor heated swimming pool. Negan came up behind Rick and smoothed fingers along his jaw bone. “You sure you don't want me to find you a bathing suit?” Rick opened the book. “No Negan. Me in a bathing suit getting wet could only result in sex and my sons here.” Negan cheekily said “true” before cannonballing into the pool earning a giggle from Carl.” Rick watched the two horseplay for hours. It had been a while since he just laid back and read a book.

Rick knew he had to talk to his son. He hadn't said a word about what went down with Shane. Entering his room he saw Carl dribbling a ping pong ball against a paddle on the table. “Hey Carl.” He didn't look up as he spoke. “Hey dad.” Rick sat down on the bed. “Can we talk?” Carl sighed knowing what the conversation would be. Sitting down he twiddled his fingers. “You want to know why Shane pushed me.” Rick put a hand around him. “There can't be a good reason why, I just want to talk about it.”

Carl bit down on the non tender part of his lip. “Mom and Shane started always fighting. They would tell people they were happy and trying to have a baby but they couldn't afford one. Mom had to file for bankruptcy three weeks ago and all they did was fight about money.” Rick took it in, he had no idea that they were having money issues. “Shane started drinking a lot about two weeks ago. He would get drunk and start fights with mom, talk bad about you to agitate me.”

Carl took a deep breath then sighed. “It was my fault. I came downstairs and he started talking trash about you, I told him that you would always be better than him because you weren't a drunk. He got up and started yelling at me and I tried to go upstairs but he told me to stay. Then he bad mouthed you some more, slurring his words. I tried to leave again and he pushed me down.” Rick pulled Carl to his chest. “Carl that's not your fault. You're my son and you are going to always stick up for me. He shouldn't be drinking like that in the first place.” Carl started to cry. “I was so scared dad and I don't like him anymore and mom, she just always defends him.” Rick already knew the rest of the story from Abraham. Shane followed Carl upstairs and tried to get it his room.

Rick now knew Negan had a housekeeper but no chef because he preferred to cook his own food. Carl was calm again and Rick's mouth was watering as Negan cooked while singing some Italian song. Negan sat down with a big pot of homemade spaghetti. Carl jumped up to make himself a big helping. Negan kissed Rick's cheek and made him a plate. Rick blushed at how attentive his boyfriend was and sighed as the tip of his plug brushed his prostate. Halfway through Negan licked a long stripe across his cheek lapping up some sauce that Rick got on his face. Then damn winked. Rick felt red enter his cheeks and looked across the table at Carl, relieved that he didn't see it.

That night Rick laid on the bed lazily rubbing his belly as he read little pea a book. Negan came in and rubbed his naked crotch, a hand behind his back. Rick felt an instant bead of precum develop on the tip of his dick. Negan threw the clear dildo on the bed. “Suck on that like it's my cock.” Rick got on his knees and made a show of deepthroating the toy. He plunged it in deep, hollowing his cheeks and stretching his throat. Negan whistled at the lack of any gag reflex.

Negan pulled off Rick's pajama bottoms and boxers together as he watched Rick bob up and down on the dildo. Rick gasped when his plug was pulled on. “Good thing we found some alone time in the hotel to put this pretty thing back in.” Negan bit into his ass cheek then spanked it. “I want to see your whole ass pink from my hand.” Rick moaned around his dildo and pushed his ass back. 

Negan tools Rick's shirt off and stroked Rick's cock slowly and rubbed at his taint. Rick pooled onto the silk sheets when Negan stretched his ass and rubbed fingers around his skin, at the base of the plug. Negan slapped a hand across his cheek and rubbed his stubbled face along his ass before pinching it. “Did I say stop sucking?” Rick took the toy back into his mouth and got to work. A tongue licked in, tasting everywhere the plug wasn't. Negan jiggled at the plug fast before pulling it out with no warning. Rick whined at the emptiness, his walls clenching down. 

Negan pushed two fingers in and buried them deep. Rick pulled off the dildo and moaned at his prostate being massaged harshly. Negan slapped his ass harder. “Be quiet. You don't want your son to hear us.” Rick blushed, in the heat of the moment he didn't think about that. Negan spread his cheeks apart further and licked across his hole, wide wet and messy stripes. Rick downed his toy and bit into it when Negans tongue breached his hole and the moist appendage licked circles around his walls.

Rick breathed through his nose, mouth full and closed his eyes as that tongue licked slowly back and forth across the top of his walls. Negan pulled back and kissed his hole before blowing cool air against it. Rick didn't have time to process it when Negan's fat cock slinked in and started slamming away against him. His ass was slapped. “Keep sucking!” Pushing down and lifting his ass up Rick mouthed faster at the toy. Negan stood up in the bed and slammed down hard in the ass, pumping in and out with wild abandon.

Rick felt so full and traveled a hand down to his nipple, pinching hard and grunting into his toy. Negans dick weeped into the tight heat at viewing the sight. Slowing his pace he dragged his tip across Rick's prostate at gently. Rick gasped softly, clenching down on Negan's member. Slow thrusting started against his walls and Rick pumped back furiously needing more. “Negan harder!” Rick whined. Negan pushed in harder and gripped his man's hips hard, sure to leave bruises and increased his thrusts. Rick pulled off the toy and panted pushing his ass back to meet Negan's slamming thrusts. 

Negan saw Rick's hands laid flat on the bed, no grasping of euphoria. Smirking he slapped Rick's ass. “Feeling good baby?” Rick pushed back. “Yeah.” He replied only a little short of breath. Negan clicked a tongue across his teeth and pulled out, spanking the ever pinkening flesh. “I don't appreciate lying.” Picking up the spit soaked dildo by Rick's mouth he lubed it up generously before thrusting it in the tight hole. Rick pushed back moaning somewhat quiet. Negan stroked his cock lazily as he watched Rick on his knees, hands splayed out on the sheets pumping back and forth.

Negan took a finger through precum from Rick's hard dick and put it to his mouth, closing his eyes at Rick's unique taste. Then he pushed the dildo in all the way spanking Rick's ass with one hand and rubbing his stubble on his globes while thrusting the toy in and out fast. “Negan's it's good.” Rick said through a shuddered breath. Negan never saw anything quite like his Ricky. Pumping back and forth on a toy that he himself was pushing in and out relentlessly, taking every spank like a damn Christmas gift.

Though that ass plunged in and out on the toy and Rick panted he still noticed flat hands. Negan generously lathered his dick in lube and pushed his tip in, Rick howled. “Ah Negan.” Rick panted, a hand slightly clutching his linens. Testing the stretch Negan pushed in an inch. Rick took it but stopped pumping back. “Mmmm.” Rick whined and breathed deeply as a larger collection of cum leaked down a harder looking dick. Negan pushed out a little before pushing just that inch back in.

Rick gasped as he clenched down hard. “Negan don't stop.” It was barely whispered. At the invitation Negan plunged in a good three inches not stopping before he thrusted erratically in and out. Sheets started to be clutched and Rick only offered a small push back with his pale, bouncy butt. Negan pushed in the rest of the way. His six inches and girth joining with the seven inches of the toy. Rick put a hand to his mouth and bit down on fingers whimpering as Negan pounded into the stretched and slippery hole. 

Keeping the toy nestled in fully he pushed and pulled into the heat grunting as his shaft hit plush walls on one side and a firm toy on the other. Rick grunted as Negan pounded his prostate but not on every thrust. “Neg…” Rick panted pulling the corner of the sheets off the bed and stuffing some of it in his mouth. Negan had started to drag the toy in and out of Rick's walls along with his own dick. Rick arched his legs further staying otherwise still and gasped into the ball of silk in his mouth. Negan pushed the dildo back an inch and put it to his dick and reentered Ricks willing and gaping hole. 

Rick panted and tried to touch his dick but found he couldn't. Mouth full, hands clenched in sheets, and ass in the air he came as Negan's dick pushed in and out along with the toy at different speeds of thrusting. Negan pulled the toy out fast making Rick yelp and pounded his dick in and out. Rick's toes curled and his thighs shook as Negan thrusted at his over abused prostate. Gripping his hips and nails digging in Negan plunged in deeper, dragging his dick hard against hot and fleshy walls, Negan did an unusual grunt that Rick never heard. “Shit Ricky babe.” Negan whispered as he released hot seed deep in Rick's walls. 

Rick collapsed on his side and Negan stayed imbedded. He kissed behind Rick's ears and then his neck. Putting an arm around Rick's belly he rubbed a hand up and down. “Damn baby, you really are something. That was the best damn sex I ever had.” Rick grinned cockily before Negan pulled out his now flaccid cock from Rick's ass. They both were asleep a minute later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that just got to me. I need to do something now...


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it again. Smut.

Rick woke up to a sore ass. Walking up to a mirror he looked at his sensitive ass. It was indeed pink like Negan promised. Negan came out of the shower with a small white towel wrapped around his waist. “Damn baby! What a nice view so early in the morning!” Walking up behind Rick he put large hands around him. Rick looked at the mirror, Negan behind him. Negan ran both hands up his belly and kissed him before touching his dick. “I have to work late to catch up but I'll be home later. Take care of yourself and eat.” He kissed Rick's neck before emphasizing a “healthy” on the end of his sentence.

Rick went to school to enroll Carl. Then he sat down with his book and read under the solar panel. Carl came up shyly. “Can I feel?” Rick took his hand. “You did not have to be shy. It's natural to want to feel.” Carl nodded in understanding as he pushed in. They spent the day together just enjoying each other's company. Carl mentioned Negan and his approval of him.

Rick fell asleep at barely 8 pm. He looked at the clock, it was now 11. Walking down the stairs he heard hushed whispers. “Shouldn't you be asleep?” Carl sounded like a bratty teen. “I don't start school until Monday.” Negan sighed. “Still a valid question.” Carl sat at a table. “Yeah mom and Shane let me stay up until 12 unless I have school.”

“And your dad?” Carl shrugged a shoulder. “He never gave me a curfew, if we stayed up late it was usually together.” It wasn't a lie. Negan sat down in a chair next to him. “Are you okay after Shane and all?” Carl grunted in displeasure. “Don't tell me you're going to be like a second dad. I already had the feelings talk.” Negan scoffed. “Look kid, I'm not going to try to parent you. Much. I know you probably think your dad shouldn't know certain things and I want you to know I'm here to listen, I won't tell your dad unless I think he really needs to know.”

A swell of happiness swirled in Rick's gut. “Dad and I talked. I'm fine.” Negan patted the table. “That's all I want to know.” Carl got up and paced. “It's just…” Negan got up to join him. “I don't want to go back Negan.” Rick felt a small pin prick of pain in his stomach. Carl started to cry and Negan hugged him. “Kid. I got one of the top lawyers available. We are going to try to make sure that happens. No promises but it anything happens like that again and it better not because Shane’s going to answer to me call Abraham first then us okay?” Carl clinged to Negan. “Okay.” 

Rick walked away figuring he heard too much as it was. Rick got into bed and weeped quietly in the dark as he rubbed his belly. A good thirty minutes later Negan came in and brushed his teeth. “Fuck!” Negan said quietly and hit the counter. Rick looked into the bathroom, the only source of light and saw Negan angrily staring into the mirror. Rick felt upset at the circumstances but happy that Negan cared so much for his son. Negan got into bed and spooned behind Rick. He uttered a fake sleepy voice. “How was work?” Negan kissed him. “Fan fucking tastic. I'm sorry I woke you.” Rick grabbed his hand. “It's okay.”

Rick woke up to a swelling cock. Negan was rutting behind him. It was 4 am but Rick was now wide awake. “Negan.” He kissed Rick's cheek. “Wake you darling?” Rick laughed at the absurdness of the question. “No, I'm fast asleep.” He said sarcastically. Negan chuckled and slowly rocked into his ass. “I need to put you into some lace booty shorts. Waking up to that every morning sure would get my dick going.”

Rick rolled his eyes. “I don't think that's a problem Negan.” Negan licked up his neck. “Guess not, how you want it?” Rick thought back to last night and honestly didn't think it could get any better. Also, Negan seemed to always know how to do it. “Just stick it in and I'll be fine.” Negan laughed and got up on his knees, pulling his man's boxers down. “Hmm good thing I'm already naked.” Rick felt the tip of Negan's dick brush against his hole. Negan smirked as he brushed just the tip back and forth gaining shudders from Rick. “Damn it Negan stop teasing!” Negan laughed at his annoyance. “You implied you trusted my judgement.”

“Well fuck me with that damn big dick of yours then!” Negan slapped a still pink ass. “Testy! A sassy someone wants it bad.” Negan rolled on his back. “Come here.” Rick looked at him as he slid over. Negan tapped the top of his chest. “Sit here.” Rick straddled his chest and Negan took him in his mouth. “Fuck Negan.” Rick moaned as Negan pushed his mouth up, taking all of Rick into his mouth. Negan ran his tongue over the bottom of Rick's shaft as he squeezed a ball. Rick closed his eyes and tilted his head back. “Yes.”

“Fuck into my mouth.” Rick moved his ass back and thrusted down fucking slowly into the moist heat. When Negan swirled a tongue at his head and bobbed slightly Rick figured he could take more and slid in fully. Thrusting back and forth Negan made fast work on sucking his dick. Soon Rick was pulling off but Negan gripped behind his knee keeping him in place as he swallowed his substance. Negan slid a finger between his chest and Rick's ass and breached his hole. “Ride me baby.” 

Rick's dick twitched and Negan pulled his finger out as Rick scooted back to Negan's dick. Negan spread his cheeks. “Think you're stretched out enough that I don't have to finger you?” Rick's only reply was to stroke a lubed hand twice up his dick before lining up and sinking down. “Damn baby look at that greedy ass taking my fat cock.” Rick bounced on his knees moaning quietly as the dick impaled his ass.

Negan closed his eyes and put a dry hand to Rick's slit, lazily thumbing it as Rick bounced. “That's right get your exercise in.” Rick pushed harder on the dick moaning at each push to his prostate. Negan opened his eyes and watched an excited Rick roll his ass as his dick was fully sheathed. “Gosh Negan yes!” Rick happily flopped up and down one hand on his belly and the other on the bed by Negan. Getting up closer to Negan he slowly pushed up and down on the dick. “Yes.” He hissed.

Negan touched the belly before rubbing a finger to Rick's cheek. Rick bit on the finger and pushed it into his mouth sucking and moaning as he pushed up and down. “Like that? My big dick tearing your ass up?” Rick panted. “Yes.” He bounced harder clenching down. “Was that nasty little hole made just for my dick?” Rick moaned. “Yes.” Pushing up and down. “Negan.” Rick pleaded.

“What baby?” Rick rubbed his dick against Negan's solid chest. “Spank me.” Negan laughed lustfully. “You want me to spank that naughty ass?” Rick shuddered as his prostate was nudged. “Yes.” Negan gripped his thigh. “Want to turn around and ride me so I can spank it?” Rick whined. “No.” Negan rubbed a dry hand up and down his shaft. “No?”

“I want to cum while you spank me.” Negan gave an evil grin. “You bad boy.” Negan pulled up giving Rick time to pull off. Negan gave his lover three hard and dry tugs. Grinning when he oozed on the bed. “Look at that heavy, leaking dick. Maybe I should let that little dick stay neglected.” Rick grunted, his dick wasn't small but for some reason he twitched at the belittled statement. “No my tiny dick needs to get off on spanking please.” Negan shook his head in happy confusion, his boy was too much.

Opening his drawer he pulled out a pair of socks folded in a ball. “Be quiet naughty boy. Don't want anyone to hear.” Rick felt a trickle of ooze seep down his dick. He took the offered socks and bit down. “Spit that sock out of it's too much okay? I'll stop immediately.” Rick shook his head yes in agreement. Negan started with gently slaps to his ass making both their erections harder. The slaps became harder and Rick rolled his eyes back when Negan grabbed his ass and rubbed his scruffy beard all over. Then he panted, screaming “Negan!” loudly in his head. When something hard and firm smacked his ass over and over filling the room with loud pops. Negan pried his cheeks apart and Rick tried to look. “No peeking” Negan scolded as something popped hard against the insides of both cheeks.

A few licks hit hard against his messy hole before his cheeks were squeezed back together and his ass was hit hard, the item hitting one cheek then the other constantly. Negan ran two fingers briskly in his ass before splanking the now red ass. Rick came grunting harshly as Negan's tongue licked up the inside of his reddened and puffy hole. He almost fell face forward onto the bed when Negan grabbed him strongly. Running the shaft of his dick up and down the inside of Rick's cheeks Rick grunted at the dick rubbing against his chafed and irritated skin. When Negan finally came on his reddening skin his substance felt like a cooling gel to his heated skin. Negan finally let Rick collapse on his side. Rick saw a flip flop now on the floor. When Negan came back with some ointment for his greedy ass he was already asleep thinking of how lucky he was. Unbeknownst to him Negan was thinking the same thing about his naughty, pregnant boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rick takes a flip flop to the ass like a champ! I guess I'll spend my Sunday writing naughty porn...
> 
> So Rick likes his dick being called little. Who knew???


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut. I know, I know. With a little plot and fluff!

It's Saturday and Rick wakes up. A hand wanders across his belly before laying on his side. Then he remembers last night's events.

_"Negan I am not wearing them.”_

“ _Come on, it's just clothes.”_

_“It is not clothes Negan, it's panties. More specifically bubblegum pink booty shorts. With lace!”_

_“I know, awesome right?”_

_“Ugh! Are you serious? Every little kinky idea that comes flying out of your mouth during sex doesn't actually have to become a reality!”_

_Negan made a puppy dog face complete with soft eyes, surely not an easy feat for the masculine man. “Please Ricky. Come on. Imagine me waking up and seeing you in this. Pale pink on that creamy ass. Seeing some of that perfect skin through the material. I will be rock hard first thing in the morning. I'll fuck you so good.”_

_Rick rolled his eyes. “Sounds like every morning you get a chance. Only difference is panties. I'd get fucked either way.”_

_Negan pouted. “True but please Ricky. Come on, you've wore panties before what's the big deal?”_

_Rick crossed his hands across his bulging belly. “I don't want to.” He said in clear, precise words._

_Negan threw the box on the floor. “Fine.”_

_Rick pulled out a book and started reading to his pea. Negan pulled a pillow under his head and turned to Rick listening. Subconsciously stroking his stomach and reading he soon forgot Negan was in the bed. When he looked up he saw Negan starring, his eyes still soft._

_“What?” Rick asked._

_“Nothing, just listening to you read.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because it's beautiful.”_

_Looking over at the gentle doctor he sighed. “Kiss me.”_

_Negan came closer and gave him a chaste kiss._

_“Let me spank your ass.” Rick smirked._

_Negan chuckled. “Why?”_

_Shrugging his shoulders Rick' bit a lip. “Because I want to.”_

_Negan rolled his eyes but got on all fours and pushed his ass close to Rick. Honestly, Rick just wanted to see if he would comply but now that the ass was near he took the children's book and popped Negan hard with it. Negan had zero reaction to the pop and Rick did it once more. “Done.” Negan turned around with a blank expression and kissed him._

_“Did you like that?”_

_Negan took his hand and nestled in. “No.”_

_“Then why did you let me do it?”_

_Negan gave him a peck. “Because you asked me and I always smack your ass. I can't really say no can I?”_

_In his mind Rick really thought “yes, you could say no and do so many bad things to me but you don't. I would stay anyway.”  
Instead he smirked. “You are so whipped.”_

_Negan said it so plainly. “Yes, but that's okay.”_

_Huffing and now feeling tired Rick closed his eyes. “Negan?”_

“ _Yeah baby?”_

_“I'm not moving but if you can get those booty shorts on I'll wear them.”_

_“Yes!” Was all he heard before Negan did some tugging on his body. Rick was already asleep before lace hit his crotch._

Negan walked out with freshly brushed teeth. Rick looked his way. “Damn! Look at that sight.” Rick watched him crawl into bed and suck on his panties. Negan slid his dick through the side of the cloth and lapped at his slit before pushing the panties aside and pushing his entire dick in and bobbed up and down. Rick hummed as hands massaged his clothed balls and a mouth sucked his dick.

“Look at that little cocktail, I don't have to put much in my mouth do I?” Negan wasn't sure why but it didn't take long after the first time mentioned to see Rick enjoyed the little dick humiliation though it was very untrue. “Yes, it's so tiny.” Rick said like it was very true.

“Hmm could the tiniest mouth on record just suck you up like nothing?” Rick thrusted into his mouth and panted. “Yes and still have room,” Negan chuckled and pulled off. “Let me spank that ass.” Rick got in position and Negan got the book from last night and spanked Rick three swats on each cheek. Rick moaned and pushed further in for each spank.

Negan turned him around and was eager to see the pale pink darkening from Rick's seepage. Negan licked at the wet patch. He all but tore the booty shorts off before putting Rick on all fours. He inserted three lubed fingers and crooked them smiling as Rick howled lowly. Slinking them in fast then slow before lining his fat dick up. “You want me to make a mess of that tight hole?” Rick pumped back. “Yes, make it sloppy.”

Negan thrusted in and soon the sounds of wet skin slapping on skin filled the room. Rick pushed back, his butt jiggling. Negan slapped it. “Look at that bouncy ass, just too full. You like taking my big dick like a slut?” Rick pushed back harder. “Yes, I have a slutty hole!” Thrusting his prostate and crying out when Rick's walls clenched down Negan slapped his ass once before Rick released. Negan pounded in a few more times. “I guess I'm too much for you because you always cum first.” Negan pulled out and pushed Rick over releasing his seed on his belly and rubbing it in. “No shower, wear me all day.” Rick sighed happily. “Yes.”

They kissed some more and Negan vowed he would jizz right into those panties soon enough. “We need to talk about Carl.” Rick sighed. “What about him?” Negan took Rick's hand and kissed every knuckle. “I know you're a good boy everywhere but the bedroom but I talked to Andrea.” Rick narrowed his eyes. “And?”

“Look facts are just that and I know I'm just the boyfriend but Lori’s a bitch. She knew Shane was drinking, she talks shit about you, let's Shane talk shit. You're respectful but she's not. You want Carl here and more importantly Carl needs to be here. He's let us know that . Andrea wants to get evidence that Lori is an unfit mother, go for the juggler. Can I give her the okay?”

Though flashbacks of the life they had went through his mind and he still loved her in a small compartment of his heart he knew what Carl needed. Lori wasn't a good mother anymore, she was a hateful person. Rick knew Shane tainted her somewhat but most of it stewed down to her alone. A part of her was always narcissistic, selfish. “Yeah, we need Carl here.” Negan kissed his cheek. “Good I'll text her and Bob and Sasha want the visit, apologize. Is that okay? It's your call.” Rick smiled at his kind and thoughtful boyfriend. “Yes, we need to start fresh. Negan?” Negan turned before going to the shower. “You are so much more than just the boyfriend.” Negan smiled as he headed to the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope y'all like all this tiny dick stuff bc it came out of nowhere.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a writers block of sorts. I know some key plots I want to write but it's not quiet time so I had no filler plots so you get smut instead. Not my best but here it is. Also, maybe some time jumps-small jumps but I'm seeing maybe 5 more chapters max unless inspiration hits.
> 
> Comments welcome

Rick felt a little nervous waiting for Bob and Sasha. They were in the wrong but he wanted the prove that he was a good boyfriend. Pacing the floor Negan came up behind him. “Baby are you nervous to make nice or are you scared they're going to be assholes again?” Rick rested his neck back against Negan's chest. “I just want them to like me.” Negan patted his belly. “They can't possibly not.” Rick didn't tell him something similar was said the night they first met.

Bob and Sasha came in with a dessert. “Sasha’s famous cheesecake.” Bob explained. Sasha grasped Rick's arms. “Rick I want to apologize for being insensitive.” Rick grinned a little too big. “It's okay.” Bob stepped up. “No it's not but we all love Negan. We we're wrong and we hope we can be forgiven.” Rick swallowed hard. “It is. We are cool.”

A big meal and two slices of cheesecake eaten by Rick was enough time for them all to feel like old friends. Sasha had an eerily familiarness to her. They both loved Carl and were laughing at him telling about the one time Lori let him taste wine. By the time Negan's two friends left it was agreed that diner would take place at their house real soon. Negan kissed Rick. “I'm glad that you are all getting along.” Rick held his hand. “Well it wasn't hard. Just a foot in mouth situation.” Negan had a twinkle in his hazel eyes. “No Rick you're just damn amazing is all. I was ready to take my anger with them to the grave.” Rick kissed Negan aggressively.

Rick pushed Negan against the fridge. “I need you.” Negan pinched his ass. “What do you need me for?” Kissing his neck before biting it Rick grinded against him. “I need your dick.” Negan chuckled and rubbed a hand over his ass. “I can arrange that.” He picked Rick up with ease, kissing him to they reached the stairs. “Run up those stairs and a spank for every second it takes to get on the bed.” Negan went behind Rick who started at a brisk walk but when he entered the room he slowed.

Taking time he seductively took his pants off followed by the rest of his clothes. He bit his lip and gave a fake shy wink before perking his ass up, hands on the bed. “Negan do me rough.” Stripping down himself he got behind Rick, the flip flop was on the floor. “Count with me.” 124 spanks lafter Rick was dripping and moaning with his ass out. “Eat me Negan.” Cocking a brow at Rick's newfound bravery he got on his knees and spread those beautiful ass cheeks. Licking in he moaned. “Shit, that nasty ass of yours taste good.”

Rick laughed. “That's not nice maybe I shouldn't of washed it.” Negan didn't give a shit, literally. He would taste Rick's hole anyway he could. Pressing his face in closer he kitten licked into Rick's walls. “Negan!” RicK whined, touching himself. The doctor got off on every pant of pleasure his man made as he slowly sucked and licked messily in. A high pitched wail left Rick when he nipped at his cheeks before kissing his rim. 

Soon two fingers plunged in loosening Rick fast. On his knees Negan rubbed his stubble all over Rick's ass while thrusting his fingers in and out. “I'm going to fuck your ass so hard.” On que Rick leaked and Negan ran a finger through the precum, pushing it in Rick's walls. Rick grabbed his dick and squeezed hard, the red hot arousal of his stinging cheeks and pumped full ass too much. “Fuck me Negan before I cum!”

Negan pushed in and grabbed Rick's dick, holding it tightly. Rick leaned over the bed more and didn't bother to move. Negan's dick thrusted in and out and his balls were squeezed tight. “We don't want that tiny dick to cum too early do we?” Rick moaned loudly before remembering to be quiet. “It might be too small to work.” Negan kept himself from laughing. “Damn right it is baby!” He spanked Rick's ass hard and continued to squeeze in the base of Rick's dick and balls. “Lay on your back baby.”

Rick stood up and turned around before lying down. Negan kissed his belly softly before sinking in his wet hole once more. A few thrusts later Negan spread Rick's legs, putting them over his shoulder as he pushed in and out roughly. “Oh Negan!” Rick grunted. The angle made his toes curls and soon Negan felt his partner's legs trembling. Rick felt his insides being impaled further than usual without a dildo. Pinching down on his nipple all Negan did was swat his ass one hard swift time and then he was cumming thick ropey spurts into Negan's hand. Rick laid back, all tension released. “Damn honey.” Rick looked over to see Negan with a sinister smile lick his remaining seed off his hand. Negan started to thrust in harder, slamming into Rick’s tight heat. Rick spasmed in overstimulation. “Fuck. Negan.” Negan flowed over into Rick's walls at the man's rare curse. Chuckling Negan gave Rick a searing kiss. “Seems like that tiny dick can really go.” Rick sighed dreamily. 

Meanwhile Bob and Sasha were at home having a tamer evening. “I can see how much Rick adores Negan.” Bob hummed in agreement. “Yeah, he cut his damn steak.” Sasha made a perplexed look. “Yeah, I could see Negan doing that for his beau but he looked like if he had ovaries they would burst.” Bob laughed at the mental image. “He's a good dad. Negan was too pissed and thought it was too personal but told me a little. Apparently the ex wife's fiancé pushed Carl down and hurt him. He was drunk, Rick went to get him immediately. Negan helped of course.” Sasha looked at her stomach, wishing for her own child. “I hope they work out. I want Negan to have a baby with him. Be happy, grow old.” Bob found he wanted that too and that it was indeed very possible now with Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my number one question is do y'all like all this tiny dick talk? I like it but I'm a weirdo and giggle when I type it, though I enjoy it myself. Also countdown time! If u want to see some kinky stuff I haven't wrote speak now! I'm flexible with my writing and do requests if I'm comfortable with said request.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victory! Smut! Fluff! Angst! All packed in one chapter.

One month later

Rick was at a fancy hotel in Georgia trying to adjust his tie. “Damn it.” Negan came over and fixed it. “Baby, it's okay. We got this.” Rick hugged Negan. “I know. I just like having him with me and Andrea’s great. It's just I can't imagine having Judith and Carl being in Georgia. I also couldn't stand missing you.” Negan felt the tight ball he was keeping under control unravel. Rick wouldn't leave him if somehow things went shitty.

Rick watched as Andrea acted like a vampire out for blood. She even pulled out the infamous “Carl is missing” paperwork from when his son went missing from right under her. The judge, the same one from the emergency hearing seemed unimpressed with Lori’s lawyer and even more with Lori. When Shane got on the stand, mumbling words and obviously buzzed there was a quick recess. When the hearing started back Carl was brought to the stand. Rick didn't want him to have to talk trash about his own mother. One sentence was asked. “Where would you like to live the majority of the time?”

Carl looked at Rick. “My dad.” Lori started crying her eyes out. “You do understand that you would live in Virginia and your mom in Georgia? You couldn't just see her if you missed her, you would have to board a flight and it would take time to see her?” Carl nodded. “Yes, my dad treats me better and Shane's not very nice right now.” Another recess was taken and the judge was in his chamber. Then ten minutes later he came back out. “This wasn't a difficult decision, Carl is old enough to decide and Ms. Sheppard.” He turned to Lori. “You need to get your fiancé some help. It would be good for the whole family including himself.” Shane walked out while a crying Lori followed.

Carl hugged Rick and Negan. Getting in the car they took Carl to the movies and out to eat to celebrate. “Carl, I want you to spend the night with your mom.” His son huffed. “Why dad?” Rick held him close. “Because she needs to know this isn't a permanent goodbye. She's hurting and you will have more time with me now anyway. It's just one night.” Carl only pouted when Negan dropped him off at Lori's.

Negan put a hand on Rick's large belly. “I'm gonna get that little thing riled up.” He pinched Rick's dick hard. “Hmm yeah try to get my little cocktail up.” Negan snickered. “I could eat it all up..in one bite.” Rick moaned. “Yes.” Negan got up and got a grocery bag, he had hope that he would have Rick to himself at least one night. The pregnant man gasped when he saw a can of reddi wip. Negan sprayed it down Rick's shaft. “I'm ready to have me a real twinkie.” He ran a tongue up Rick's length tasting the sweet goodness. 

When a squirt bottle of chocolate was produced Rick thrusted his hips up. Negan put a dollop on each of Rick's pecs. He moaned and closed his eyes waiting for Negan to lean in. Instead of a tongue he felt hands rubbing the sticky substance into both pecs. More chocolate joined his pecs. Rick moaned when Negan's tongue finally lapped at his nipple. His cock was pumped and he moaned into the room as Negan's sinful mouth sucked in his tender pec. “Negan.”

Sticking a chocolate coated finger into Rick's ass Negan grunted when Rick exhaled a shaky breath. A layer of whip cream was applied to his dick and eaten lazily off as more sticky digits loosened his tight hole. Negan pushed just the tip of Rick's dick into his mouth, his tongue swirling the head. When the pregnant man's hips bucked up Negan took him slowly into his mouth and sucked up and down on his cock as he pumped chocolatey fingers in and out of Rick's sinful pink walls.

“Negan ah.” Negan brushed his sweet spot unmercifully and cupped his gooey fingers around Rick's dick as he came. Cum was smeared on Rick's belly and he grunted loudly when Negan sucked on his darkly coated fingers. A generous portion of reddi wip was added to his belly. Large gasps filled the room when his slightly softening dick was pumped twice before Negan straddled Rick's legs and slowly licked all the cream off his stomach. A smirk stayed plastered on Negan's face as the area was very slowly lapped clean.

Rick grinned with a flushed face when Negan pulled out his favorite toy. Chocolate syrup coated the clear dildo making all the sparkly gold glitter vanish from sight, “let's see how dirty we can make your pregnant, slutty hole.” Negan teased his rim with the tip of the toy. The doctors dick twitched and leaked as the brown substance stained Rick's outside walls, Negan licked it up and sucked on his teeth. “Damn!” There was no warning as the entire chocolate covered dildo was plunged deep on his ass. 

Rick withered and whined as his prostate was hit and the toy slid forward and back, somehow seeming to go deeper with each slip in. Spreading his legs further apart Rick pushed his ass against the large toy panting. At some point whip cream was lathered on his shaft and sucked off hungrily while the dildo was rammed in and out. Rick whispered as he released once more. Barely seeing over his protruding belly Negan was cupping a hand to Rick's tasty seed. He yelped as thick fingers pushed his substance into his ass. A pillow was perched under his ass and his hole was stretched wide. Negan pushed on the nozzle of the can to his ass and filled him with a more cream. “Shit! Negan!” Rick panted, all out of breath. Negan devoured the creamy treat from his hole. Rick pinched his dick hard, forbidding an erection. He surely couldn't get it up a third time and didn't want to. Negan deposited copious amounts of spit in as he cleaned Rick's walls thoroughly.

Negan ordered Rick to down a glass of water after he cleaned him up. Cocoa butter was rubbed into his thighs and belly. Warm ointment coated his sore and puffy pink walls. Sleep was almost on him when his phone beeped with a text.

Aaron: “My man got me tacos after pregnancy! Ten points for him!”

Rick smiled.

Rick: “Ten points huh? My man must get 100 for the raunchy department.”

He sent Aaron a photo of the chocolate syrup and whip cream.

Aaron: “Damn! Naughty! I guess your ass was dessert.” 

Rick: “It sure was and I was extra sweet!”

Rick gave his boyfriend his best pouty face. “Negan?” He turned to Rick. “Whatever you want. No. It's 11:00. Bedtime.” Rick rubbed his naked belly and slowly stroked his dick and made sure his eyes were doeful looking. “Negan?” He said softly. Negan sighed. “Shit. What?” Touching his pecs and swirling them softly with fingers he grabbed Negan's hand and placed it on his stomach. “Tacos? I'm hungry.” Negan pulled his hand away. “You had a snack two hours ago. We got bananas.” Rick made a face momentarily. Maybe Negan had an ass sundae planed but it ended too quickly. “Negan. I want tacos. Please.” Negan grunted and put clothes on angrily. “Fine! Spoiledness.” Rick beamed. “Thank you baby.” Grabbing the keys Negan huffed. “Whatever.” He left without a second glance.

Rick closed his eyes but spoke softly to his pea. About how her life would be and how she would always have a dad that loved and took care of her. 15 minutes passed and his door was knocked on. He looked over, noticing Negan forgot the motel key. He got up and opened the door. “Negan, that was…” The word “quick” died on his tongue. Shane was looming over him, rubbing his head. The stench of alcohol surrounded him. “You're gonna pay bitch!” Rick cried out in pain when Shane pulled him by his hair into the room. “Shane it's okay.” Rick stumbled back when a fist punched his jaw. Shane fumed. “Just shut up and take it like a man for once Rick!”

“Oh my God, he's going to kill me.” Rick thought before forcing a memory of Negan's smiling face to his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So screw the arrival of Aaron's baby, I'm too lazy to write in a side characters plot after realizing I skipped it.
> 
> Negan's so sweet! Not only getting Rick tacos but he didn't cum!
> 
> Bad Shane! You dick!
> 
> Gettingrimey, another ass sundae just for you. One wasn't enough??


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning in this chapter for assault and homophobic slurs. Don't read if easily triggered.
> 
> Sorry for any medical inaccuracies. Blah, blah, blah.

Shane pushed Rick back before punching him in the face hard. Rick attempted to punch him back but was blocked. “Stupid asshole, you know you were never a good fighter!” Rick pushed his back to the wall and slinked down to the floor, fearing he would fall on his stomach. “Shane please. We were friends once.” Snickering Shane kicked him in the legs.

“That was a long time ago.” A sneaker landed on his belly full force. “Help! Somebody help me!” Rick screamed as loud as possible. His head was slammed back against the wall. “Screaming isn't going to help you!” A kick went to his side. “My baby. Please Shane.” Rick cried. Shane pulled on his legs, dragging him across the floor. “That abomination is the problem. You were fine without Carl. Now your fruity ass conceives a child and you need the whole family together!” The words were heavily slurred but after many nights at the bar and getting drunk together he knew each word spoken.

Shane pushed a foot against his stomach, the pressure becoming agonizing. “Shane.” Rick sobbed brokenly when a long pocket knife was pulled out. “You've been a mess a while Rick. Crying, banging guys, now taking Carl. He's my son!” The blade retracted and Rick closed his eyes. He thought of Negan and all he gave him in life and Carl and how loving he was. He put a protective hand to his belly and turned towards the bed trying to get closer to it to create a barrier for his pea. 

Shane pulled hard on his hair, pulling some out. The blade slid across his cheek, blood oozing down. Rick screamed loudly when he heard pounding on the door. “Rick?” Feeling it was too late he screamed. “Negan! I love you!”

Negan whistled carrying a bag of too many tacos. Opening his wallet he remembered he didn't bring the hotel key. He heard a scream, he knew it was Rick's. Pounding on the door he yelled for Rick. Then he heard it loud and clear, even though the heavy door. “Negan! I love you!” He knew that prick Shane was there. He kicked on the door, pain searing up his foot. Looking right then left he saw a table and chairs between the two hotel rooms.

Taking the chair he rammed it against the window. Glass pierced his skin but he didn't care as he climbed through. Rick was huddled close to the bed, blood on his face. Shane stammered. “Your boyfriends getting what he deserves!” Negan ran up to him and bent his arm back, the knife drooping, “You motherfucking fucker!” Negan hissed as he punched Shane hard, taking pleasure in what he knew was a broken jaw. Another punch and the man collapsed and Negan stomped hard on his knee. Hisses of agony left Shane’s mouth. Picking up the knife, he knew Shane couldn't run away. 

“Rick!” His boyfriend cradled his belly. “My baby Negan, my baby!” Labored breaths and sobs had Rick shaking. “Baby are you having problems breathing? Or are you panicking?” He felt a lump on Rick's head. “Shit.” Rick didn't answer, just drew in short breaths and cried. People gathered, pulling the drapes back from the window. “Call 911!” Negan's screamed as Rick's cold hand clenched his. “Negan, my baby.” Then he passed out.

Negan pulled down his boxers and touched inside his rectum. “Shit!” He hissed when bright red blood coated his fingers. Laying Rick on his side he made sure his airway was clear and checked his pulse. Running his shirt across the facial cut he could tell it wasn't too deep. The pinkening legs weren't fractured bones. He contained sobs when he pulled up his t shirt and saw red marks and blossoming pinks. Pushing down firmly on Rick's stomach relief flooded him minutes later. A faint kick was felt. “Hang on Judith. You're gonna be okay.” The ambulance arrived and Negan informed paramedics he was a doctor before he rode over in the ambulance. 

“Mother dick! I could kill him!” Abraham restrained himself from punching the wall. “I've worked seven years with that fucktard and I've never trusted him.” Anger flowed through Abraham's veins, the blood in his ears throbbing. Rick had actually passed out from anxiety through he had a slight concussion. The baby was fine but bedrest was ordered for two weeks them Negan would reevaluate if more rest was needed, no bones were broken and the facial laceration was shallow enough for glue. 

Negan gave Rick a sedative and he had been asleep for two nights now to help his body heal and not stress Judith. Negan had been calling her a lot by her name. He bought a children's book in the gift shop and read to her and Rick. Abraham refused to leave Rick's side except to get Negan food, coffee, and the essentials. The friend also picked up Carl who was adamant to see his father even in this state. Nobody wanted to see Lori.

“Abraham as I've said we all hate Shane's guts but Rick and Judith need to hear a safe environment so if you need to release your caveman anger take it outside.” Abraham had time to see Negan in all his glory too, he was asshole. A nice asshole. Who loved Rick and who Abraham man hugged the first night, the tears didn't stop so it became a soft and way too long hug. He was starting to love that asshole in the stricly friend way. He could see why Rick liked him, especially when he caught the man compose his voice and read calmly a bunny book out loud. “Cream in a virgin’s panties! I'm getting us coffee.” The ginger haired man marched out.

Negan smiled at his new friends euphemisms. He had something on Negan and made him feel his quips were a little corny. Rick's hand stirred in his, Negan knew he would be waking up soon because he D/C’d his sedative. He grunted before cloudy eyes looked his way. The face scrunched up in confusion, “Negan.” Seeing sympathetic eyes everything came clashing back. “My baby.” Negan shushed him. “Hey baby. Judith's fine, you are fine.”

Rick looked doubtful. “Really?” Negan cupped his face. “Judith's heartbeat is strong, she's healthy. No broken bones, no major injuries. Thank goodness he’s too much a fuck up pussy. The only permanent injury maybe a wicked scar, not too hideous that I have to leave your gorgeous blue eyed ass.” Rick laughed. “Baby, he wanted to inflict serious damage but he didn't. You're too strong, betcha you could lead a group in a zombie apocalypse.” Rick rolled his eyes at Negan's compliment, so Negan.

The man's eyes gained a wicked and hateful glint. “I can't say the same for that dick head. Broken jaw and broken knee cap. I don't know what's worse pain wise but the liquid diet is going to make him skinny enough to be the side piece for every inmate in Georgia.” Rick looked at the doctor dreamily. “You beat his ass real good. What if he gets to me again?” Negan kissed each knuckle. “Not possible. Judge gave him no bail. Figured he was an escape risk being a cop. Too many friends and skills though from what Abe tells me the precinct wants to kill him, especially a Captain Morgan.”

“Abe huh?” Negan smiled. “Yeah if your sweet ass ever wises up and leaves I might have to have me a ginger.” Rick shook his head. “Rosita will kill you.” Negan kissed his belly. “I will pay her off. Easy win.” Rick giggled, Negan took it too far like usual. “So Ricky the “l word” may have left your lips.” Rick was in, all or nothing. This man had proved himself over and over time and again. “Yeah I did, I love you Negan. I probably always will. No one I've ever met before compares to you.” Negan's eyes glistened. Gripping Negan's hand he smiled. “Kiss me.” Negan had no objections to fulfilling that request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Negan to the rescue!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and smut. Two of my favorite things.

One week later

“Negan rub my back.” Negan rubbed his hands down in icy hot and worked on Rick's back. He was doing well staying in bed and he only complained constantly of back pain. Negan could see his belly bump growing so he figured it was mainly that but there was a redness to his back along with a faint trace of a shoe print. He never let Rick know it was there.

After the incident Rick demanded a mirror against the doctors advice and was alarmed at the bruising. He cried steady streams but calmed down when Abraham called saying he was bringing Carl. Since then tears were only shed at night time when he awoke from nightmares calling for Negan's helplessly. 

Abraham offered his spare room and when he wasn't working waited on Rick hand and foot. Rosita was very helpful too and demanded to do their laundry and cook. She made a herbal tea three times a day that somehow soothed Rick and helped him sleep at night. Negan only believed in his medicine but one night Rick was cramping and getting erratically worked up even as Negan reassured him I was nothing. Rosita said no words as she went to her herb garden and gathered some before grinding it down in a paste. She applied a brush to Rick's stomach singing some song in Spanish and Rick fell asleep soundly clenching Negan's hand. He felt overwhelmed by how much love Rick's friends had for him and was secretly envious.

Rick grunted as hands loosened his stiff back. Applying firm hands to the dip of his lower back he grunted and pushed his ass back. Negan ignored the action and traveled hands back up his body. He washed his hands and laid in front of Rick kissing his face and lips. The pregnant man kissed his knuckles and fingers rubbing a finger over each scratch. “You could have ruined your hands and be out of a job.” Grabbing the man's neck and kissing it before rubbing his stubble along his whole neck he whispered. “I would gladly give up my hands for you.” Rick frowned but said nothing more before putting Negan's hands on his belly and aggressively kissing him.

Soon Rick was rubbing Negan's crotch then his own, squirming in the bed. Negan placed a hand on his hip and bared down. “No sex! You know this!” Rick's dick couldn't help but twitch at the commanding voice. “Negan.” He responded by pushing Rick's hands away from his dick. “Don't Negan me! Think of Judith.” Rick pouted and halted his movements. He put his hand under his pillow and closed his eyes. Negan typed away at his computer, if he couldn't see patients he would still work. Currently it was a prestigious medical magazine that he wrote articles for about once every two months. Rick squirmed on the bed but didn't open his eyes or speak.

Two hours later Rick grunted and opened his eyes. “Negan I need to pee.” He whispered. His voice was low and barely registrable, he wasn't sure why that was but helped Rick up and to the bathroom. Rick was wearing long night shirts so all Negan did was push his boxers down and help him sit on the toilet. A steady stream hit the toilet and Rick let out a sigh. “You shouldn't hold your piss that long.” Rick cut sharp eyes at him. “I didn't know I needed to pee until I told you. I got a watermelon on my hose, don't think I would keep it in.” Negan didn't like his tone but let it go. Rosita called from outside the door. “Negan I need your help a moment.” Negan sighed and patted Rick's hair. “I'm keeping the bathroom and bedroom door open in case you need me. Don't get up until I come back and work on that attitude of yours.” Negan walk to the dresser and handed Rick his phone in case he was out of hearings reach and left.

Rick twirled a finger back and forth against the toilet tissue before shuddering out a breath. He was so tired. Tired of laying in bed, tired of misfortune, of being so damn horny. He felt chained to a bed and upset because Negan was doing time with him. He only stayed in the hospital four nights and only been here four nights. He had many more nights here and Negan was stuck though he tried to convince him to go home, Abraham had offered to care for him. His dick twitched again even with his sadness and he let out a breathy but quiet wail and let the tears flow down. After some minutes he tried to cut off his sobs but couldn't. He hoped Negan would be gone many more minutes as he pressed down on the base his dick trying to will his erection away.

He let out an exhausted laugh as he felt his cock stiffen more. He couldn't see it over his pregnant belly but it felt fiery hot to the touch, surely red and engorged. He let go of it and cried, panting breaths making his stomach push up and down. Wrapping a hand around his belly he threw back his head and cried freely, fuck simmering down. Negan scowled, angry at himself. Rick was restless and went through a traumatic experience. He was counting his pills every day making sure he was taking his depression medication and yet he still snapped too much at Rick. Rick was snapping back too and usually started it but Negan knew his actions were not excusable but Rick's surely were.

Entering the room he heard sharp breaths and sniffing along with sobs. Walking quietly to the bathroom he saw Rick rubbing his belly, eyes closed and salty tears flowed down freely. Walking up he touched Rick's head and rubbed it. “Ricky, baby.” Rick opened his eyes lightning fast and grabbed a fistful of toilet paper dabbing fat tears and blowing into the wad of tissue. “I'm sorry.” He said in a breathless and croaky voice. Negan grabbed some actual tissue from the other side of the sink and dried Rick's tears. “What are you sorry for?” Negan asked gently.

Breathing in deeply Rick tried to calm his voice. “For chaining you to that bed.” He pointed to it. “For bringing you into all my drama. For crying like a pussy when all you have done is care for me. I have no right to cry.” Rick laughed manically when more tears flowed down his cheeks. Negan wiped them too and kissed his cheek. “Talk to me. You have no reason to be sorry. I could be home right now but I choose to be with you baby, I love you. Ricky, I don't want to be anywhere else right now.” Rick grabbed the tissue and blotted his own tears. “Baby talk to me.”

Rick gasped as he let more tears roll down. “He was my best friend. I knew him since kindergarten. He was the friend that punched out the bigger kids that threw me in the trash can. The one who slut shamed the first girl I loved in front of the whole school when she dumped me. He covered for me with my dad when I got drunk the first time. Held my head as I puked in a toilet and rubbed my back. Held me that night when I was as sick as a dog. He was my brother and he stabbed me in my heart when he helped my wife cheat on me. Then he...he tried to kill my baby. Negan I didn't know it could get worse than Lori and I still love him because we were there for each other for so many times.”

Negan felt his own tears form as Rick cried buckets more. Negan let him have it, a full on wail leaving his lips. Pure anguish. Rosita and Abraham came in and Negan turned his head to the two frowning faces. Negan rubbed the side of Rick's face and gave the pair a thumbs up sign. They left as Rick still shuddered through tears. Negan let him up after some time and gently pulled up his boxers. Pushing him onto the bed he wet a washrag with warm water and wiped Rick's face. 

Rick clinged to his hand and kissed a knuckle with light lips. “And I'm still horny as fuck.” Rick sighed exasperated. Negan put a hand to the clothed dick. It was very hard and he could fell heat through the thin cloth. Negan kissed Rick's ear before sucking on it. Then he whispered in his ear. “Stay still and I'll help you out. If you move I'm going to punish you real bad and not in a good way when you're healed, got it?” Rick nodded and looked at him with fiery ice eyes. “Let me know you understand.” Rick shuddered. “Yes, I can't move or it will be bad for me later.” 

Negan traveled a hand down to his boxers and pushed his hand through the opening. Rick gasped when Negan swirled a thumb around his slit, plenty of precum was there. Negan stroked him slowly down his shaft, squeezing on his balls tightly. “You like that when I'm a little rough?” Rick gasped. “Yes Negan.” Negan took his shirt off and pushed Rick's dick completely through the opening grunting in pleasure at the reddened and engorged member. He wiped all the precum from his dick and gave it some dry tugs. Rick moaned. “You like it dry? Nothing but my hand on that small thing? No slick in between?” Rick sighed out brokenly. “Yes, Negan. Please don't tease me.” Negan thrusted hard up and down his shaft, pinching his balls with his other hand. Rick astonishingly stayed still moaning and whimpering. Negan allowed one bead of precum to lather his cock as he stroked fast up and down. Negan lowered his head and kissed his tip before swirling a tongue along his head. Rick grabbed his hair and tugged. “Negan!”

Knowing he was coming soon Negan pushed the dick back into Rick's boxers and stroked hands down his clothed dick. “Negan.” Rick moaned as he came. “I want that tiny dick to cum all over those boxers so I can lick them clean tomorrow.” Rick moaned through the final release of his seed. Negan looked at Rick with his shirt bunched up over his protruding belly. Rubbing his tip over that stomach a few times he stroked his shaft as Rick swirled fingers over his head making sure fingers trailed his slit. Negan cummed into his hands as he looked at crystal blue and very happy eyes. “I love you baby.” Rick grinned ear to ear. “I love you too Negan. Thanks for always knowing how to take care of me.” Negan pushed cum coated fingers to Rick's lips. “Suck.” He ordered. Rick greedily ate from each finger before deepthroating two digits. “Such a nasty boy.” Negan replied content.

Rick pulled off kissing the fingers and lickimg some leftover cum from his lips. “Negan?” Negan breathed tiredly. “Hmm?” Rick traced fingers through his chest. “I've been meaning to ask. That night at the hotel with the whip cream and syrup.” Rick didn't mention the more violent event. “You had bananas.” Negan smirked with a smile. “Yes?” Rick kissed him. “Why?” Negan held him close, ready for a nap. He looked into those baby blues then winked seductively. “I was going to make a smoothie with your ass but we went too far too fast.” Rick gasped and stared. Negan came in close to Rick and held him tight, not letting Rick see his lustful grin before he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A banana ass smoothie MAY make an appearance. I assure you imagination is better than actuaulization.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut and fluff. Expect anything else?

Negan pinched Rick's ass before giving it a firm spank. “Negan.” Rick whined. They finally made it home after two weeks bedrest. “I'm going to tear that ass up.” Rick moaned. “Promise?” Negan bit into his shoulder hard before rubbing his belly. “We better get it on good. In a month Judith will be here.” Bending over the bed Rick jiggled his ass in the air.

Negan looked in awe. “Oh you're going to get it good.” Rick gasped. “Fuck me Negan.” He came forward and kneaded the offered ass. “I messed up.” Negan sulked. “What?” Rick asked as precum dropped down his dick. “I should have put you in panties so I could tear them off but now I'm too worked up.” Rick moaned before turning around and slithering up the bed on his back, rubbing his belly.

Negan jumped on the bed and took no time stripping him of his boxers. Kissing the ever growing belly then Rick's neck. “Can't lie. I can't wait to fuck that belly when it's flat.” Rick looked up with curved eyebrows. “I figured you would miss it.” Negan gave Rick's dick two hard tugs. “I think I'll like you anyway I can get it but I would love to see how flexible you are without this stomach, we're talking too much.”

“Get on your knees.” Rick dripped as he got in position. Negan breathed hot air against his hole, just breathing hard against him. “Negan.” The only answer was a blow of cool air then Negan spread his cheeks and licked into his walls. “Damn, I've missed your taste.” Rick blushed as slick fingers delved in finding his prostate effortlessly. A puddle formed on the bed. He couldn't help but push back groaning at something he hadn't felt in two weeks.

Negan pulled his hand out and kissed his hole. Fingers brushed against his crack teasingly. Gathering some precum from Rick's dick then his own he pushed his fingers into Rick's mouth. “Suck on my dirty fingers.” Rick sucked hard, running his tongue over each salty digit. He coughed when the fingers were thrusted down his throat. “Like that? Tasting our pre cum and your ass on all my fingers?” Rolling his eyes in the back of his head Rick sucked harder before Negan pulled his fingers out. 

“You didn't answer my question.” Rick wept further in his sheets as Negan swatted his ass. “Harder Negan.” The doctor pinched his balls before pushing his thumb into his walls aggressively. “In all due time baby. We still need to take it easy.” Rick huffed, pissed at Shane once more.

Negan lined up and pushed in, his tip teasing Rick's dick slowly. “Touch that small little dicky Ricky.” Rick took his length and lazily rubbed his shaft. “I don't have much to hold onto.” Rick said softly. Negan smacked his ass lightly. “Well better keep a good grip on it, don't want to loose it between those big thighs.” Moaning he spread his legs wider and Negan parted his cheeks and plunged in fully.

They both took time savoring each thrust in and out, Negan's cock pushing on his prostate gently. Rick flicked his wrist, touching his tip in small circles. Fingers dug into Rick's thigh and soft sounds of skin slapping on skin filled the room. “Negan destroy my ass.” Picking up the pace he gripped thighs harder and pushed in punishingly.

Rick moaned out. His prostate was hit aggressively as Negan's fat cock dragged back and forth against his walls. Rick dripped more as his wet walls squelched when Negan pounded into him. Negan's hands slapped Rick's away and tugged hard on his dick, not matching the rhythm of his own thrusts. “Let's get this tiny dick of yours to give me an ounce of cum.” Rick pushed back hard against Negan's dick, closing his eyes to savor each thrust. Clenching his ass down he cried out as he came all over Negan's hands. Hearing Rick's moans was all it took for Negan to release his seed and paint Rick's walls. 

Negan licked into his hole once before getting up. Wetting a rag he came back. Rick was on his back touching his stomach. Seeing the rag he shook his head no. “I want the plug, please.” Negan grinned. “Okay baby.” A glass of water was given and he drank it as he watched Negan go to his closet. He gasped when he saw what was in Negan's hand. It was a soft pink plug, much larger than his last. “Six inches at the largest width, you like?” Grinning like a madman rick replied. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” Seeing those blues with a bursting glint of joy he kissed Rick's lips. “Get it wet.” 

Rick sucked on the toy before Negan popped it out of his mouth and into his own. Some lube was then applied. Negan hoisted Rick's legs on his shoulders and pushed his fingers in, grunting at his wet walls. He pushed the tip of the plug in enjoying Rick's gasping. When it went in halfway he moaned at the girth. Negan kissed his slit and pushed the plug back slightly before pushing it in more. When it was fully emerged he sighed at the pretty pink smooth surface showing in Rick's ass. “Beautiful baby.” Negan praised. Rick sighed. “I love you Negan.” Rubbing fingers down Rick's cock he kissed him on the mouth. “I love you too baby. I couldn't imagine being happier with anyone but you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best fluff but I'm getting to my kinky banana thing. I hope y'all will like it and not run away. I'm sure I'll blush like a red tomato as I type away. No promises it will actually be hot.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! A banana ass smoothie dusted with a sprinkle of fluff.
> 
> **If you don't want to see Negan eat bananas out an ass simply skip this chapter. Programming of the usual kinkiness will resume next chapter.

When Rick woke up the next morning Negan was in the shower. Rick walked in taking a pause to admire the view. The doctor was soaping down his broad chest. Negan Kissed him before trailing licks and nips down his neck. “Bend over.” Spanking the reddened ass he moaned at the circle of pink nestled in Rick's hole. He licked around, teasing. Rick moaned his dick thickening and leaking.

A loofah washed his belly as his ass stayed bent. Negan nudged the plug and gathered the precum to stroke Rick's cock. Biting into his back a finger joined his plug, teasing the side of his walls. "Carl's riding his bike, I want to hear you scream.” Rick moaned as Negan slid fingers along his shaft before pulling the plug out. “Look at that gaping hole.” He licked inside. “Hmm. I can still taste my cum.” Fast hands took no time stroking his shaft and rubbing his head and slit. Rick painted the walls after a firm squeeze to his balls.

Negan kissed him while drying every square inch of skin. Rick ran to the bed and laid on his back, legs stretched wide exposing his ass and half erect dick as he arched his back making sure his belly look extra large. “Negan.” He purred, rubbing at his balls. “I think I'm hungry. Want to help me with breakfast?” This confused Rick but he would do anything for his boyfriend. “I'm not great in the kitchen but I'll help.” Struggling to get up he grunted as he sat up. “Oh no baby. The only thing I need from you is your ass.” Rick was very puzzled as Negan ran joyfully out the room.

Returning with a bunch of still green and firm bananas Negan put them on the bed. “I've always wanted to do this!” He exclaimed cheerfully. Rick looked at the fruit nervously. “Do I want to know Negan?” Negan broke off a banana and peeled it. “It's simple baby, I already told you once when you asked.” Things clicked into place in Rick's mind. “Negan!” He gasped. “You want to put that.” He pointed to the bananas. “In my ass!”

Negan took a bite of the sweet fruit and talked with his mouth full. “Sure I do. You took that plug so you can take some bananas." “That's disgusting!” Rick said in a slightly disturbed voice. “That's disgusting Negan!” The doctor mocked back. “What relationship do you think you've been in? Are we normal? Hell I know I'm not. Do we cut perfect little holes in the sheets and fuck through them quickly just to cum quickly and innocently? Besides I've ate your ass and made you beg for more. What difference does a banana make between my tongue and that pretty little pink hole of yours?”

Rick's dick dripped in full interest now but he didn't like being mocked or the little immature rant Negan had. He picked up a banana thinking about it being shoved in his ass before throwing it at Negan's head. “You ass you don't have to be that way if I'm having a discussion.” Negan picked up the banana and walked to Rick kissing his belly. “I'm sorry. I just was really excited and my points were valid but my execution was poor. Rick tugged hard on his hair and pulled him in for a kiss dominating it for once. “Beg me.” He said pushing his face away.

Negan got on his knees. “Baby please just be my dirty little sex kitten. I've never done this before and I really want to do it with you the first time.” Rick saw his serious expression. “Really? You've thought of this and haven't acted on it with anyone?” Negan hung his head down. “I haven't, sometimes I feel my wirings wrong. All that kinky shit I want. Most guys and gals would run. There was only one girl I thought of asking once upon a time.” Rick held his hand. “She say no?” Negan squeezed the offered hand. “No, she died suddenly.” Rick felt there was a story behind that but he also knew what Negan wanted wasn't a biggie. Negan was kinky but his sexual appetite was nothing depraved. “You're just kinky Negan. I'm know there's worse kinks than yours.” Negan smiled shyly and kissed his hand.

“So can I make a meal of your ass?” Rick thought of the mystery girl who died. Life was short and also just maybe he would like it. “Yes Negan you may.” Negan ran off childlike to the closet grabbing a sheet. Rick got up as he spread it out. Rick got on all fours and stroked his heavy cock before getting back on his back. “Spread your legs.” Rick splayed them out and Negan stretched two fingers wide in his hole. “Damn baby that plug helped a lot.” Fingers swirled around his walls, rubbing at his prostate. Flipping the cap on flavored lube Negan took a taste. “Vanilla.” Rick licked at the offered digit and moaned as Negan fucked his mouth on the digits. A thick string of spit traveled out of his mouth with the retreading fingers. His walls were coated thickly in the flavored slick.

Rick felt his dick twitch as Negan slowly unpeeled the banana. Negan didn't say anything as he pushed it in. It wasn't arousing, it felt like nothing but softness in his ass. His boyfriend grinned with pride though and kissed the tip of his dick. “Push out.” Rolling his eyes he pushed out, his stomach keeping every sight away but his straining dick. Negan picked up the intact banana and showed it to his lover. “We're cooking now, that's why I greased that ass like a baking pan.” Rick was in the midst of another eye roll but moaned and touched his dick when Negan licked at the tainted fruit.

Negan slid it back in and another banana was peeled and inserted. Negan tugged hard on Rick's cock, licking on the underside before thumbing his oozing slit. Rick moaned and couldn't help but buck up when an already peeled banana touched his dick. Negan put it beside his and something deep and heavy crawled out of Rick at the absurd comparison. The banana was rubbed on his throbbing head and rubbed teasingly up and down his shaft. Negan took a chunk off and smeared it into his balls before pinching hard. “Negan!” Rick whined at the tight heat of his mouth sucking hard on just the tip of his dick.

Negan released the dick and licked a stripe up his hole. One more banana was pushed into his filling hole. “Clench down.” Negan swirled at his slit with one finger, collecting his pooling precum on it and rubbing hard. “Gotta do it more than once baby. Cream those bananas real good.” Panting through the squeezing of his balls and lazy tugs up and down his shaft Rick clenched repeatedly feeling the fruit turn to thick liquid within his ass. Rick arched up moaning loudly in the air when Negan pushed some of the escaping breakfast back in. “One more.” Negan smiled coyly and peeled the largest banana left of the bunch. It took a moment before Rick realized the filthy but pitiful whine that was made was his own as fingers stretched him wide and pushed the softness in.

Rick didn't need instructing to clench down, pureeing the last banana. Rick moaned loudly and Negan had to force his closing legs apart so he could breath when he licked up the sweet hole a few strokes. Spreading cheeks wider Negan delved a tongue in and circled his walls savoring the homemade smoothie. Tracing his fat tongue along the rim he pulled off. “Push out for me baby. Give me my treat.” Rick gasped and pushed out into Negan's awaiting mouth, his cock twitching relentlessly at the intrusion of Negan's tongue. The sounds of slurping and Negan's fulfilled moaning bringing him closer to the edge. Negan, still eating his ass smoothie squeezed on his banana caked balls. Rick cried out coming into Negan's hair. 

Negan slurped on the remaining goodness then pulled off. Rick moaned, his eyes hazed in pure bliss when Negan pounded into his sweetly coated walls. A kiss was exchanged making Rick open his eyes in delight, tasting the breakfast he helped Negan make. His ass clenched down at seeing the happiness on Negan's face. He seemed to be getting off, the best he ever had. Negan locked eyes with his boyfriend, the man who had given him so much. The banana remnants made the slide of his cock feel like it was hitting pure jello. He couldn't help but cry out as he released into those tasty walls. Rick sighed heavily and watched Negan push fingers in to gather what was left of the smoothie, now mixed with his seed. Rick moaned around Negan's intruding digits, delighted at the sinful taste. 

Negan washed them both, more tame because Carl would be home soon. He told Rick to take a short nap while he made the three a real breakfast. Rick got up feeling he could get used to Negan's kinky ways and smiling at how kind Negan was, he was adamant to wash the sheets and let Rick sleep. Rick paused at the conversation his son and Negan had.

“You know, you don't have to pay. I can stay home.”

“No Carl. It's good you're making friends.”

Negan pulled out his wallet and gave the boy some cash.

“Movies only cost $10.”

Negan t’sk, patting his head.

“Buy some snacks and drinks.”

Carl pushed the money back.

“It's still too much.”

Negan sighed.

“So? Buy your friends some snacks too. You Grimes’ give me headaches with all your declines of generosity. Take it pipsqueak.”

Negan ran hands through Carl's hair once more.

Rick walked in with the dumbest smile on his face, thinking maybe Negan could have another ass smoothie of any flavor he preferred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do it justice? Took me some time and a internal dilemma.
> 
> I was really excited about this ass smoothie. Please take time to tell me what you think. Be kind please.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **If you like my fics or want to read an interesting and uncommon Negan/Shane please stop over to my fic When You See Yourself In Someone's Eyes. I'm finally having fun writing it.

_Shane was punching Rick and kicking his stomach, calling him a freak. He was going to die along with his daughter. Negan would be lonely, Carl alone. Shane wouldn't be there for him because he finally crossed the line, officially a criminal. Lori would hopefully be a good mom to Carl. Carl wouldn't have what he needed though because Lori was selfish. He feared for Carl's future and the death of his baby. “Please just please if I have to die let her live!” His mind screamed over and over as he was kicked._

Rick woke up in a cold sweat, it was just a dream. It was true through, those thoughts, Shane trying to kill him. Why did it matter? His best friend hadn't been a friend in years, just a backstabber but it still hurt so much. Cradling his stomach he cried into his pillow.

Negan sang in the shower. He had to work but yesterday was too good. Carl left for the movies and Rick and him watched tv innocently enough but it wasn't long before they fucking on the couch. Rick screamed and withered wearing a pair of hot pink panties begging for Negan to just push them to the side and pound into him. Obliging he sullied the satin when he saw his big dick go in and out of Rick's hole as his cheeks were brightly clothed. When Carl came back he sat by Negan cracking jokes as they watched a movie like a real family.

Dressing in the bathroom because he had to hurry up and start early he stopped dead in his tracks. Rick was sniffing into a pillow making a pitiful sound. Negan sat down and the man laid still trying to contain his pain. “Baby what's wrong?” He didn't answer. Rubbing a hand along his thigh it traveled to that belly. It should be happy time. I'm a month they would bring little Judith home. “Want to talk about it?”

Rick took his hand and squeezed it but didn't look up. “I'm fine Negan, just need a cry.” He didn't really buy that answer but he had work and Rick had plenty to cry about and maybe he just needed to get it out of his system. “Call me if you need me baby and make sure you eat.” Negan kissed him goodbye hoping everything would just work out.

After a late day he walked into the kitchen. Carl was eating canned ravioli. “Dad hasn't left bed, I've bought him food and he ate but he's down.” Negan fixed some cereal and sat by his surrogate son. “Did he tell you what was wrong?” Carl sighed. “Yeah Shane's messed him up. It seems like he's good at that.” Negan crushed the cereal against the side of the bowl wishing it was Shane's head. “Was he ever an actual good friend?”

“Sure. Negan he was like my uncle and dad’s brother. Mom and dad drifted apart and Shane was giving him advice on how to woo her. Every plan backfired, I don't think Shane was sabotaging him, it was just too late. They were partners but Shane covered a friend's shift so dad worked with another cop but it was a slow day. Morgan told him to go home and he caught them in bed. Mom didn't care and didn't even apologize but Shane sucked up to dad until he realized it didn't matter because dad wouldn't forgive him.”

Negan whistled. “Damn kid.” Carl  
Frowned. “It's worse than that. I don't think Shane loves mom. He's always slept around. I think he was jealous of mom and dad being happily married and wanted that too. He didn't do it to break them up, I think he's just you know addicted to sex. Now he feels guilty and thinks he has to be with mom because part of him is good. If that makes any sense.”

Negan thought to himself that a sex addiction was bullshit and so was staying with someone you didn't really love. Shane was evidently dumb as a stack of bricks. “Well kid it's best he found out even if it hurt. He may still be there if they were more careful.” Carl smiled. “That's true Negan and he would have never met you.” The words made his throat tight and it tightened more when Carl gave him a hug. Negan walked to his room, climbed into bed and nuzzled behind his sleeping man.

Negan huffed out wanting to drive to Georgia and beat Shane senseless. Rick was awake at 5:50 am crying into the sheets, ten minutes before Negan's alarm was set to go off. For once the doctor was clueless on what to do. He wasn't sure if it was better to cuddle the sad man, try to talk to him, or ignore his cries and let him feel how he felt. Ten minutes later the alarm went off and an previously unmoving Negan shut if off noticing that Rick was still and quiet. He didn't want Negan to know he was crying. Negan kissed a fake sleeping pregnant man and got in his car later with an action plan in his mind.

Chating up the single neighbor was easy and buttering her up into believing it was her idea for Carl to play with her son was easy enough. Grabbing the black bag he rubbed Carl's hair. “Kid go play with your neighbor Ron or whatever his name is.” Carl didn't say anything as he pulled on his shoes. “How's your dad and did he eat?” Carl pouted. “He ate but he's been crying on and off.”

Walking into his bedroom he saw Rick rubbing his palms across the sheets he said nothing as Negan entered. “Hey baby.” Rick sat up with quivering lips. “Hey Negan.” Kissing his head Negan spoke loud as he growled. “Put a pillow over that pretty head and don't look. I got a surprise.” Rick was slow to move but did what was asked.

Negan laughed at the mirror, looking at his perky ass cheeks. Rick Grimes was worth this humiliation. Popping his head through the door it was apparent Rick listened, going to his stereo he played Super Freak and yelled over the song. “Okay baby open those gorgeous eyes.” Rick started to laugh when Negan stalked towards him seductively wearing nothing but a black leather thong with a extremely shiny silver zipper across the crotch. Grabbing Rick's head he shoved it into his dick as he grinded on him.

Letting go of the head he turned and bent over jiggling his ass making his boyfriend hoot and holler. Negan slapped his own ass and went to his table grabbing a flyswatter. “Spank me like you mean it baby.” Rick giggled in delight as he jumped up and down on the bed swatting Negan's ass playfully. The now happier man poked and prodded at his leathered ass and crotch. Near the end of the song he ran faster than Negan ever seen to his wallet and stuffed dollars in his thong.

As the next song ended and another started Rick dried happy tears from his eyes. Negan helped him then leaned in for a kiss. “Want to go to bed?” He didn't do this for sex but to cheer him up. Rick licked a stripe up his face. “No, I want you to spank me with that flyswatter.” Rick tore his pajamas and boxers off and got on all fours in the bed without waiting for Negan's answer or even giving him a look. Picking it up from the bed he swatted Rick's ass once hard. “Did my little show turn you on?” When he received no answer he spanked the other cheek. “Answer me.”

Rick stroked his leaking cock once. “Yes.” Negan spanked him again. “My boyfriend had been ignoring me while he worries about asswipes who don't matter. How many spanks does that deserve?” Rick groaned, looking at his leaking cock drizzling onto the sheets. “Forty.” He replied shakily. “Hmm let's start at forty but you may need more.” The pregnant man counted along as each ass cheek was spanked alternately. At thirty Rick pushed forward into the bed and spread his ass apart with hands. “Negan.” He whined.

“Does my pretty little boy want his pretty little hole spanked?” Rick thrusted on the bed whining when only his leaky slit made contact with the black sheets. “Carl's next door, be loud baby.” Rick grunted when a flyswatter spanked perfectly into his hole making it redden. When Rick moaned out “forty” Negan pushed the wired handle teasingly into his ass. “Negan.” Laughing he pushed it harder into the dry hole. “Like that baby? Me teasing your tight little ass?” He moaned when a tongue licked up his inner cheek and Negan jiggled the inserted object. Pulling it out he inserted a thumb inside and pushed it back and forth. “I bet I could fuck your dry and you would ask for more.”

“I would.” Rick panted. Taking out his thumb he stroked up Rick's hole. “Turn around.” Negan pushed his dirty thumb to Rick's mouth as his other hand tugged on his wet dick. “Little dinky trying to catch up?” Rick smiled around his thumb letting go with a pop. “It tries.” Thumbing at his slit he then proceeded to circle fingers at his head. “Maybe I should lick it, see if it's tiny brain can catch up.” Nodding his head Negan licked at him teasingly smirking at the loud whines Rick made. Sucking hard he didn't let up when Rick bucked into his mouth and squeezed on his shoulders. “Too much Negan.” Negan pulled off. “Yeah? I thought your little one took too much to get off.” Negan put his pinky into his slit, pushing down into his urethra. His boyfriend hollered again before making a weird growling sound. Grabbing the flyswatter and spanking Rick's dick he was amazed when He screamed out a cry as thick ropey spurts of cum shot out. Negan laughed amused when he felt some of the salty substance land on his shoulder. “Whoah shooter! Twinkies got it going on!” He exclaimed excitedly as he licked the cum off his skin.

“Unzip me.” He ordered. Rick playfully took time exposing his hard dick. It sprung out and Negan tugged on it. Getting a chair he bought it to the bed. “Sit.” Rick sat down and Negan straddled his legs making sure not to actually sit. “You are going to suck my cock.” With that Negan pushed up onto the bed spreading out his legs groaning as the leather dug into his hole, the closest anything had ever gotten into his ass. Rick rubbed himself seeing the tanned dick peeking up over the zippered gap. Jiggling the balls he leaned down and licked a big strike on the underside of his shaft.

Negan groaned in delight and looked over at that large belly pushing against his legs and that sinful mouth taking his length. Grabbing onto the base Rick sucked, taking him halfway in and working his mouth. Negan was pretty big and Rick thought that he had only once seen a bigger dick. Rick slurped and moaned intentionally, the vibrations making the doctor squirm. Stretching his throat out he sucked in Negan's while girth. Negan sat up with stretched legs groaning at the sight. Perfectly pink plush lips were taking his cock like a champ. He was proud of hearing no gagging as he was sucked off. Rick pulled back sucking up and down on his tip and he licked teasingly in circles at his slit. Negan growled when his cock was suddenly pulled to the back of Rick's throat once more and Rick started to bob up and down, his tongue swishing side to side on his shaft. Pulling on hair Negan screamed as he came down Rick's tight throat.

“Fuck.” Negan sighed, his tired head hitting the bed. When he caught his breath he looked up at a smirking Rick who seemed pleased with his work. “You fucking swallowed you dirty boy.” Rick shrugged his shoulders. “I did.” He replied proudly. “My baby is full of surprises.” Standing up Rick quickly zipped him up in his leather thong. “Maybe one day I should make you cream these thongs and wear them all day.” Negan chuckled thinking maybe one day he would make Rick go all authoritative on his ass and enjoy it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Negan was gonna stick a nice big silver vibrator up Rick's dirty tight hole. Stuff happens. I'll get to it.
> 
> Finally! Rick sucks dick!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter of good news and pure smut!

Negan had the day off and was sleeping blissfully when his phone rung. Bob was calling him and he debated ignoring it but when Rick opened his eyes and rubbed them he knew they were both going to be awake anyway.

“Hello Bob there better be a reason you're calling me at 10 in the morning after a late night on my day off.”

“Hello to you too Negan.”

The doctor sighed at his too cheery friend.

The phone was on speaker and Sasha yelled excitedly. “We got great news.”

Sitting up Negan looked at his cute little boyfriend and pinched a nipple. “What would that be?”

The pair screamed at the same time. “Were pregnant!”

Halting his foreplay Negan grinned widely. “No fuck! Wow guys I'm happy for you!”

“I'm Seven weeks in and just confirmed it with the doctor, everything looks good.” Negan could hear Sasha's smile through the phone.

“Congratulations and I expect you to take it slow. Bob, you better take care of her, treat her like the queen she is.”

“You know I will.” Bob said with seriousness.

Her voice wavering Shasha cleared her throat. “Negan I know you tried that night and my girl was already gone. You made me feel comfortable during it and after. You're the fifth person to know after our parents.”

Feeling the pull of a cry coming Negan forced out a loud and clear voice. “None of that. This is a happy occasion, everything is going to be fine. You two will be kickass parents and I could be the hundredth to know and it would still be fine because I was told and I'm fucking happy for you two.”

Bob spoke up. “I know you're happy, it's about time your miserable self was. You got a good man and now you're going to be an uncle.”

“Uncle?” Negan asked secretly liking the sound of that.

“Of course!” Bob reaffirmed. 

“I guess I'm on double diaper duty then. I accept my fate.” 

Sasha giggled. “You will be a great uncle and a better dad Negan.”

Breathing in Negan shuddered. “Okay, enough sap. Take your prenatal vitamins, get plenty of rest, and Bob even when she's wrong give it to her. It's her time.”

“She's always right Negan. We will let you go get your rest now. We will plan something soon.”

Hanging up Negan felt in awe. “She's pregnant?” Rick asked, gathering enough obvious information. “Yeah.” Leaning over he hugged an emotional Negan. “That's great news.” Sucking in a breath he kissed the pregnant man. “Yeah, it is.” He growled pushing Rick back to the bed and pinning his hands above his head. “I’m off, horny, and awake. What do we do with our morning?” Moaning Rick rocked into him. “I say you fuck me anyway you want it.” They kissed before Negan pulled back.

“I say I make you scream, watch that ass of yours gobble up whatever I give it.” Rick's dick leaked as he touched it. Going to the bathroom Negan came back with a long shiny vibrator. “I meant to give this to you yesterday but it's never too late.” Rick moaned as the toy was lubed up. “Push that tight little hole up against the edge of the bed.” Crawling over he got into position and spread out his legs. Negan tugged on his cock. “Your tiny dicky getting excited?” Spreading wider Rick groaned. “Yes.”

Smirking Negan thumped his balls making Rick holler in delight, he couldn't get over the rougher and weird things Rick consented to. The pregnant man withered when Negan rubbed slick fingers against his hole, wasting no time he pushed the vibrator in. “Negan.” Rick panted. Caressing his belly Negan pushed the toy back and forth enjoying the squelching sounds it made in Rick's sloppy hole.

“Your ass like that baby? Eating up my toy whole?” Rick whimpered pushing Negan's hand from his stomach down to his dick. “My little thang wants attention Negan!” Rick whined, thrusting into Negan's now stroking hands. Turning the vibrator on low Rick sighed, tension dropping away and spread his legs invitingly. Negan stroked himself watching Rick's walls devour the toy. “Turn around!”

Turning Rick moaned out when the still breached vibratoror grazed his prostate. “Negan I feel so full.” Laughing he spanked Rick's ass as he positioned on all fours. “Yes!” Rick screamed pushing his ass back as Negan spanked him more and turned up the speed just a little. Leaning back to get a view he groaned at the back drop of a huge belly behind a dripping cock. He teased his boyfriends slit before turning the dial to the highest setting, the sounds of panting wails and buzzing filling the room.

Seeing those pretty little toes clench down in pleasure he turned the knob back to the lowest setting getting off on Rick's disappointed grunts. “Ass” Rick sassed, touching his length. Spanking each cheek Negan grinned. “I just want to get off first.” He pulled the toy out and spread his cheeks. “Clench Down for me.” A empty and gaping hole pressed down making Negan moan and press a thumb into the wet walls. Rick whined and pushed back happy when two fingers intruded deeply and brushed gently on his prostate.

Thrusting at the sight Negan stroked faster, teasing his balls, withdrawing slicked fingers he licked up his crack, teasing at Rick's rim. Hearing a shaky breath moan he stroked his shaft and teased the tip of his dick in as he released, cumming all over Rick's spread ass. Picking up the vibrator he gathered his seed pushing it back into the willing ass. “Slips right in there. My baby has one greedy hole.” He toyed with the vibrator on low.

Negan bit Rick's ass and felt the faintest trace of metallic and moaned when he saw his teeth marks on a pale ass. “Want it good baby?” A breathy moan replied “yes.” Negan chuckled turning the dial on high and stroked Rick's cock before watching the view. Standing back he saw Rick trembling at the toy firmly logged in his ass, his dick unattended and oozing. The pregnant man didn't even attempt to touch his dick opting to push back at air as the toy buzzed. “Negan please.” Rick whined with no shame.

“What's my baby want?” Grunting Rick pushed back more. “Get me off please.” Stepping up Negan smacked his ass cheeks in quick succession then pushed the vibrator in further before thrusting it in and out of Rick's walls. “Oh!” Rick yelled. Pushing it against his ass he rubbed his pointer finger teasingly light against the underside of Rick's shaft. “Shit Negan! I'm close.” Negan groaned when Rick rocked back and forth swallowing the toy that Negan was pumping in and out harshly. Rick screamed as he flowed over. “That's it baby, take everything your doctor gives you.” Negan cooed as he clutched his balls tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was gonna shove a cucumber up Rick ass but he's had a banana already and I decided to use that in my other fic. Oh oh Shane! Don't worry I is so very creative and Rick's ass can swallow anything. That gives me ideas....


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well this was short but so fun to write. Apparently Rick wants his dick in a tiny convention, it just happened.  
> *shrugs shoulders 
> 
> ** My heart goes out to all TWD cast and crew today, let's all send our positive wishes to them and John Bernecker's friends and family.
> 
> **Please hop over to my newest crack fic, it has a sexy Simon and a soda can!!!

Rick whined out. “Negan my ass wants more.” Stroking down his own dick Negan roared. “Let's get in the pool.” Knowing Carl would be gone a while they walked downstairs in all their glory. Rick never had pool sex before but he thought water would wash his lube out and couldn't see it being very romantic. Negan cannonballed in the deep end and Rick slowly climbed down the ladder. A step from the bottom Negan came behind him and grabbed his ass cheek.

“I want to motorboat that pretty ass of yours.” Laughing at the joke he stopped when Negan actually pushed his cheeks apart and pressed his face in. It made him laugh again and he didn't get aroused until a lick went up his crack, then back down. Bracing both hands on the concrete he was spread wide and a tongue pierced his hole. “Negan.” Rick whined, his dick already hard again. Pushing off Negan slapped his outer cheek. “I bet that ass of yours could take a whole watermelon.” The thought made the doctor seep.

Rick groaned at the wide tongue licking at his taint and balls. Negan tugged on his dick hard and licked inside him deeply once more. Kisses and moist tissue traced his walls and inside his ass. The noisy slurps to his ears made him hump into the air. “Get that pretty ass of yours in the water. Getting in he gasped at cold water circumferencing is dick. Negan swam backwards to the shallow end, fingers in a “come here” stance. The exercise felt good and when he arrived at the shallow end Negan gave him a pool noodle. “Straddle it.” He ordered. Both ends folded around his front and back he rocked back at the friction to his seeping dick. “That's right. Ride that thing like a horse.” Clear water gave Rick the view of Negan's hard dick being stroked in the pool. Rick put a hand to the slit, pleased at Negan's hiss of ecstasy.

Negan fingered at his hole as Rick rocked softly into the front end of his pool noodle. “That feel good baby?” He moaned out a strangled. “Yes.” Coming behind his boyfriend Negan rocked behind him, the float a barrier of firm pleasure between them. Negan pushed them to the edge of the shallow pool and carefully pulled the back end so he could join Rick, two digits rubbed into his belly button before becoming an open palm spread out across his belly. Negan pushed his hard dick across his ass. “Negan.” Rick panted, his usual cry.

“What baby? Want my hard dick in your tight but slutty hole?”

“Yes.” He panted, pushing his swollen dick against the noodle.

“Want me to do that while my big, fat hands try to keep a grip on that pathetically small excuse of a dick?”

“Please!” Rick begged as he rocked back against Negan's length.

“I don't know Rick, does that itty bitty popsicle between your legs even have enough juice to get off?”

“I wouldn't want to get it all worked up for nothing.” Rick moaned out as Negan held onto the base of his large dick and slid the tip up and down the outer edge of Rick's inner cheeks as he spoke the words.

“It might not be much but as long as your monster sausage bangs my insides it doesn't matter.” Rick's voice sounded sweet and innocent, intentionally low and moaned out. 

Giving up the game of dirty talk Negan lined up and sank into the well lubed walls. Rick moaned as he straddled his float, he was pushed up against the concrete wall and Negan put hands on both sides of his man's head and planted them on the outside concrete floor. Rick whimpered at the splashing water to his belly and dick as he was rocked back and forth, giving up on working for it himself. “I'm going to make you come on just my dick. That side piece of yours is just going to squeeze it's tiny little squirt into the pool. I bet we won't even see it because it won't be much.”

Negan's shaft dug into his prostate, grinding back and forth abusingly in the splashing water. Feeling charitable Negan gave the other’s tip a quick and hard squeeze before letting go. “Is this why I fuck you good and hard baby? Because if you were behind me now I wouldn't even feel it?” Rick groaned. “Yes, it’s too tiny.” Negan squatted his legs and pumped slowly in, ignoring that deep and pleasurable spot. “It's a ghost dick huh?” Rick felt the edge of an orgasm and breathed out. “Yes it's fucking small!” He grunted. 

Negan pounded into him harder at the curse word, turned on by his foul mouthed influence. “Cum for me, show that midget dick who's boss!” The fast drags against his pink walls made him moan. “Negan spank me!” Pulling him to the shallow steps not far away Rick pushed his ass into the air and cried out at the swift smacks to his ass. “Tell that tiny dick to give me my piddly ounce!” Negan demanded. Moaning at the constant spanking and humiliation that accompanied the slap of water to his ass Rick screamed. “Mr. Tiny come for Negan now!" His thick, white seed spilled out into the water.

“Da-hmm! Shit!” Negan grunted as he slammed his thrusts into a welcoming tight heat. Rick's round ass was bouncing against his toned body. Negan committed the scene to his memory. Pink cheeks up in the air and knees bent in shallow water. Spreading Rick out he spanked his thighs and groaned at his dick being swallowed effortlessly. Rick whined and clenched down on his member milking him into his overspent walls. Negan pulled out and collapsed on the steps, pulling the one he loved to his chest. “Damn baby we need to do that again soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't condone the word midget for small people but you know it's tiny. In Rick's mind anyway. Drop me a comment for my hard work please.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and fluffy but wait till I give you my smut! I'm going there again.
> 
> **If you want to see some cucumber love check out chapter 15 of my "when you see yourself in someone's eyes." One day Rick will get the same treatment...

Carl came home and they watched a movie at home. Negan stuffed popcorn into Carl's mouth and his son laughed at all of Negan's corny jokes. “Negan?” The doctor ruffled his hair. “Yeah?” Carl pushed his hand away. “Will dad hurt much after having the baby?” Negan looked over and saw Rick smiling. “Well it's like a mom having a cesarean, it will hurt about a week and he won't be able to lift things but Judith will be worth it.”

They went swimming afterwards and each tried not to think much about their earlier deed there. Rick did snatch a certain noodle away from Carl and replace it with another. Negan cannonballed into the pool. “Negan! Show me how to do that.” Rick waded in the shallow end and watched as Carl took in the lesson, finally making a successful giant splash. 

Negan wrapped a towel around Rick and kissed his neck. “I'm going to get us something to eat.” Rick leaned back against him. “Pizza.” Negan swatted his ass playfully. “Something healthy.” Rick teasingly got dressed watching Negan grab at his crotch. Rick settled down in the living room to watch tv while Carl played games upstairs.

Rick muted the tv when he heard a knock. Learning his lesson from Shane's attack he looked through the peephole and saw his ex wife, he opened the door. “Lori?” She smile and walked in wearing a pretty red dress, his favorite color on her during their marriage. Her makeup accentuated her beauty and her hair was pulled back with ringlets on the side of her face. She smiled. “Hey Rick.”

She ran her hand across a table. “This is a lovely home.” Rick stared. “What are you doing Lori?” She giggled, pushing her shoulders back and whispered. “I wanted to visit you Rick.” He stepped back. “Well you should've called first.” Lori walked up to him and touched his stomach. “I got a confession to make Rick. I messed up, you and I had something special and I threw it away. The four of us can be a family. Carl can have what he really needs.” She kissed Rick on the lips and he never saw it coming, he spat in the floor. “Lori I'm gay!”

She pushed him against the wall and bit at his chin. “Nobody knows you like I do.” The door opened and Negan walked in. “What the fuck?” Lori pushed against Rick. “Excuse us! We're talking here.” Rick slid across the wall. “Lori! Stop!” She shook her head. “Isn't this what you always wanted? The three of us to be a family! Rick we can get back what we had back. Negan's not going to be here in the long run. Look at this place! We're blue collared, we will never fit into his world. He will leave you, marry a lawyer or something and you will have nothing!”

Rick laughed in hysterics and pointed at Negan, his anger rising. “That man has taken care of me! If I don't talk about my feelings it's okay and if I do he listens! He knows about my mom and my dad. When I have a bad day and can't get out of bed it's okay! He tries to make me feel better, cheer me up and if he can't? Well that's fucking okay too! I've never been called useless, emotionally stunted, or pathetic. Me being gay? It doesn't matter because he fucks my ass every damn day! And me being pregnant with another man's child Lori? That's okay too. Judith's his and you know what? My next child will damn well certainly be his! So you can go home and find another man or be alone but either way you will be miserable and me? I'm going to be happy and stay that way because even if something happens to us tomorrow. We break up or he leaves this world, he's taught me how to respect myself and that is something you've never taught me because you never respected me so go home Lori!”

Lori screamed before running to the door. “You will be sorry Rick!” She slammed the door shut. Negan came over and hugged him. “You okay?” Negan touched his stomach. “I'm fine Negan. Great actually, she knows how I feel now.” Carl ran down the stairs, Negan hugged him. “It's okay Carl, everything's fine. Go back upstairs.” Carl looked at his dad who nodded and he went back upstairs.

Negan wanted Rick to take a soothing bath so he did. Sighing and letting Negan wash him slowly. “I would like that you know, us having another baby together.” Negan spoke. Rick felt so overwhelmed with Negan's love, it wasn't “a baby” our “our baby” but another baby, he already knew Judith was his and the words spoken with no thought before they were muttered reaffirmed it. “Negan I love you,” Negan kissed him. “I love you too and in two weeks I'm going to be a dad. I hope I don't screw Judith up.” Rick laughed. “You can't do too bad when you have love for them.” Negan kissed him again. “I love you so fucking much Rick Grimes.” 

Rick sighed and put Negan's hands to his stomach. “Marry me.” Negan stared at Rick and laughed. Rick didn't feel alarmed and just waited for laughter to subside. “Damn baby. You beat me to the punch. Yeah, I'll marry you. Take your name and all.” Rick watched Negan get up and go to the cabinet under the sink. He ran a hand under the wood and came back taking tape off a box. “I guess you put it on me then, since you proposed.” Rick saw a beautiful and shiny ring, it meant something this time. He slipped it on Negan's finger. Rick stood up and dried off quickly, kissing Negan hard before running out of the bathroom. “What you doing?” Negan held his ear at a loud excited squeal “Calling Abe!”

Negan watched Rick sleep and thought of Lucille, she wouldn't believe him now, loving someone and having the balls to say it and stay faithful. There was no one else he wanted in this world though and he would never tell Rick this but he wondered time to time if Lori asked him back would he agree. He closed his eyes with a smile, cuddling his boyfriend knowing for once he contributed to something awesome in this world. He built someone up, told them what they were worth and they listened and believed his truths. Negan finally felt like he was a nice guy, something he had been working on since Lucille death, a promise he made her when she couldn't even hear him anymore. “Lucille I told you I would make you proud.” He whispered knowing somehow she heard him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't really planned the proposal thing but there it is.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy National Lollipop Day!! (Hehehe!) It's not as hot as I imagined but here it is.

One week. One week and Judith would be here. Rick remade the baby crib and shifted some stuffed animals to the other side of the dresser. The crib just wasn't in the right position but he didn't want to bother Negan. He grabbed his pecs, damn they were so tender. “I can't even fucking nurse her!” Negan came up behind him and put his hands on his belly. “Calm down Rick.” 

Rick took the hands away and jabbed his fingers at the crib. “It's all wrong! It needs to be on the other side of the window!” There was a chuckle. “Baby calm down and stop nesting.” Rick was getting pissed and went to push on the crib. “Fine I'll do it myself.” He was grabbed and pushed away. “I'll make you a deal, if you still want it there tomorrow I'll move it. Save my back though, it's been moved three times already.” Rick tapped his foot. “I know it will be perfect there.” He was dragged from the room. “That's what you said when I put it close to the door.”

Rick felt like he wanted to punch Negan in the face, then he fed sadness at feeling that way for the one who took care of him, then he was pissed that the crib wasn't where he needed it to be. He paused in front of the bathroom and closed it before Negan noticed and started to cry. He looked fat and he would have stretch marks, Negan would leave him like Larry did. The thought made him cry harder. Negan walked in because he was too stupid to lock the door, that made him release a pitiful sound from the back of his throat.

“Baby calm down, it's okay.” Rick looked at the mirror. “It's not! I'm fat and I'm having a baby! I'm a male and I'm having a baby! I have to have a cesarean because I can't push it through my ass! The crib is wrong and the paint shouldn't be yellow, it should be pink. That will be Judith's favorite color but she has yellow and she will probably hate yellow.” Negan tugged his hand and led him to the nursery, he pushed the crib to Rick's “perfect” spot.

“I'll move it back tomorrow baby, I'll move it all day and the dresser. I'll paint it pink now or later. Our girl can have it rainbow if she wants it, it will take fucking forever but I will do it.” He touched Rick's belly. “You're carrying our child, your body’s doing that. I just get to sit back and wait for that miracle, I got it easy. The baby is healthy, you are and that scar is going to be fucking beautiful. I'm going to kiss it and rub my dick all over it, get it all nice and messy.” Rick laughed. His boyfriend would do anything for him and Judith as well as Carl, he felt petty now.

“You had to put the sex in it didn't you?” Negan jutted out his hip bone showing his crotch off. “Of course baby. You will be pregnant again by six months.” Rick pinched his arm smiling when he hissed, you better not unless you want to do baby duty for number two all alone.” The top of his head was kissed. “I'm going to take care of you I promise, just stay calm. We got one week to make it and I don't want your water to break early over a damn nursery that is already perfect if you ask me.”

Negan hugged him tightly and leaned in for a kiss. “Negan?” Thinking it was best to put the nursery out of sight he shut the door and turned off the light. “Does my water really break?” Negan snickered. “Sure does babe and that actually does come out your ass.” Swatting the doctor on the ass he went to the kitchen and ate two cookies. Negan started to prepare a healthy meal deciding wisely to chose his battles with a pregnant man.

That night Rick sighed when Negan cuddled behind him and touched his belly. “Judith is going to be the prettiest girl ever and she isn't going to date until she's thirty.” Rick felt sorry for their little girl, any man who was interested would have Negan to deal with. “Baby I love you.” Rick pulled his arms closer. “I love you too Negan.” Negan pinched his butt. “Negan I'm not sleeping with you tonight.” Stubble rubbed against his face. “After nursery rearranging I think I couldn't even get it up.” Rick thought that was unlikely. “I do want to do something soon though.” “What?” Negan was almost asleep. “Take some naughty photos but we will talk more about it tomorrow.” Soft snores filled Rick's ears as he too fell asleep.

When Rick woke up it was to soft rocking behind his body. “Carl's at school.” Negan said as he rubbed Rick's clothed ass. “And?” Rick purred, pushing his ass back. Negan gave his cheek a firm smack. “I say we have some fun while he's gone.” He got up and arrived back with a bag. “So I can't wait to bang that firm stomach of yours but I want some memories. There was a camera on the bed.

Rick dumped the bag, there was a maid outfit and some panties, a clear dildo, as well as a lollipop. He held the candy up in the air. “Really?” Negan smirked. “How about you just get undressed first.” Shimmyimg out of his boxers Negan snapped a picture. “Lay on the bed, on the pillow and touch yourself.” He crawled in, jiggling his ass teasingly as he got into position, he laid a hand lazily in his hair and stroked his cock once before pressing it to the base. “Beautiful.” Negan praised.

A pair of baby pink boxers with glitter was held up to his face. Growling he put them on and suppressed a moan at the soft fabric encasing his dick. Negan handed him a black tie and waggled his eyebrows as he gathered the contents back in the bag and walked out. Rick followed ending up at the doctor's office. Looking in a mirror he could see why the other man was grunting, he looked hot, the black business tie a perfect contrast to the feminine pink panties. 

“Lean against my desk, gently.” Walking over and leaning back he saw Negan grab his crotch. “You're making me so hard baby!” He took some photos then the tie was practically ripped off and he was pushed back. “Lay on your back.” Several snaps were taken. “Let that pretty dick of yours peek through those panties.” Rick pulled his hardening dick through the side and moaned, making his eyes half lidded to enhance the photos taken. “Nice baby.” Negan cooed.

The bag was rummaged through and a lollipop pulled out. “A lollipop?” Negan smirked, unwrapping the candy. “It's hot baby. Sucking on it, getting it all sticky.” Emphasizing the point he licked up the sweet,moaning absurdly. Rick was about to retort when the lollipop was pushed to his lips. “Come on baby.” Grabbing the lollipop from Negan's hand he rolled his eyes and licked up it. “Yes baby.” Negan took a picture before kissing him. “Thank you for doing this.”

The simple thank you touched his heart and he licked up the sucker seductively then he pushed his cock back in his panties to give the camera a more innocent look. Being careful to roll over safely on his knees he popped his ass out and stuck the candy to his mouth. “Damn you're gonna give me blue balls.” Negan rubbed a finger into his clothed hole making Rick salivate onto his treat. Taking the lollipop away Negan groaned out at the string of spit that connected the candy to Rick's naughty mouth.

He pulled back panties and smacked Rick's ass with the sticky treat. “Negan!” Rick whined pushing his as s back for more spanking. Negan smacked his other cheek and kissed it, then licked at the sugary residue. “Just a few more pics.” He got out the French maid outfit. “You can't possibly think I'm wearing that.” Negan pouted heavily. “Come on? It's your color.” Rick stood up. “I've taken bananas and panties. Flip flops and my ass had been stretched like a rubber band. I have a limit Negan!”

Negan kissed him and threw the outfit on the floor. “You're right Rick. That banana was the stuff of legends. I would do that again anytime and saying no is fine because I love you and want you the comfortable.” Rick's lips quivered,he had never been truly loved before and never loved back so deeply. Seeing those emotions on his baby Negan decided he would prefer a far different look, though the threatening tears came from affection and not sadness.

Negan licked up the candy. “Let's have some fun.” Rick smirked and picked up the dress sighing. “I'll give you two photos, that's it.” Negan followed him up the stairs where the man put on the outfit quickly and snickered when Negan handed him a black feather duster. Posing like a dirty whore he put the duster to the window and turned to the camera all sex. Negan didn't have time to remark before Rick hiked up his dress and showed off his pink panties and made a kissy face. “Damn baby, you could make a living off this.”

Showing off a cocky grin Rick undressed. The doctor gave one last look at the feather duster and got an idea. “Give my ass a taste of that lollipop.” The suggestion that sounded too much like him snapped him out of his fantasy. “Damn baby, I'm suppped to speak like that.” He slobbered up on the lollipop before pulling the panties aside and smacking Rick's ass hard. “Yes.” Rick moaned and bent over the bed taking his panties off. Negan switched cheeks on each swat, licking at the lollipop in between, admiring the sticky sheen the rainbow pop made all over his boyfriend's ass. 

“I just got to have a taste.” Negan got on his knees and lapped all over Rick's ass, savoring the stickiness. Rick whined when he felt the candy nudge into him, near the bottom of his crack. The licking of his outside didn't cease nor did the candy traveling further towards his hole. Rick whimpered when the lollipop reached his hole and was pulled back, the stickiness making his slightly dry hole be pulled. Negan put his face into the sweetened ass and licked repeated stripes up and down it.

Rick bucked back making Negan slap his cheek hard with the candy. “What have I told you about moving that ass when I'm having a taste?” Rick sighed. “I'm sorry it just feels so good.” Negan pinched at his balls. “That's the point.” Licking at the lollipop he smeared it to Rick's cheeks and took a long and good taste of it offof them. “Bed. In my favorite position.” He ordered.

Getting on all fours Negan toyed the stick of the candy in his ass before licking at the sullied end. A lubed dildo appeared out of nowhere and breached his walls effortlessly. “Oh Rick I have to say I've made a mess of your hole, it's just a gaping darkness.” The toy was thrusted back and forth rubbing at his prostate making his precum drip relentlessly. Something hard made it's way past his rim, he quickly realized it was the candy stick again. “I'm going to eat you up because I'm one bad wolf.” Negan purred and licked at the pop making slurping noises as he went.

His man was ridiculous, way past ridiculous but knowing he was toying his ass, licking on some candy made Rick drip like crazy. “Negan touch me.” He whined, feeling he couldn't move the hands supporting his pregnant body. Negan licked on the sucker, his tongue spreading wide across it as he stroked the other's cock, smearing precum down his shaft. The clear dildo pushed in and out, the stick moving around his ass and finding it's home at his prostate.

“Fuck!” Rick cried out when the stick made an abusingly fast pace of blissful pain against his nub. The slurping noises got more greedy and everything was pulled out of him once. “Cum baby! Negan ordered spanking his ass hard with the lollipop. The stinging sent a chill up his back causing him to release, Negan flipped him over and teased his mushroomed head into his walls. The candy was put on his stomach and Negan thrusted a few times more before pulling out and depositing his milky substance on the sucker. “Now we have dessert.” Negan chuckled putting an arm around Rick and pushing the cum treat to his mouth. Rick moaned licking at it slowly as Negan joined in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lie! I came up with this concept of a lollipop spank a while back. Question was who was gonna get it from Negan. Rick? Shane? Or Simon? Everything happens for a reason and I started writing this yesterday, yesterday! But didn't finish and I tell my friend of this lollipop thing and am informed it's National Lollipop Day!!! What?????


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got overly sappy so I'll have to make up for it. In the meantime if you read this and need to clean all that sugar off your gums check out my newest fic Corn Hole. I'm not liable for any mental scars...

Rick paced the hallway and took another look into the yellow room. “Come on Rick.” Negan was carrying all their luggage to the car. Today was the day, he would meet Judith. Tapping fingers across the door he sighed then hollered as a gush of water went his jogging pants. Negan looked down and winked. “Our baby is right on schedule.” It 3 am and at 4 am he would be prepped for the cesarean, Negan gave him some pointers on what to expect. He may or may not would have his water break before the surgery, it appeared Judith was ready to meet her dad's.

It was a frenzy of last minute paperwork, hugs from Carl, Negan's reassurances, and commotion before he was put in an actual room, not one of those busy pre op rooms complete with a cheap curtain and other patients moaning and passing out because they got up too early. He suspected Negan had a hand on the overly fancy room but couldn't care less because he was about have his child.

The plan was for him to be awake and see his daughter as soon as she was medically cleared but he was warned by his boyfriend things could change at any moment and to accept those changes. He hoped he wouldn't have to be completely sedated but he trusted Negan to take care of him and wouldn't want anyone else performing the surgery. There was a ethical concern of Negan performing his cesarean but with a shortage of male pregnancy doctors it really came down to what Rick wanted. The other option was some asshat named Phillip Blake and Negan gritted his teeth as he said the man was more than capable. Ultimately Rick Grimes didn't want that.

Rick was looking at a ceiling as his stomach was numbed and he was given a light sedation. He could see Negan staring at him from over the plastic sheet keeping him from seeing his stomach, he was very thankful for that because him and blood didn't mix well. “Can you feel that?” Rick answered. “No.” Then he felt tugging and a nurse dabbed a cold towel at his sweaty face. It felt too soon when there was a hard yank followed by bloody Judith. He heard no crying and started to panic but there was no need because then he heard the most beautiful wail.

Negan turned a puckered face towards him that made him start to cry before stitching him up. The doctor personally took over Judith's care from a nurse checking her vitals. It was about thirty minutes before he was handed Judith and she was the cutest thing ever. The tears kept coming as he held her close, Judith trying to suckle at a dry nipple. Rick and Judith were immediately cleaned and placed in a nice room and he was given a warm bottle to feed his daughter. Carl took a moment to feed her some too, telling her how he would watch out for her. He gave Judith back quickly knowing bonding time was needed for his dad and sister.

Negan came in as he wes burping Judith and he held onto her tiny fingers. “You get to feed her next.” Rick reassured him and received a forehead kiss. “She's perfect Rick.” Not long after a nurse came with birth certificate paperwork, they came quickly to mom and dads who knew their baby’s names already. When it got to the second fathers name it flowed out like a stream. “Negan Sterling.” Negan did a double take and giving a sheepish smile Rick pushed Judith further to his chest. “I mean if that's okay with you.” Negan nodded as he started on his own tears for the day. The nurse must of knew Negan if the pat to his shoulder and the finger to her own misty eye was any clue,

“I always wanted to be a dad and I was going to be that for Judith and Carl too but thank you Rick. I never dreamed of that, my name on her birth certificate.” Rick kissed him. “We're getting married soon anyway.” 8 weeks and he would be Rick Sterling. Carl rolled his eyes at the sappy romance story in front of him. He saved his typical childish gripe because secretly he loved Negan too. They all stared long and hard at the newest addition to their family.

That night it was a family affair. Rick sleeping in his bed next to Judith in a medical crib. A nurse had pulled in an extra recliner that changed into a bed and Carl and Negan both slept in one, the two taking turns caring for Judith and letting Rick get his rest. Negan looked down at his daughter. “You better not date until you're thirty and me and your dad will always be there for you.” He was worried for a minute when the nurse gave him a bottle but Judith was strong and hungry, latching right onto the nipple. It didn't take long for him to feel confident, especially when she hooked her tiny fingers around his thumb.

When Rick woke up he was sore and confused before he looked over and saw his miracle. Negan had Judith bundled up and was rocking her while Carl looked over his shoulder excitedly. “Morning gorgeous.” It made Rick smile wider. “I don't feel gorgeous, cut open and wearing a blue hospital gown.” Judith was handed over to him. “Bullshit, blues your color.” She looked cuter, her face having more color now. “Language.” Negan just shrugged his shoulders and Carl laughed. “Dad you're going to have to deal with it. Judith's going to be cursing at three.” Rick had a feeling Carl was right.

Rick thought back on every torturous moment of his life. Lori thinking he wasn't complete enough as a person to Shane who thought it was okay to take his best friend’s wife and call him weak to Larry who just used him for his body and always made him feel he was doing something wrong. It was all worth it to get him here, looking at Judith he felt in awe, because of her his life was now whole. He found the man he would spend his life with and he found out he had a new best friend, a better one in Abraham, a friend who made time to call him every week. 

“Hey Rick are you okay?” Rick held Judith tighter and breathed in. “Happy tears, I'm happy.” Carl looked at his stepdad, he would wait a while to let Negan know that, so it couldn't get to his head. The two most important people in his life came to each side of his bed and held onto him. After all this time he had a family. Through the tears Rick rose his head towards the ceiling thinking of the last time he felt so fully complete. “I'm happy mom, I wish you were here to see it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Negan Sterling? I had to have a last name and thought it was kinda kick ass. My first idea was Rogers so I did better.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter!

Rick checked himself out in the mirror, he was wearing a charcoal suit and a sapphire blue tie that bought out his eyes. “Rick Sterling.” He spoke in the mirror laughing, his cheerful crow eyes standing out. Abraham busted through the door. “Damn Grimes if I were gay.” Rick shoved him playfully, taking the offered water bottle. “So this is your day but I got a surprise.” Staring at his best friend who arrived earlier gift free he pondered on what it could be. Abraham pulled his dog tags from his pocket and put them in the groom's front pocket. “You're not a bride but something borrowed and I'm moving.”

Rick felt desperate tears well up from two very different emotions, his thoughtful friend had loaned him his tags but he was moving, probably further away. “That's great Abraham, is it a promotion?” He inquired cheerfully fake. “No, still an officer but I could make detective in two years. I would love to be your neighbor but your community is way out of the price range.” Rick gasped before holding Abe in a bear hug. “I thought you were moving to like Mexico or something.” Abraham squeezed him. “I'm sorry, I should have explained better. You know good and well I couldn't be next to Rosita’s mom. One hot tamale is enough when I'm in trouble.” Rick laughed again as Aaron and Carl walked in. 

Abraham hugged Carl. “Three groomsmen is enough, Rosita wants six to match her side on our day.” Abraham shook his head thinking Carl and Rick were all he needed on his day. “I can't believe my life.” Rick beamed. “It's been shit and now look at me.” Abraham grabbed some bourbon and drank it straight from the bottle. “Yeah you're loaded.” Rick sat down on the couch and stole a sip. “No, I got my two kids, Negan who treats me right, and now you close by. I'm happy.” Abraham hugged him from the couch. “I'm happy for you brother. You deserve it.” Rick squealed when Abe gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. His heart didn't even sink when his friend said “brother” a term Shane used all the time in the past.

“Mother fuck!” Negan threw the tie on the ground and stomped on it. Rosita his groomswoman slapped his leg as she spoke Spanish and picked it up. She tied it around a tense neck. “Relax Negan. This is the rest of your wonderful life.” Negan took ay her light blue dress that looked stunning with her complexion, there was a time he would try to tap that despite it being his wedding day. Rick wanted equal sides and he wondered why a stranger got to be his groomswoman but now he was relieved. She had a calming demeanor.

Sasha stalked around him and giggled, her baby bump showing through her tight dress. “You look nice Negan. Rick's gonna tear you apart suit and all. Do you let him  
Top?” Bob closed his ears. “This is too much.” Negan pulled the hands away from his friend and talked loudly. “If you must know I always top Rick's sweet ass and I would make you cry if I told you just how kinky we are. That's why I'm marrying him, he never says no.” The girls hooped and hollered imagining naughty scenes between the two men that was too tame a vision to actuality as Bob cursed and wished for brain bleach.

The music started as Negan stood at the front of the aisle sweating and pulling on his tight tie. “Chill.” Rosita whispered meanwhile Rick closed his eyes and breathed in, he was glad he worked on his figure. There was a non stop cardio routine and healthy eating that Negan tried to intervene on. There was still a padding of fat across his belly that Negan rubbed hands all over and praised. It didn't make sense coming from a doctor but he was healthy, it was only a little chub.

The doors swung open and he walked down keeping his eyes on Negan, this part was nerve wracking but Negan was somewhat a traditionalist and demanded a “bridal” march. Father Gabriel who was Bob's brother grinned creepily as he spoke some words about sanctity of marriage and love. Rick's tears started when he noticed how big Carl looked in his suit. They decided on writing their own vows or rather love confessions.

“Rick I always felt I wasn't a nice guy and that there wasn't anyone out there for me and when I saw you I couldn't help but see how beautiful you were. I didn't think it would go anywhere and if it did not very far but when you spoke I could see you were more than a pretty face, you were kind and determined even when life got you down. Judith was never a hindrance and I admired you so much for packing up and leaving all by yourself for our girl. I promise to always treat Carl and Judith as my own because they are. No matter what happens I will take care of them. I promise to always be there through the bad days and the good, to be faithful and treat you the way you deserve, like a prince because you are baby. You're the first person I want to see each morning and the last each night. I want us to grow old and never forgot how we got here together.” Negan slipped the shiny silver ring on Rick's finger.

Rick wiped his tears that wouldn't stop especially when he saw Negan crying himself. The part about taking care of his children had his eyes flowing. “Negan I was all alone when I met you, I was scared and I know you saw that. You intimidated me with your brass personality and swearing but I never found it aimed at me. Each step I took you built me up and made me find respect for myself. When Carl came to live with us I felt like he was a part of you because there was no turbulence and Judith, she was yours from the very first exam. We just didn't know it. I thought I knew love but I didn't, this fierce protectiveness for you and happy fullness that never ends is because of how you make me feel. I always thought I had to sacrifice myself for my partners but with you I have always been myself and myself has always been enough.”

“Hair on a monkey's ass.” Everyone giggled at Abraham speaking out as he cried. “Sorry Rick go on.”

Laughing Rick sighed. “I love you Negan and I know I will until my last dying breath and that you will love me too until the end. You say I made you a better man but I'm a better man too, every minute I'm with you.” Rick's shaky fingers put on Negan's ring.

Father Gabriel gave them both a nod. “I now pronounce you husbands, you may kiss.”

Negan grabbed the bottom of Rick's chin tenderly and kissed him trying to convey all the love felt which was all encompassing. There was a room full of clapping and laughter. The first dance went smoothly and Rick felt like they were alone on the dance floor, he relished the way Negan dipped him back and whispered into his ear, kissing his neck. “Baby I didn't think you could look more beautiful.” Negan cooed. “Negan I can't wait to see what everyday brings me with you by my side.” Rick felt overly sappy but that was alright when his husband kissed him, his eyes glistening.

Rick couldn't get angry when wedding cake was shoved into his mouth and when Negan ate it from said mouth, s tongue licking at his face made his dick harden. He pushed Negan away and guests thought it was in anger but he he didn't want them seeing his growing arousal. Tonight Negan would sleep with him, he had to take a 8 week break from sex and that ended on Monday but Negan thought they should go ahead and make it special by waiting for their wedding night. It was a romantic gesture but hard to keep and he was shocked Negan came up with the idea and actually kept his hands off him.

Carl and Judith were staying with Bob and Sasha who reassured Rick she needed the practice but when he got home he stared at the empty nursery. Judith's little white dress was adorable as Carl wheeled her down the aisle in a wagon. “It's one night baby.” Rick hugged Negan. “I know but I miss her.” Negan kissed his hair. “Tomorrow 7 am she will be back. Why don't you show me how loud you can moan?”

Rick decided to make the best of the night and ran to their bedroom and stripped down. Negan ran a hand up his sides and squeezed his little fat pouch. Rick leaned up and kissed him, rubbing a hand at his cock. The doctor stripped down then kissed Rick as he backed him to the bed. “Negan you sure I can't get pregnant?” Negan stroked his cock. “Yes baby the birth control is well into your system but if you want I'll wear a condom.” The thoughtfulness touched Rick. “I trust you.” For once it was the truth, Negan straddled him and kissed him slowly, taking his cock and pumping it slow.

Lube slicked fingers stretched his hole, scissoring him wide. “I can't believe you're mine, that I'm yours.” Negan whispered as he bit softly into his husband’s lips. Negan breached his hole and slipped his tip, teasing at Rick's rim. He enjoyed the whines Rick made as he teased in another inch and pumped at a even pace. “Negan.” Rick clenched his ass and Negan grunted, thrusting in another sinful inch. His hips were pinned down as the final inches pushed in, his prostate hit in slow, soft rocks. Making love couldn't get him off as good as all their crazy sex but he felt an inner peace as he was brought to climax in a lazy fashion. He moaned heartily as the final thrust made him spill. Negan kissed him and rocked slowly, releasing into his walls. “Baby, I will always take care of you, Carl, and Judith.” Kissing Negan he sighed. “I know. I love you so much.” Negan spooned him as he was still full of his husbands seed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sex could have lasted longer but it was calm. Oh well, next chapter is a little kink for the road. This has been fun but I'm ready for my next Regan fic. May Rick never loose the small and tiny fat pouch!
> 
> I think the vow exchange could of been more touching but that's all I had.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is over but here I am. This has been fun and thanks to those that were kind enough to comment.
> 
> Check out my new Regan fic When I Met You.

**Two years later**

Rick rubbed his belly, he was two months pregnant with Negan's child. It must have been fate because he got pregnant on the first try. Rick was a house dad, Negan had opened up and told him about his first love Lucille and how she died. Rick wanted to be an officer again but Negan broke down crying, telling him about Lucille and how he never wanted to lose another love and if they wanted another child work would be stressful. Rick would do anything for Negan so he agreed and Negan for his part wanted no question of what Rick was giving up so he drew up paperwork stating he would get alimony if something did happen to their marriage despite Rick's protests.

Rick closed his eyes because he was so tired and drifted off to sleep. When he woke up and looked at the clock only ten minutes had passed but the bathroom door was still closed. Getting up he knocked but Negan didn't answer. “Baby are you okay?” When he didn't answer Rick opened the door and walked in. Negan had his head in his hands. “Negan.” The doctor looked up and started to laugh hysterically, that's when Rick saw the pregnancy test on the counter and he picked it up.

“Negan it's says pregnant.” Negan looked at him and laughed. “Yeah it fucking does Rick, one jizz party in my ass from you and presto! I'm fucking pregnant.” Rick got a dazed look as he imagined three toddlers getting into everything but he hugged Negan. “It's okay we can do this.” Negan kissed him. “I know I just think I'm in shock. I never even thought it could happen and we're both pregnant at the same time. I mean how do we fuck?” Rick laughed at the absurd question, it was very doable. “With your dick Negan.” That made his husband laugh. “I love you Negan, we got this.”

Carl was excited about two babies at once and Negan laid down as he tried to figure out how to work during this. It was unheard of for a male pregnancy specialist to be pregnant himself as far as men anyway. Rick let Negan have a day in bed to stew while he looked at ways to budget having two babies.

The next day Negan woke up to his soft dick being sucked to full hardness. “Damn baby. What did I do right?” Rick popped off and licked up his cock. “I just want you to feel good, I want to make you happy.” Negan bucked up. “Oh you're making me feel plenty good and I'm already happy” Rick Licked at his slit he jiggled his balls as he shook his ass in the air. “How are you going to fuck me?” Rick teased. “My favorite.” Negan cackled easily.

Rick rolled his eyes but opened the closet and pulled out a feather a feather duster. “I need some light cleaning.” Negan teased as Rick handed him the duster and a bottle of lube, he backed up and pushed his ass toward Negan and pried his cheeks apart. “Hmm baby try to tell me you don't like it.” Getting on his knees Negan licked into Rick's hole then pushed in the feather dusters handle. There was gasping as he thrusted the duster in and out of Rick's walls.

“Like me fucking your walls clean?” Negan giggled at his pun, Rick grimaced at his cheesy husband’s jokes but he was something else. “My dresser needs some cleaning baby.” Rick crawled around and wiggled his ass in front of Negan who stroked himself as he watched those feathers move. Rick got off the bed and bent over “dusting” the drawers of the dresser. The doctor groaned as he got up and watched his man's ass work. “Baby you are so hot and that ass of yours.” He whistled.

Rick never thought this would be his life full of happiness and a ridiculously kinky husband who should stink because he was so full of cheese but damn if he wasn't sexy. He pushed the feathers against the wall and moaned over the top as he “cleaned” back and forth the walls, making a genuine gasp as his prostate was nudged by the handle. Negan gathered his precum and took a taste. “My baby taste good too!”

Rick got on the bed again and booty popped and pushed back when Negan thrusted the handle. “I should make that tiny dick of yours try to wet my sheets.” His cock was stroked hard by his husband as the duster was pulled out. Negan lined up and slinked in completely, thrusting wildly. “Negan.” Rick whined, his hormones high and he pinched his sore nipple gasping at the nice pain it made. His prostate was rammed at intently, Negan's cock bucking into it with no mercy. “I want that little shrimp of yours too splurt out, it won't make much of a mess.” Negan grabbed his dick and stroked, pinching on his tip. “Fuck Negan harder!”

Megan pulled out and pushed Rick's back to the edge of the bed then pushed back in, grabbing his thighs and bucking into him harder. “Right there!” Rick gasped and tugged on his own length. Negan grunted at his dick sliding in and out and then he came into Rick's tight walls when his ass pulsated on his dick. Rick felt Negan's cock sliding into his creamy walls and tugging hard on his dick he came, then he pulled his ass off Negan and circled around on the bed to lap up his own seed. “Look at the mess my small dick made Negan!” He said excitedly.

Negan touched the wet spot. “Well well well, it's small but it can do something right.” Negan praised and kissed his husband. They laid in the bed together and Negan touched his belly. “I'm scared Rick but I know I can do it. You're the strongest man I know and you showed me this isn't easy but when you love your child and you have love it's going to be okay.” Rick kissed him. “I love you Negan and we're doing this together. I would never of thought we could be doing this together but here we are, a team like always.” Negan laid on Rick's chest, a switch from their usual positions, with Rick anything was possible and this life ain't so bad with him by your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with my last chapter but here it is. I feel the feather duster could of been kinkier and it could have been sappier. Oh well!


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant bellies having sex.

"Let me see that tiny dick!” Negan ordered as he waddled to the bed, he was only a month pregnant but his belly was already protruding. Rick rubbed at his own giant belly and pulled down his jogging pants to show Negan. The doctor hummed at seeing his flaccid cock in front of a huge mound. “It is so small! I don't think we have much to work with.” Rick started to harden at the words as he moaned and pulled off his pants. “Let's see.” Negan cooed, pumping the dick to a hardened stance. 

“Look at that little dinky giving me a little juice. Good thing we have some lube.” In actuality Rick’s big dick was leaking like crazy down his shaft. Stroking faster Negan put his wet mouth to it and sucked as he cupped Rick's balls. “Negan fuck me please!” Rick begged pushing back on large hands. Squeezing lube onto his palm he coated two fingers and caressed one finger against Rick's hole, Rick felt like a flame was sweeping at his rim all the way up the inside of his body as Negan continued to just tease his outer edge. “I think I could get that micro dick off just like this.”

Negan collected the generous amount of his husband's precum and lathered it to his rim as he dragged two lazy fingers up and down it. “Please Negan more.” Rick whined, the fire within only building with his pregnancy hormones. “I don't know, I'm enjoying just doing this.” Negan teased, putting just the tip of his nail inside. “Please.” Rick knew if Negan kept teasing eventually his own hormones would kick and Rick would have his own punishing fun with him. At that moment the two fingers plunged in fully and thrusted back and forth, the squelching sound of too much lubricant filling the air. “Yes!” Rick moaned out and he spread his legs out further and sighed when his dick was stroked in rhythm with the fingering of his ass.

“You are just too beautiful baby.” Negan praised and started to push the wet fingers up and down harshly then slowed them to gently rub when he found Rick's prostate. “Damn Negan, don't stop.” Rick said hazy as his eyes turned a lust filled hue. “Never.” Negan promised and started to thrust the fingers back and forth as he swirled precum over Rick's slit and rubbed hard. “Negan!” Rick cried out when the hard rubbing of his slit was joined by a gentle grazing at the outer edge of his prostate that never touched the sensitive nub. “Stop damn teasing!” Rick spat as he pushed his body downwards on the fingers inside forcing them to arouse his spot while he clenched his walls down hard on the digits. “Damn. Okay baby.” 

Negan pulled his fingers out and undressed, two pregnant bellies and his inflating so fast meant he had to get resourceful. Hissing at his stiff cock hitting cool air he tugged hard a few times then collected his precum and pushed it into Rick's walls grunting at his husbands pleased moans. He pulled on Rick's legs to push that ass up to the end of the bed then squirted more lube on. Negan hummed and pressed his erection to Rick's rim and slided it back and forth. “I love you so much baby, we better enjoy this.” Negan was getting less overwhelmed by the being pregnant thing but two babies would mean little time for sex.

Rick moaned roughly as the tip of Negan's dick breached his hole, he felt it invade his walls before slowly pushing out and slinking back in. Apparently Negan was in a teasing mood but it felt so good, looking over his pregnancy he could barely see that sinful dick slink in but he groaned at seeing it as it pushed out and he gasped when Negan winked and pushed his legs further apart. Pregnancy looked good on Negan, he still ate healthy and so far had no sugar or unhealthy cravings. Where Rick was always on the pasty side Negan's bump was an equal tan with the rest of his body. 

Negan pulled out and licked a stripe up Rick's cock, swirling around his sensitive head and Rick's large belly could only pant when Negan pressed his stubble against his dick, burning it red. Rick's stomach pooled with uncontainable arousal when Negan nibbled on his pinkening slit then licked a soothing tongue around it before pulling Rick further down the bed and lining up. There was no teasing this time as Negan slammed in and out both hands behind his knees and thrusted wildly. Their bellies knocked against each other as the squishing sounds increased. “I love you baby, you are so hot.” Negan serenaded at him and pulled a hand off his knee to rub his stomach.

Rick closed his eyes briefly when his dick was strocked, his precum lathered on his stomach. The front of Negan's stomach pushed against the bottom of his own and his eyes opened wide and he cried out when Negan joined a digit it with his engorged dick. The man couldn't help but look at him hazily as his ass stretched further. Rick caught sight of a translucent sheen across Negan's beard and it occurred to him it was his precum from earlier. Closing his legs Rick started to frantically buck back on Negan's appendage and finger. “Keep on baby.” Negan whispered, almost out of breath. “Need to feel you more.” Rick begged. 

His wish was fulfilled when Negan pulled out. “On your knees.” Listening to the other Rick stood up then rushed back to the center of the bed. He cried out when Negan licked up his slippery rim and bit at an ass cheek. Slurping was heard from behind as Negan's tongue pierced his walls and slowly licked inside. Negan stroked his own length when he took a hand to each cheek and took a good view of Rick's puffy and gapping hole, with it fully exposed he traced around it then licked in. Rick panted and clenched the sheets trying not to push back when that tongue licked a large, perfect circle around his wall then started licking in quickly, the moist tongue constantly moving across his insides. He could only cry out a “Negan” as he tugged his own seeping cock, watching a wet patch form underneath him. 

Negan gently stood in the bed and slapped his husband's ass once then pumped in again, pounding him from a different angle than before. Rick pushed back and met the hard pounding, crying out as he continued to leak, Negan pinched on his hips and slowed his thrusting, dragging his cock gently back and forth in his walls, dragging tortuously against his prostate and Ricks breath hitched when the sudden slow slide increased to a constant pounding against his ass again. His balls were rubbed slowly and his dick stroked languidly. 

“Negan!” Rick whined when the base of his dick was pinched. “Shh not yet baby.” He was left with an emptiness again and another swat. “Edge of the bed now.” Getting into position he watched Negan retrieve a toy. A sly wink was aimed at him and he gasped when Negan pinched his sensitive nipple and then the other. The base of his dick was pushed on and he groaned out, his precum seeping on Negan's hand as the doctor pushed down hard on the head of his dick and pushed it punishingly against his fingers. “Does Mr. Tiny like that?” Negan asked, giving his head a gentle roll between fingers before kneading it hard. “Yes.” Rick answered wanting to cry in a river of arousal. Negan chuckled and watched the reddening dick drip as he squeezed the head hard and rubbed gently at the slit.

Rick ass started to buck again and taking the clue Negan pushed inside once more, keeping his hand on the base of Rick's dick. Negan felt his pleasure increase as Rick smirked and clenched down, placing an arm under his head and staring him down. Slowly dragging against his prostate he ignored it completely to thrust hard at Rick's walls again. This made Rick gasp and clench at sheets once more and Negan feeling he won pushed his dick out just slightly and lubed up a pocket vibrator, it wasn't very thick or long, about the length of his finger and just a tad thicker. He pushed it to Rick's hole and thrusted it down to meet his prostate and released a groan when he turned it on. Rick clenched down on his member and gasped, them both taking a minute to moan out at the vibrations. Negan let go of husband's base and fucked hard into his walls, pushing the toy unmercifully into his prostate. Rick spread his legs further and cried out, glad that Carl was with the neighbors as Negan's dick pushed the toy harder and harder against his prostate.

It was too much stimulation and when Negan circled a finger around his rim he exploded, his cum shooting out harshly onto Negan's belly. Negan thrusted harder and watched Rick shiver at the aftershocks of his stimulation. Negan increased the speed of the toy and delighted in Rick's frustration. He pulled out, leaving the toy embedded in Rick's ass. “Move up.” He watched Rick weakly move as he moaned at the vibrating toy. Straddling his legs, their stomachs flushed as one as Negan rutted his pinned dick between their bellies grunting. Sitting up Rick kisssed Negan who still straddling him and rubbing his seeping dick between them. “Cum for me Negan.” Rick asked gently and the soft voice enveloped his soul. “I love you so much baby.” Negan said tenderly as he kissed him, his release painting their bellies. 

They laid quietly in each other's arms, gaining their breaths back. Negan leaned over him and licked his seed off slowly. When he was done Rick pushed him over and licked the remnants off Negan's swollen belly. Tickling Negan's public hair he tugged on it gently then licked at the doctors slit making him shudder and drip unwillingly and he cried out when a finger nudged into his hole. “I win.” Rick gloated.


End file.
